The reason
by MagiAllie
Summary: Una noche en un antro puede cambiar tu vida, puede escupirte en la cara y patearte el culo. Decirte que tienes buena suerte, disfrazada de mala suerte. Y te pone a la persona perfecta enfrente: alocada, joven, un muñeco. Para jugar a la familia feliz y convertirte en buen padre. [Levi bombero x Eren adolescente/uso desconsiderado de drogas/ día del padre/ mpreg]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer|** Shingeki no Kyojin 進撃の巨人 no me pertenece. Esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re-subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Advertencias |** Esto es muy largo enserio, así que prepárense si van a leerlo en un ratito, les llevará varios días. Tiene 26,000 palabras.

 **Notas|** Tenía un par de semanas que quería escribir algo así y quería que fuera sensacional. Aparte de eso esta es la primera vez que participo en un evento y creo que la última hasta nuevo aviso. Este Fic es para el evento del día del padre en el grupo de Dictadura Riren. Tengo la suerte de que cuento con tres hermosas personas que me ayudaron en la creación de este titán, Charly; Por betearme completito este bebé, Lia; Tú, que tan bien sabes de estos temas, organizaste toda la fiesta perfectamente, y Les, sin ti que me escuchas siempre… ¡no sé qué haría! Gracias a ustedes tres, es que esta gran, gigante, cosa ¡Existe!

 **Sinopsis |** Una noche en un antro puede cambiar tu vida, puede escupirte en la cara y patearte el culo. Decirte que tienes buena suerte, disfrazada de mala suerte. Y te pone a la persona perfecta enfrente: alocada, joven, un muñeco. Para jugar a la familia feliz y convertirte en buen padre. Levi bombero x Eren adolescente/uso desconsiderado de drogas/ día del padre/ efemeprefeg.

* * *

 **The Reason**

" _Sólo quiero que sepas, que encontré una razón para mi_

 _Para dejar de ser quien era_

 _Una razón para empezar todo de nuevo_

 _Y la razón_

 _Eres tú_ _ **"**_

* * *

A veces hago un análisis de todo lo que me ha pasado desde que lo vi por primera vez, a veces imagino de nuevo todas aquellas escenas en las que le vi fijamente. Termino por imaginarlo como un desmayo angustioso y despierto, con el corazón palpitante hecho un puño y los labios secos, llenos de ansiedad. Enumerando al mismo tiempo mis errores, contaminando la impureza de mis recuerdos con ocio y frustración que provienen de los pensamientos que tengo ahora de todo lo que ha sucedido y que me transportan al momento en que todo inicio.

Estaba recargado sobre la barra. Había tanta gente que apenas podía hacerse un lugar, y las personas chocaban contra su espalda, le tocaban los brazos y las piernas se enredaban, seguramente tenía los pies pisoteados por la cantidad desmesurada de almas en el lugar. Las luces azules pigmentando su piel y su rostro, en escalas de morados y verdes.

Estiraba las manos para obtener una colección de chupitos con vodka, que la bartender le dio con una sonrisa cómplice, después tomó a su amigo rubio de la cintura y se adentró con sus chupitos de colores adentro de la pista de baile.

Me pareció que iban de pareja, por la forma en la que los dos se restregaban en medio de la pista de baile, enredando sus brazos uno con el otro para moverse al ritmo de la música. Pero el rubio era demasiado afeminado para estar con otro igual.

Y ahí estaba…el instante exacto en el que me di cuenta que era una delicia. Cuando le vi la espalda. Traía encima un suéter de manga larga color negro con cuello en v, las manos un poco cubiertas por la longitud del suéter y que se levantaba en cada movimiento por encima de su abdomen, mostrando dos hermosos hoyuelos en su espalda baja. Deliciosos hoyuelos adornados con unas perforaciones, que parecían una incrustación de diamante. Su trasero estaba enfundado en unos jeans de colores claros, rasgados de las piernas hasta llegar a sus inútiles tenis.

Tomándose los chupitos se besaba con el rubio, y supe que andaban de pareja, pero no me convencía.

Cuando se giró vi que traía en el abdomen dos perforaciones más, que marcaban su cadera con las dos bolitas de diamante que resaltaban en cada extremo de los oblicuos. Un abdomen plano y terso. Si mi vista no me engañaba tenía en total cuatro piercings visibles en toda el área que su suéter mostraba.

Era una buena estrategia para mostrar la piel.

Inconscientemente llevé mis manos hasta mi cadera, recordando que en el mismo lugar donde él tenía los piercings del abdomen, yo tenía tatuadas dos pistolas. Tal vez era lo que en la antigua Grecia se consideraba una señal o el destino.

Hanji rompió con mi concentración, obligándome a apartarme del barandal para tomar asiento de nuevo en el lounge, con ella sentada justo a mi lado, aspirando el aire de un porro de marihuana que acababa de construir con sus dos expertas manos, traía encima un vestido de color naranja que marcaba su figura y unas zapatillas adornando sus pies. Era una de esas pocas veces en las que ella terminaba por lucir realmente femenina, cuando realmente no lo es.

Puso el porro en mi boca, mientras yo aún veía a mi pequeña distracción a través de los barandales que separaban el desvoladero de la pista de baile. Pero inhalé con tanta fuerza la marihuana que el humo cubrió mi campo de visión por completo.

Normalmente yo no compartía un cigarro con nadie, pero Hanji era la excepción, porque incluso podía fumar tres porros seguidos a su lado y los dos terminaríamos riendo como idiotas, ella se llevó el cigarro hasta su boca y aspiró hasta casi terminarlo, se lo arranqué para dar la última calada y comenzar a sentir el sabor de la marihuana.

El rubio le había dado la espalda al castaño — se estaban separando —, y ahora estaba enredando los brazos en un chico más alto de pelo cenizo, el castaño se quedó bailando solo en la pista de baile, entonces supe que no iban de pareja. Sólo porque unos segundos antes el rubio le había dejado un pedazo de LSD en la boca y se había dado la vuelta para besarse con el otro.

Ahora bailaba y lamía su boca con sensualidad mientras cerraba los ojos.

— Conseguí esto — dijo Erwin paseando su cuerpo por enfrente de mi campo de visión, su aparente calma incluso en los lugares más descontrolados me ponía nervioso. Pero, lo olvidé cuando vi la bolsita sobre la mesa.

Tomó su respectivo asiento a un lado de Hanji, y comenzó a desacomodarse la corbata que traía encima de su camisa de color gris.

Hanji tomó la bolsita con ojos deseosos y dejó su porro en la boca de Erwin sólo para comenzar a preparar la cocaína sobre la mesita que teníamos enfrente, me quedé quieto viendo el contenido y lo mucho que me provocaba el consumirlo.

Volví a ver enfrente y el castaño bailaba solo, al ritmo de la alocada música que le iba a la perfección, mostrando su abdomen de adonis y mordiéndose los labios como si se le hubiera pegado un chicle.

Él estaba solo. Y yo tenía cocaína.

Llevé mis manos al paquete y me lo metí a la bolsa, Erwin estaba concentrado en la marihuana y Hanji ya tenía preparadas cinco líneas. Me levante rápidamente y luego me incliné para sorber la cocaína con la nariz, una línea seguida. Provoqué un chillido de descontento de la castaña y me di la vuelta hasta llegar de nuevo al barandal.

Comparado con Hanji y Erwin mi ropa no era tan exótica, traía encima una chamarra de piel que me quedaba como un guante, pantalones de mezclilla negros y tenis. Había algo extra que me ayudaría a atraer la atención del castaño, mis guantes de motociclista que ahora guardaban mis temblorosas manos. Me los quite ambos y arrojé uno al centro de la pista.

Cayó sobre su cabeza.

Las luces parpadearon en su dirección, no me vio. Siguió bailando impasible, desinteresado por saber quién le había arrojado un guante de color negro.

— Tch…

Volví a arrojar el otro guante, mis manos ya temblaban, la cocaína hacia efecto, la marihuana dilataba mis pupilas y la música sonaba más lento de lo que seguramente estaba. El guante volvió a caerle en la cabeza, esta vez me vio, yo levanté el mentón para llamar su atención.

Se quedó libido por dos segundos, luego mandó un beso y siguió con sus movimientos en la pista de baile.

Mi raciocinio me decía que era mala idea brincar desde el primer piso hasta el segundo, que la única manera de lograrlo era bajando las escaleras, y pese a estar bajo los efectos de la cocaína, le hice caso. Caminé hasta las escaleras. Con un solo objetivo en mente.

Él.

Tanteé la bolsa de cocaína en el bolsillo de mi chamarra e hice una cuenta mental de cuantas drogas había ingerido hasta ahora. Dos. La música me tenía extasiado, no me gustaba realmente, pero era lenta y estridente, brincaba el piso y mis oídos rebotaban. Había psicosis en mis pupilas, suavidad y deseo mientras las personas sudorosas y los jóvenes — demasiado jóvenes —, se besaban. Yo los apartaba con las manos abriéndome paso.

Explotando la sensación de la droga que tocaba mis huellas dactilares y mi cabello que se agitaba con al aire acondicionado.

En el centro de la pista estaba él, estaba solo y estaba bailando, me daba la espalda, como quien no quiere la cosa o como quien está tan drogado que realmente no se acuerda que acaba de encenderme con un beso al aire, con los piercings de su estómago y también, porque no, de cómo se lamia el LSD de la boca con el rubio.

Eran amigos, sin duda.

Los amigos hacen eso, se pasan droga de la boca. Hanji acababa de ponerme un porro en la boca, además de que lo había dejado solo y ahora se besaba con un universitario, que yo no conocía. Convenciéndome de esto, dejé que mis dedos se mezclaran con la cocaína de mi bolsillo y luego lo llevé a mi boca, degustando el sabor y la sensación alucinógena de psicosis que me producía, mi lengua se adormeció un poco y mis labios temblaron.

Toqué uno de los hoyuelos de su espalda.

Eran tan perfectos que apenas podía considerar su belleza.

Se giró lentamente y yo baje mis dedos para dejar de tocarle y enfrentar la realidad del rostro del castaño, que no me decepcionaba. Tenía los ojos agua marina, verdes, de colores iluminados por los centelleos de las luces que bailaban arriba. Los labios azulados, las mejillas rosadas y las pestañas llenas de algo que parecía purpurina, pero estaba seguro que sólo eran perlas de sudor impregnadas en su hermosa piel.

Me sonrió.

— Son bonitos — comenté.

— Deberías verlos cuando me pongo en cuatro…

Sonreí a medias. « Tan rápido con las insinuaciones sexuales » Me encantaba. Tenía las pupilas tan dilatadas como yo las tenía, sus pestañas descansaban en sus ojos, sus labios me tentaban y mis manos aún temblaban. Era la ansiedad de tocarlo. Llevó su brazo hasta mi cuello.

— Se te cayó esto… — me pasó con la mano derecha los guantes de piel que se me habían "caído"

Los tomé con una sonrisa y los metí en mi bolsillo, la misma mano la llevé hasta su cintura acercándolo hasta donde yo estaba, sonrió con suficiencia y murmuró algo que no comprendí completamente. Llevó ambos brazos hasta mi cuello, entrelazándolos y pasándonos un poco la raya.

Lamió mi oreja.

— Tengo algo — explicó encogiéndose de hombros y mostrándome la lengua. Estaba completamente pintada de azul, me encendió imaginarla alrededor de mi falo.

Pero más allá de los indicios azules de chupitos, pegó su cintura bailando y me mostró una cantidad considerable de LSD que se acababa de meter a la boca. Tenía dos adentro, una rosa y una azul. Volvió a cerrar la boca y metió las manos en mi cabello negro y me jaló hasta su boca. Mordió mi labio.

Pegó la cintura un poco más, rozándome. Las luces nos dieron de nuevo y sentí su lengua sobre mis labios, ya estaba disfrutando de los hoyuelos de su espalda y sintiendo sus labios azules sobre mi boca, el LSD cruzando por su saliva hasta mi boca y un beso, rompiendo con el ambiente, nos besamos con desenfreno y sudor, con sabor a marihuana, cocaína y peleando por el LSD.

Levantó la pierna enrollándola en mi cintura, la acaricié un par de veces mientras me ganaba mi premio en LSD y lo saboreaba para luego pasármelo sin realmente sentir su sabor, realmente el sabor me importaba muy poco comparándolo con el sabor de sus labios. Sólo necesitaba sentir los efectos de las drogas.

— Tengo más… — sonrió contra mis labios y gimió cuando bajé mis manos hasta sus nalgas.

— Tengo algo mejor. — le propuse dándole la vuelta para colocarlo de espaldas y poner su trasero contra mi entrepierna, comenzó a frotarse con desesperación y metí la mano en la chaqueta.

Se lo puse frente a los ojos, como a un gato le pones un ratón de juguete, entre su éxtasis vislumbró el contenido y se apartó de un brinco, levantó la mano mientras yo se lo alejaba cada vez más. Me sonrió y extendió la mano exigiendo su premio.

Volví a girarlo, para ponerlo de nuevo contra mi entrepierna. Levantó las manos y acentuó sus caderas para tocarme el paquete, enredó las manos en mi cuello.

— Dame de eso… — suplicó sonriendo.

— Baila. — le ordené.

Besé su cuello y como si acabara de insertarle una moneda, el bailó, meneó sus caderas contra mi entrepierna y descendió lentamente abriendo las piernas, bajando y subiendo mientras yo pasaba mis manos de su cadera a sus piernas y luego las subía para tentar sus costillas, bailando como loco, pegando la cadera y rozándome con todo su trasero.

Metí mis dedos mojados de saliva en la cocaína y saqué tres llenos del polvo blanco, mientras bailaba los puse sobre su boca, sintiendo su suave lengua recorrer mi piel y lamer la cocaína, él estaba encantando, se giró alejando su trasero de mi entrepierna y lamió los dedos con descaro frente a mí. Mirándome fijamente a la cara, me quedé embelesado, viéndolo drogarse. Mientras con su otra mano tomaba una pizca de polvo que se iba a llevar a la nariz, una vez que hubiese terminado de lamer mis dedos.

Me mordió el labio.

— Déjame un poco. — gemí cuando lo vi inhalar la coca y hacer la cabeza hacia atrás.

— ¿Quieres un premio por darme el dulce? — sonrió con malicia y sus ojos estaban rojos, dilatados, su voz vibraba, arrastrando cada palabra. Sus labios temblaban, así como sus manos. Estaba en éxtasis. Pero se llevó la mano hasta la bolsa del pantalón y me mostró su tesoro.

— Sera lo último, lo prometo. — se la llevó a la boca.

Hice un recuento mental de cuanta droga había consumido: marihuana, cocaína, LSD. No estaba en mi límite, él había tomado alcohol, sus manos olían a cigarrillos de menta, cocaína…. LSD. Él llevaba una vida agitada.

Traía en la lengua una pieza que pasaba por un rompecabezas pequeño, tenía un color verdoso, y supe la forma de aquello que le había dado color azulado a su boca, se trataba de un pequeño pedazo de LSD, su tesoro.

— Si quieres puedo compartir un poco contigo. — echó la cabeza hacia atrás y siguió riéndose con los brazos en mi cuello, bailando con fiereza.

Tal vez se trataba de la última pieza de LSD.

Me quedé contemplándolo por largos segundos, explotando su belleza como granos de dulce que mis ojos no podían abarcar, como si las alucinaciones del LSD tuvieran envidia de cualquier cosa que redujese su propio esplendor. Sentía sus movimientos exóticos de baile de canciones que no reconocía un carajo mientras las demás personas que bailaban a nuestro lado chocaban con nosotros y nuestros cuerpos se juntaban como dos imanes. El mundo giraba en torno a nosotros con sus exquisitas formas, entre destellos galácticos y sonidos crujientes.

— Entonces dame.

Abrió la boca, como tentado a darme directamente de la boca, pero sacó el pedacito casi blanco al haber extraído la mayor parte de su color, y lo rompió a la mitad.

— Observa.

Se bajó el suéter de color negro, todo el cuello en V, lo dejó abajo mostrándome sus pezones perforados por dos preciosas barras de metal, luego tomó cada uno de los pedazos del LSD y los colocó en cada uno respectivamente, mantuvo sus manos en el cuello del suéter y me sonrió.

—Anda, a comer.

Lo atraje a mi cuerpo con rudeza, gruñendo al ver esas deliciosas piezas de droga sobre tan hermoso lugar, mi curiosidad ganó y terminé por llevar mi boca hasta sus tetillas perforadas y lamer los pedazos de LSD, uno por uno, mordiendo las barras de metal y succionando mientras lo obligaba a gemir entre mis brazos. Mientras enrollaba ambas piernas en mi cintura.

Me temblaban las manos y mi boca se sentía adormecida, comencé a tragarme los pedazos de LSD y dejar sus abusadas tetillas rojas y bañadas en un sabor a droga y cocaína. El suéter volvió a su sitio, pero mis labios terminaron por atacar también parte esencial de su conciencia, llevé mi lengua a su oreja y lamí el interior y el exterior, mientras me alejaba del centro de la pista de baile para llevármelo a los alrededores, donde las parejas se acorralaban contra las paredes y se besaban hasta sentirse suyos bajo las luces que suspiraban y se fundían, vertiendo sus colores eléctricos sobre los cuerpos que se sacudían al ritmo de la música ensordecedora.

Hasta que sus labios se desgataban, sus mentes se quedaban en blanco y sus cuerpos temblaban de calor fundidos en un abrazo y arremetidas sobre la misma ropa que quedaba manchada de líquidos viscosos y vodka.

Sus labios y su sabor magnético. Cada beso volaba a través de brillantes haces de rayos y sabores: diamantes de chocolate, astros de coco y jarabe de almendras, me ponían en un momento mágico y sucio en el que terminé por patear la puerta del baño del lugar. Lo estaba mirando mientras me besaba las clavículas y me tocaba la espalda. Sólo había dos baños y uno estaba ocupado, no supe cómo fue que terminamos adentro del otro cubículo.

Había un piso de agua con dos centímetros de profundidad, un mingitorio sucio, cubierto de orina y papeles por todas las paredes que desplegaban jeroglíficos de trascendencia cósmica. El sexo con ropa nos atraía como electricidad, por más que mis manos le tocaran no podía detenerme de fingir embestidas contra su pantalón roto. Se lo sacó de encima con movimientos hábiles y lo dejó sobre el piso mojado, deshaciéndose de lo inservible que iba a quedar.

Se subió a la taza del baño, que tenía tapa y que no se rompió y colocó su cuerpo de espaldas al mío, tenía su trasero frente a mí y mi erección palpitaba de forma irreal. Me maravillé al ver su cuerpo bañado en destellos de purpurina y laberintos de dibujos que culebreaban por su piel. No sabía si se trataba de las drogas o realmente su cuerpo brillaba, con la luz halógena del baño. Cerré bien la puerta.

Abrí su trasero, separando sus nalgas y observando lo impúdico de ese hermoso lugar que estaba por penetrar. Estaba tan perfecto, era rosa, limpio, como una entrada mágica que respiraba. Perfecto. Tuve ganas de llenarlo de vodka y bebérmelo todo, se abría elásticamente y me di cuenta que no era nada virgen y que no me sorprendía y que no me importaba. Su actitud salvaje y como habían terminado sus jeans en el suelo mojado, me lo demostraban.

Además, y remunerando no traía ropa interior. Este chico quería follar esta noche y yo quería dárselo.

Metí la lengua y lo lamí con muchísima fuerza, succionando esa parte y mordiendo los alrededores jugando con la lengua tanto que él comenzó a temblar por la sensibilidad de sus paredes anales. Llevó sus manos hasta mi cabeza y me jaló de los cabellos.

Me encantaba la forma en que si jalaba con mis dedos el lugar se mostraba abiertamente, no apretaba. Me encantaba.

Se dio la vuelta y me mostró su entrepierna excitada, había cierta forma en ella que me parecía hermosamente peculiar, estaba bañada de colores y sabía que era la droga, pero me la metí a la boca de todas maneras, la lamí cual piruleta y jugué con ella en mi boca. Jalando y succionando. Escuchando sus jadeos entrecortados mientras me obligaba a mamar, jalándome del cabello.

— Ahí, si, así. — suplicaba.

Después de que la saqué de mi boca y me estaba masturbando simultáneamente él se quedó de rodillas en la taza del baño. Me sonrió desde abajo, provocativamente y llevó sus labios hasta la punta de mi miembro, no dejé de masturbarme. Se lo comió entero, después lo sacó y jugó con la parte superior por un rato, luego metió la lengua en el agujerito que sacaba líquido pre seminal sin detenerse y se lo saboreó enteramente.

Escupió sobre él y me excite, estaba escupiéndome chispas de colores, mi miembro se bañaba en pinturas rosas y azules, las uñas de sus dedos estaban pintadas de un morado azulado que me recordaba mucho el color de su lengua.

Siguió mamando con fuerza hasta que lo sacó de la boca y se dio la vuelta.

Se quedó de rodillas sobre la taza del baño.

—Te dije que en cuatro se verían mejor. — no reparé en lo que dijo hasta que ya se había dado la vuelta. Me mostraba su trasero. Noté sus hermosos hoyuelos de venus y el precioso tatuaje que tenía un poco más arriba en la espalda.

No supe identificar la forma, pero parecía un lindo tatuaje de miles de colores, no había manera de que ubicara la forma, estaba demasiado drogado. Besé su trasero una vez más.

— Cógeme con un perro.

Suplicó abriendo sus glúteos y sonriendo. Mi miembro estaba empapado en su saliva que tenía purpurina de colores, lo jalé con fuerza viendo el hermoso culo que tenía enfrente, lo grande y terso que se formaba frente a mí y como el agujero se veía dispuesto y ensalivado para ser penetrado.

Como un perro y en esa posición, se la metí toda.

Gruñó.

— Ahí, que grande. — halagó. Aun cuando se notaba que no era virgen —. Anda cojee. Cógeme como quieras…

Tras estas palabras comencé a embestirlo con muchas fuerzas, pasando mis manos por su espalda y sujetando también sus glúteos preciosos, la forma en que nos movíamos me hacía marear, las embestidas como un perro, la forma en la que su lordosis me decía que lo siguiera follando en esta posición.

Como su lengua salía de su boca, su preciosa lengua azul.

Se deslizaba por arriba de sus labios y mostraba las pestañas mientras disfrutaba el ver como lo follaba. Era guapo, más guapo que nadie por ahora. Lo seguí penetrando sin detenerme, me encantaba la forma en que mi miembro salía, como se deslizaba hacia adentro y con cada roce él gemía.

Había colores por todos lados, mis manos estaban pintadas de verde y de morado, también de rosa, todos los colores que ahora pintaban cada hueso de su columna vertebral, el tatuaje de su espalda que se movía y danzaba por su espalda en ritmo de las penetraciones.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, el placer me estaba enloqueciendo. No quería venirme afuera, pero tiré la cabeza hacia el techo y miré los mosaicos moverse y danzar como si no hubiera un mañana, formando pirámides y mirando como lo follaba.

— ¡Si, así! — gritó cuando aumente el ritmo de las embestidas, aumentó con los vaivenes de los copos de nieve que estaban cayendo del techo y mi orgasmo iba a salir proyectado en chorros de colores sobre su cavidad.

— Que hermoso que eres… anda quiero cogerte para siempre.

Los chorros no tardaron en aparecer, él llevó su mano hasta la entrada suya y mientras terminaba de correrme en el lugar metió sus dedos y sacó el semen que se encontraba adentro para degustarlo en su boca, sus labios se pintaron de rojo cereza.

Me terminé de correr. Lo adoré, lo amé y me excité muchísimo más cuando lo vi cambiar de posición, abrir las piernas y ponerlas de aretes en mis hombros. Coger, eso gritaban sus ojos.

Coger, coger, coger.

Apenas y sentía mis piernas y no estaba dispuesto a fumarme un cigarrillo de marihuana mientras lo veía ascender y descender sobre mi verga, ahora completamente desnudo, con su suerte negro quien sabe dónde, sus pantalones de mezclilla tirados en el piso y sus tenis — lo único que traía encima —, cubriendo sus pies,.

Aún gemíamos cuando se sentaba de nuevo y me sentía muy cerca del orgasmo cuando le miraba los hoyuelos de venus, cuando su columna vertebral se marcaba y cuando su cintura se acentuaba y podía ver como mi miembro penetraba su trasero, yo tenía una excelente vista de aquellas embestidas que el mismo se daba.

— ¿Eren? — llamó alguien entrando a la puerta, el sonido del exterior no me alteró, alguien había entrado buscando a otro alguien.

Ese alguien se acercó hasta nuestra puerta, pero estaba demasiado drogado como para detenerme, como para hablar o como para decirle al castaño que parara, aunque aun así no lo hizo y dejó que la puerta se abriera y nos vieran teniendo sexo como nunca antes, en un maldito baño público.

— ¡Eren! ¿Qué haces? — gritó el rubio y lo tomó de la mano —. ¡Ya párate! Te he buscado por todas partes… vámonos ¡ya! Jean está furioso… anda corre. Eww eso es tu pantalón. Sólo dame el suéter.

Se lo puso por encima y cubrió bien a su amigo mientras lo sacaba casi a arrastras del lugar, lo miré por unos segundos mientras intentaba cubrirse, su sonrisa bobalicona en la cara me daba a entender que no estaba para nada consciente de lo que hacía, aun así, se me quedó viendo y sonrió.

— Te debo un orgasmo.

Se dio la vuelta arrastrado por el otro chico drogado, pero mucho menos que él y se fueron del baño público, dejándome sentado sobre la taza del baño con una erección a medias, un orgasmo inconcluso, los ojos dilatados y las manos punzando llenas de luces de colores. Tomé mi erección y como pude, con la punta de mi pie, cerré la puerta del baño. No quería encender un cigarrillo.

Comencé a masturbarme para no dejar inconcluso ese orgasmo que me terminó debiendo y comencé a jadear hasta que casi me vine, luego vi sus pantalones tirados en el piso, estaban mojados y sucios, los tomé con la derecha y me los puse en el pecho mientras me seguía masturbando.

Después de venirme dos veces seguidas perdí el conocimiento, pero al menos estoy seguro de que me metí la verga en el pantalón de nuevo.

—0—0—0—

—Levicito…— su voz aguardientosa me despertó, abrí los ojos lentamente cuando la vi. Volví a cerrarlos inmediatamente —. Estas vivo, por un segundo creí que estabas muerto y que tenía un cadáver en custodia.

— ¿Qué día es hoy? — murmuré a medias limpiándome la saliva de la boca.

« Que asqueroso »

— Es lunes, dormiste más de 12 horas seguidas, no sé cómo estás con vida… ¿Qué te metiste? Estabas muerto, Levi. Te lo juro, jamás te había visto más muerto en mi vida, ni siquiera la vez de la pelea en el callejón, cuando estrellaron tu cabeza con el bote de basura. — Hanji seguía parloteando, me quite las cobijas de encima e intente levantarme, pero me maree. Tenía hambre y tenía sed.

Mi habitación era un asco, mi departamento apestaba, no sabía cómo algo así había pasado — no era muy lujoso, pero al menos estaba limpio —, Hanji incluso, estaba recogiendo la basura.

— ¿Cómo llegue a casa? — le pregunté bajando los pies lentamente.

— Te encontramos en el baño, tuve que arrastrarte por el piso espero no te moleste.

Se rió en voz alta y supe que había sido una verdadera y jodida broma, porque si no, no se reiría y todo esto no estaría pasando, si no que yo tendría mi mano en su nuca y estaría estrellando su cabeza contra el suelo mientras le enterraba mi pie en el trasero. Pero, para su suerte, al parecer fui cargado. Estaba muy drogado, no recordaba nada.

— ¿Levi que hago con… esto? — su tono de asco fue notorio, y me sorprendió. Ella era sucia no se sorprendía con nada y aun así parecía asqueada de estar tocando, 'eso'.

— ¿Qué es eso? — murmuré de golpe engullendo jugo de naranja directamente del envase y tirándolo a la bolsa de basura que colgaba del gabinete.

— Estabas abrazándolo como si la vida se te fuera cuando te encontramos en el baño. Estaba sucio como no te imaginas…

Lo vi bien, era el pantalón de mezclilla medio roto que había terminado en el piso del baño mientras follabamos, y yo lo había estado tocando toda la noche sin importarme nada. Me di asco y quise vomitar, pero me calmé. Al menos estaba ya en casa y podía tomar un buen baño.

— Tíralo. — le ordené.

Me di la vuelta para ver si había algo en el refrigerador que pudiera comer, pero Hanji se quedó quieta. No supe porque, me giré a verla de nuevo, estaba dándome la espalda. Y algo me pareció extrañamente sospechoso, le dije que lo tirara ¿no? Porque se había quedado como tonta en el medio del pasillo sin hacer nada.

— ¿Acaso tiene droga? — fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, después de todo al menos debía tener un par de metanfetaminas adentro —. Estaba en el piso… sólo tiral…

— Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí. —sonrió tan ampliamente que me asuste —. ¿Acaso Levi Ackerman se revolcó con un mocoso toda la noche? Porque no me contaste.

— Estaba dormido… ¿Cómo lo supiste? — se giró lentamente mostrándome un artefacto de color café claro.

Agudicé mi vista para ver aquello que me mostraba mientras sonreía como una tonta y jadeaba de excitación por la información recientemente obtenida. Era de cuero, cuadrada... se trataba de una cartera. Ese idiota, había dejado su cartera en el pantalón y yo había tenido que rescatarla, ahora sabía quién era el propietario.

—Eren Jäger. — leyó la loca mientras me deslizaba a zancadas hasta ella —. ¡17 años! Es un bebé, "Escuela preparatoria Sina" ¡Y tiene dinero! Eso no está muy lejos de aquí, ahora comprendo esa noche había muchos jóvenes riquillos en ese lugar… no me sorprende. Ahora ya sabes quién es.

Le arrebate la cartera, ahí estaban sus credenciales, identificaciones, dinero. Incluso tarjetas de crédito, fotografías. Era una mina de oro para saber la ubicación de alguien, no tenía idea de cómo no había intentado recuperarla, en aquel lugar me conocían… si tan sólo hubiera preguntado se la habrían regresado de inmediato.

Miré la credencial una vez más, ahí estaba él. Con sus ojos de color agua marina y su cabello castaño. 17 años… bueno, la escuela no estaba muy lejos.

— ¿Qué harás? ¿Lo vas a buscar?

— Primero me voy a toma buen baño. — le expliqué guardando la cartera —. Meteré ese pantalón a la colada de la mañana y luego, te voy a sacar de mi casa.

Hanji se quedó quietecita y luego estalló en carcajadas, vaya que estaba sorprendida, ella misma llevó el pantalón de mezclilla junto con otros de su tipo hasta la lavadora y me ayudó a limpiar la cocina mientras yo me preparaba para entrar al baño y darme una buena restregada. Antes de cerrar la puerta del baño la escuche reírse sola. Como una loca.

— ¡Se ha prendado de su agujero!

Cuando me salí de bañar Hanji ya no estaba en la casa, y al menos estaba recogida y la colada estaba en el balcón de la casa, había ayudado bastante con el aseo y no me había preguntado por la cocaína restante. Supuse que ella también debió pasar una buena noche. No quería saber ni como, así que no dije nada y me vestí.

Para dar una buena impresión me puse una playera de color gris oscuro sin mangas y con el cuello amplio, unos jeans de color negro y unas botas negras. No estaba muy arreglado, sin embargo, se notaba que me acababa de bañar y que estaba completamente limpio, comí y me lavé los dientes.

Hubiera querido tener tiempo de quitarme los aretes de las orejas, es verdad que tenía una apariencia muy ruda pero no quería que los guardias del colegio Sina me detuvieran por sospechoso, aunque claro que lo era. Juguetee con la cartera por un rato más y luego me la metí en el pantalón, no tomé el pantalón porque estaba mojado todavía.

— ¿A qué hora salen los mocosos de la escuela? — me pregunté a mí mismo y salí de mi casa sin hacer nada más.

Bajé las escaleras del edificio que se caía medio a pedazos hasta llegar al estacionamiento donde se encontraba mi bebé, gracias a Dios la habían traído de vuelta junto con mi drogado cuerpo, y estaba perfecta. Yo no tenía mucho dinero, pero tenía una Harley negra. Y eso era más que suficiente para mí.

Como dijo Hanji la escuela no estaba demasiado lejos, pero estaba en otro barrio, el lado de los más adinerados de la ciudad y no era que hubiera un barrio pobre, pero la escuela era para adinerados. Y el mocoso iba en esta, así que le haría una pequeña visita. Ya a dos días de que nos hubiéramos encontrado, no había razón para no ir a buscarle. Aunque tampoco era muy mi estilo.

Mi reloj marcaba las dos de la tarde, esperaba que los adolescentes no tardaran mucho en salir, porque el sol me pegaba directamente en la espalda y por más que intentara parecer cool mientras estacionaba la moto al otro lado de la banqueta, que daba a la entrada principal del colegio, me estaba cansando.

Había muchos autos lujosos, pero nada que me tapara la vista lo suficiente como para no poder encontrarlo.

Treinta minutos después las puertas de la escuela se abrieron y note que mis hombros comenzaban a ponerse rojos.

El uniforme era una monada, una estupidez. Un saco rojo y un pantalón de color azul marino, una corbata en medio de la camisa blanca del mismo color y zapatos negros. Todos usaban la misma maldita mochila y salían platicando y murmurando cosas del colegio, me senté en la moto esperando verlo salir. Pero no esperando realmente enserio, porque lo vi de inmediato.

Más bien vi al rubio.

Estaban bajando las escaleras y riéndose como dos adolescentes tontos, para nada se parecían a los que había visto el sábado, drogándose y bailando como mocosos calientes. El rubio reparó en mí, porque abrió los ojos como platos y jaló la manga del castaño y le susurró algo en el oído. Ya me había levantado y le miraba fijamente. Eren me miró.

Sus ojos se abrieron y juro que murmuro algo como ''Mierda, es él'' y si, maldición era yo. ¿Acaso había demasiadas razones para sorprenderse? No lo creo, después de todo si el idiota era un poco listo ya sabía que había perdido su cartera y que era muy probable que yo la tuviera. Levante el mentón y lo llamé con miradas.

Volvió a murmurar algo saliendo del colegio, el rubio intento detenerlo, pero no se detuvo y cruzó la calle mirándome con fijeza. Llegó hasta donde yo me encontraba, no teníamos un circulo alrededor ni nada, pero la gente nos miraba un poco, al menos los que no tenían vida o nada más importante en que pensar. El rubio desapareció de mi vista.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó dulcemente confundido, alzando una ceja y cruzando los brazos.

Me llevé la mano hasta el cabello y lo pasé todo para atrás.

— ¿Así recibes a tu salvador? — me mordí el labio. Bajó la mirada y sonriendo se mordió los labios. Noté que se miraba los pies.

— ¿Mi salvador? Tú no me salvaste de nada…

— ¿Ah no? — levanté la mano y saqué la cartera de color café, mostrándosela frente a los ojos y paseándola por su mirada. Abrió los ojos verdes como platos y la tomó descruzando los brazos.

— ¿Cómo la…? La di por pérdida.

Me encogí de hombros a sabiendas que ya estaba luciéndome y que si le decía que estaba demasiado drogado como para saber siquiera que la cartera estaba tirada en el piso quedaría como un oportunista y en mi lenguaje eso no existía. Sólo existían las cosas a propósito y venir a verlo con esa información era algo completamente planeado.

— Así te enteraste donde estudio… — dedujo rápidamente y supe que al menos tenía dos dedos de frente —. Bueno, es obvio. Gracias por devolverla, pero no eres mi salvador. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Está bien. — me subí a la moto y moví el manubrio arrancando lentamente —. Cuida tus cosas y ten cuidado con la bolsita de marihuana que te dejé ahí. Es un obsequio.

Al contrario de lo que espere, Eren no se molestó y ni me pidió que bajara la voz. Se metió la cartera al pantalón y se rio en voz alta. Me detuve para mirarlo reír con cordura por primera vez. Se me quedó viendo con una amplia sonrisa amable y negó con la cabeza, este no era tan tonto, realmente no lo era.

— ¿Qué? — le pregunté deteniendo la moto.

— ¿Acaso crees que yo creo que eres la clase de persona que _regala_ droga? — me retó alzando una ceja y sonriendo.

Suspiré y apagué el motor de la moto. También le sonreí, no podía quedarme atrás en su hermoso jueguito.

—Yo ya te regalé droga antes.

Él negó con la cabeza.

— Eso no fue un regalo, yo te pague… — levantó la cara con suficiencia y se mordió el labio inferior.

Lo admito, me dolió, o al menos sentí un algo extraño en el pecho. No me acababa de decir que había follado conmigo por gusto propio, si no que me había mamado la verga en retribución por la cantidad enorme de droga que nos habíamos metido juntos. Se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda para ignorarme, levantó la mano en señal de despedida.

— En fin, nos vemos _Mi salvador._

Y bueno, pues se largaba el muchachito, nada tonto y nada virgen. Además, jovencito y riquillo, con un buen culo y con muchas cosas que me gustaban. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Encendí la moto y rápidamente me puse frente a él evitándole dar el paso.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó extrañado bajando las manos y frunciendo el ceño.

— Hola chicos, disculpa… joven motero, pero ya llego el chofer, Eren. — el rubio se acercó un poco tembloroso, Eren se le quedó mirando y asintió, luego me volvió a ver y se alejó de mi moto rodeándola.

Pero no lo deje y active reversa para cerrarle el paso. Me vio con frustración. La gente ya comenzaba a mirarnos. El rubio dio un respingo.

— ¿No entiendes español? Llegó mi chofer. Quita la moto.

—No lo hare. — le conteste con rudeza.

—Eren… — el rubio estaba nervioso, no había duda alguna.

— ¿Qué quieres? — me preguntó el castaño ladeando la cabeza —. Puedes ser amable y darme permiso, necesito ir a casa. Mi chofer está esperando. Apártate.

— Súbete. Yo te llevo a casa.

Eren abrió la boca con sorpresa, pero luego la compuso en una mueca y se rio por lo bajo. Me miró de arriba abajo.

— ¿Me vas a llevar… en eso? — dijo refiriéndose a la motocicleta —. Yo paso.

Tomó a su amigo del brazo y rodearon la moto esta vez por enfrente, ya no había forma en que les cerrara el paso mientras ambos caminaban hasta un automóvil negro de vidrios polarizados.

— ¡Hey! Déjame llevarte a casa. — como grité se detuvo. Al menos pude llamar su atención con rapidez giro el rostro —. Si me dejas llevarte te digo mi nombre.

Rodó los ojos como si le pareciera poca cosa. Pero me dio el tiempo suficiente para poder arrancar la moto llegar hasta donde se encontraba. El rubio se apartó de una zancada mientras que Eren jadeó al sentirme cerca, le tomé de la mano.

— Súbete, te daré un poco de descontrol entre semana.

No me soltó la mano y bajó la cara.

— No me drogo entre semana…

— ¿Quién hablo de drogas? — le sugerí en voz baja.

Eren debatió internamente. Me miró por unos largos y tendidos segundos, parecía que no dejaba de morderse el labio inferior porque en verdad que tenía un par de heridas adorables ahí y sus ojos revolotearon de mi rostro a la motocicleta. Luego se subió.

— ¡Eren! — lo llamó su amigo.

— Armin, dile al chofer que me voy, al rato regreso.

— Eren no. — suplicó el tal Armin —. Tu padre va a matarnos…

— Sólo dile eso. — pidió Eren—. Ya vámonos antes de que mi chofer te quiera golpear.

Asentí con cautela y como no solía usar casco de seguridad y no quería que se sintiera más que un poco frustrado aceleré con prudencia, además estaba en la zona escolar, pero sólo para demostrar un poco que él era mío y que yo me lo llevaba hice que la moto rugiera un poco y Eren chilló un poco cuando salimos del camino escolar.

—Levi. — le susurré —. Me llamo Levi.

Tenía las manos en mi playera gris y la cabeza sobre mi hombro, sólo escuché su débil risa y un 'si, si' muy bajito que no pude identificar completamente. Sí que era un ser extraño este chiquillo.

—0—0—0—

— ¿No dijiste que ibas a llevarme a casa? — murmuró extrañado cuando estacione la motocicleta en el estacionamiento del auto servicio de McDonald´s.

— ¿No tienes hambre? Voy a invitarte a comer, eso es todo…

— ¡Y además eres gentleman! — se rio en voz alta y se levantó de la moto junto a mí.

La verdad es que tenía bastante hambre y no quería aceptarlo, pero no sólo quería llevarlo a casa, de ser posible quisiera llevármelo a mi casa propia, es decir al departamento. Meterlo en la cama y darnos una buena revolcada, pero primero lo alimentaría. Es decir, atrae a la presa. Entramos al restaurante de comida basura y le pedí una cajita feliz a propósito. Pagué mientras él esperaba cerca de la puerta.

— Espero que esa mini hamburguesa sea para ti — bufó abriendo la puerta para que saliéramos.

— Los niños pequeños deben comer comida pequeña.

Se sentó en el asiento de la moto.

— Mueve tu trasero. ¿Dónde piensas comer? — me preguntó.

Y caminamos a través del estacionamiento casi vacío del mall, hasta que llegamos a las afueras de Wal-Mart donde había unas pequeñas bancas, limpias y en la sombra

— Su majestad puede comer su cajita feliz aquí.

Eren miró el asiento y se sentó sin prestar nada de atención alrededor, cruzó la pierna y me sonrió, como si acaso esperara que yo me sintiera halagado por su poca resistencia y su grande cooperación. Rodé los ojos y le entregué la cajita feliz.

— Al menos me hubieras dado una corona.

— Esto es McDonald's no Burger King — abrí mi propia comida y los dos comenzamos a comer.

Aunque odiara admitirlo, estaba muy a gusto a su lado desde verlo en la escuela hasta ahora, tenía cierta resistencia y cierta inclinación por mí que me resultaba fascinante y me sentía muy halagado al verlo comer a mi lado, no solo drogándonos. Me gustaba el estúpido. Era guapo, además era lindo y accesible. Teníamos historia y cogía bien. No sé qué más estaba esperando.

— ¿Ya terminaste de analizarme? — me preguntó llevándose un nuguet de pollo a la boca —. Eres guapo, así que no me molesta que me mires. Además, tuvimos sexo, pero estábamos drogados.

— Aun así, me gusto. De otra forma no estaría aquí ahora mismo… y tú… ¿Qué cosa eres? Por las noches te drogas con todo lo que encuentras, y tienes sexo con desconocidos… sin protección. Por el día estudiante ejemplar y además tienes dinero.

Recordé inconscientemente todo lo que estaba debajo de ese uniforme de estudiante perfecto, los piercings en su cadera, el tatuaje de su espalda y sus tetillas perforadas, probablemente había más cosas de las que no me había percatado, pero por ahora… podía recordar aquellas.

¿Tenía algo brillante en el ombligo?

Eren se quedó callado, había ingerido todo su refresco de limón y ahora jugaba con los hielos en el envase.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunté un poco preocupado por su repentino silencio.

— No, es que si tienes razón. — me dijo —. Por las noches soy una fiesta, en las mañanas estudiante ejemplar. Supongo que puedes verlo de esa manera… bueno, más o menos.

— ¿Eso piensas? — le pregunté sin razón de saber para donde dirigía esta conversación —. No entiendo a qué te refieres.

Volvió a guardar silencio y a guardar toda la basura dentro de la cajita feliz, incluyendo la mía. Tuve la impresión de que ya quería irse y no me atreví a preguntarle nada más.

—Yo, no tengo sexo con desconocidos, bueno sí. Pero nunca sin protección.

Le dio la vuelta a la conversación, se levantó y dejó toda la basura en el bote de a un lado de la banquilla. Caminaba como estudiante, estaban escondidas aquellas piernas que yo había tocado bien la noche del sábado. La madrugada del domingo. Volvió a sentarse y me miró.

— No soy un desconocido… y estoy limpio si eso te preocupa.

Sonrió.

—Ya sé, eres Levi. El que conocí el domingo y me recogió de la escuela el lunes, no pasa nada, pareces confiable. Eres guapo, me gustas. Me gustaría conocerte, enserio. No sé porque te digo esto… tal vez sólo estoy nervioso porque lo hicimos sin cuidarnos. Yo, realmente suelo tener sexo y parece que tú también…

— ¿Por qué no te haces estudios? — le pregunté con casualidad para dejar el tema a un lado y poder retomar mis artimañas de ligue —. No tienes nada que temer.

— Puedes hacerte unos también, es decir, ya sabes por si las **moscas**. No es que yo tenga nada, pero sabes es una buena forma de establecer confianza entre los dos….

Se me quedó viendo fijamente, sus labios temblaban, tenía miedo de decirme que quería saber que no tenía ninguna ETS, no me moleste, era algo natural. Me haría los estudios para demostrarle que confiábamos el uno en el otro, eso podía abrirnos las puertas para una nueva salida, una nueva revolcada, o besarnos hasta desgastar nuestra piel. Cualquier cosa estaba bien.

— No te preocupes. — le asegure levantándome —. No tengo nada, lo juro. Ahora vamos, dije que te llevaría a casa…

— Bueno, vamos.

Nos levantamos y no dijimos nada hasta que nos montamos en la moto, quise romper el silencio diciéndole algo que pensaba, pero no pude soltar nada y arranqué. Entonces lo escuche hablar quedito.

— Gracias por no molestarte.

Como me iba a molestar si al menos el mocoso tenia razones en preocuparse de haberse acostado con un extraño, sin embargo, aquí lo tenía, aferrando sus manos a mi espalda y sintiendo como la moto avanzaba y me mostraba el camino para llegar hasta su casa, que no estaba ya muy lejos de donde nos encontrábamos.

Un par de calles más adentro en donde estaban las casas más ricas de toda la zona.

Tragué saliva, así que si era verdad que tenía bastante dinero.

— Puedes dejarme en la esquina — me pidió.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes vergüenza de mí?

— Un poco. — se burló riendo —. No, en realidad es que mi padre podría hacer preguntas incómodas y no me da la gana responderle que hago con un motero a las cinco de la tarde. Además, seguro ya le llegaron los chismes de la escuela.

Paré la moto en la esquina de su casa, una mansión enorme con techos de teja rojiza y con pasto y arbustos. No era mi departamento sin duda. Eren se levantó de la moto y tomó su mochila, bailoteó un poco en el piso y luego me sonrió con soltura.

— Gracias por devolverme la cartera y por la comida.

— Tus modales cambian cerca de casa…

— Anótalo en tu lista de cosas mías — respondió levantando las cejas.

— Lo anotaré en mi lista de cosas que no me interesan — puntualicé —. Anda, ya corre a casa niño. Nos veremos luego.

— ¿Ah sí? — preguntó con socarronería —. ¿Quién lo asegura? O es que acaso estas invitándome a hacer algo. Tal vez estas invitándome a otro sábado de fiesta o algo parecido.

Me reí con incertidumbre de tomar enserio o no sus palabras. Dio una zancada hacia atrás.

— Bueno, yo te aseguro que si quieres salir de nuevo traeré un casco para tu cabecita de lobo. Te veo el viernes…

Encendí la motocicleta.

— ¿El viernes?

—Te veo en la escuela.

Arranqué la motocicleta para dejarlo mientras retrocedía con media sonrisa. Tenía ganas de venir a verlo el viernes y recogerlo de la escuela y ya no me daban tantas ganas de llevármelo de fiesta, pero era una tontería ponerme a pensar en eso, por ahora sólo tenía que ir a hacerme los análisis de ETS, no había problemas con respecto a esa parte.

—0—0—0—

Eren Jäger entró a su casa, más o menos sin hacer ruido, pero sin importarle mucho, a sabiendas de que no estaba completamente solo en la gran casa, pero que los que se encontraban realmente no eran personas por las cuales tuviera que preocuparse enteramente.

Dejó la mochila en el suelo a un lado de las escaleras y comenzó a subir los escalones. Ya no había necesidad de pasar a la cocina puesto que ya había comido bastante bien, aunque le costar admitir que una cajita feliz había logrado saciar su apetito.

— ¿Eren?

La voz lo sorprendió tanto que inconscientemente levantó las manos y se giró rápidamente.

— ¿Papá? ¿Qué haces en casa? ¿No deberías estar en el hospital? — le preguntó con nerviosismo.

— Me llamo el chofer — dijo el doctor cerrando la puerta —.Vine a casa en cuanto me entere, ¿Acaso hay alguien que te esté molestando?

— No papá, no en realidad. No sé de qué me hablas.

— Hablo de que te fuiste en motocicleta a no sé dónde a penas te saliste de la escuela, aun cuando el chofer estaba ahí. ¿Andas en malos pasos?

La situación era un poco graciosa, en realidad, Eren salía todo el tiempo a fiestas, regresaba ebrio y también se drogaba de sobremanera, se perforaba y se tatuaba. Aunque sacaba buenas calificaciones y sus escándalos no eran tan graves, apenas llegaba un desconocido y lo traía a su casa en moto perdían la cabeza pensando cosas malas. Que en realidad no estaban tan alejadas de la realidad, sin embargo, no había tantas razones para preocuparse.

Lo más gracioso de la situación era ver como su padre se preocupaba de sobremanera y en realidad no sabía absolutamente nada de su hijo y de su verdadera forma de ser o de sus métodos de entretenimiento o de su orientación sexual.

Este hombre, su padre, no sabía absolutamente nada de su familia y aun así siempre quería dar la imagen de la familia perfecta.

— Todo está bien papá.

El hombre de lentes subió unos escalones hasta llegar a la altura de su hijo.

— Eres mi único hijo, quiero que vayas por buen camino. — se notaba realmente preocupado, pero Eren no hizo caso y le dio la espalda.

— No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Siguió subiendo las escaleras hasta dejar a su padre muy abajo, muy lejos de él y muy alejado de su vida personal. Sonrió cuando pasó por las puertas escuchando el escándalo, vaya familia perfecta. Sobre todo, por su madre, como era posible que se pueda fingir por tanto tiempo. Por tanto tiempo aparentando que su vida era maravillosa, que la vida del famoso científico y doctor Grisha Jäger no tenía defectos.

Pero la realidad no era esa y su familia tenía más defectos de los que se veía a simple vista y muy pronto tendría muchísimos más defectos que antes.

—0—0—0—

— ¡Eren! — dijo el amigo del castaño tomándolo del brazo —. Pero, ¿has perdido la cabeza?

— ¿A qué te refieres Armin? —le preguntó Eren soltándose con suavidad de su agarre.

— ¿Estas saliendo con ese tipo drogadicto? — preguntó en voz baja —. El chofer está ahí y tu padre…

— Mi padre no va a decir nada — bufó Eren con fastidio —. Y el chofer puede irse al diablo, además no está drogado y no es un 'tipo', sólo conduce una Harley, es de marca, no hay problema.

—Si comienzas a saltarte las clases, lo será. — le advirtió el rubio con los brazos cruzados —. Además recuerda, que prometimos nunca drogarnos entre semana.

— No me estoy drogando, sólo salimos y esta vez me llevará directo a casa… ¿Verdad Levi?

— Como quieras. — le contesté rápidamente subiéndome a la moto y poniéndola a arrancar —. Traje tu casco, ahora pon tu trasero en la moto. Por favor.

Eren volvió a mirar a Armin y se levantó de hombros, siguió con su camino y abandonó a su amigo mientras se subía en mi motocicleta y le extendí el casco que le había conseguido, era un poco grande pero no tanto. Le quedaba bien. Y se veía bien, sujetado a mi espalda. Eren se veía bien junto a mí.

— ¿Listo? — le pregunté mientras se colocaba el casco.

— Completamente.

Arranqué, esta vez tenía intenciones de llevarlo a beber algo, de preferencia algo que no tuviera demasiado alcohol pero que pudiera contrarrestar con el calor de los mil demonios que quemaba como si no hubiera un mañana. No tenía tanto dinero, pero al menos podía darle un poco al castaño, sólo hasta que cayera redondo. Me estaba esforzando lo suficiente.

Terminamos en una fuente de sodas tomando una soda italiana de granate y tomándonos de las manos por encima de la mesa, como una estúpida pareja medio enamorada que estaba comenzando un ligue, pero yo ya era demasiado mayor como para estar con estas cosas, no sabía exactamente para donde iba. Pero quería al castaño, me gustaba.

— ¿Ya vamos a casa? — le pregunté cuando terminó de beber la soda, rodó los ojos, pero asintió aún con la pajilla en la boca.

— Entonces vamos.

Pagué y nos fuimos, de nuevo no nos encontrábamos nada lejos de su casa, así que el viaje sería corto, y yo aunque quería comérmelo a besos, no lo hice, porque simplemente no había demasiado acercamiento entre nosotros durante los días, porque no estábamos en una relación. Sólo estábamos saliendo, Dios sabe por qué.

 **«** Porque quería sentir su agujero de nuevo, sin duda **»**

¿Cuándo podría llevarlo a la cama de nuevo? ¿Y por cuento tiempo esta vez?

—No estás saliendo con nadie ¿verdad? — le pregunté estacionando la moto frente a su casa esta vez, Eren no dijo nada sobre mi acercamiento a su propiedad.

— ¿Yo? No realmente. — se quitó el casco —. ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Quieres otra cita? Pensé que ya te habrías cansado para este entonces, tendré que fingir un poco más.

— Relájate mocoso, aún no pasa una semana desde que empecé a verte el culo.

Me tiró el casco a las manos sin malicia. Sonrió sacando la lengua.

— Hey, no te vayas aún… traje algo.

Se quedó quieto mientras yo rebuscaba en el bolsillo de la motocicleta hasta dar con el arrugado papel blanco con letras negras, se lo extendí y aunque parecía un poco confundido lo tomó y comenzó a leerlo con detenimiento. Estaba un poco sorprendido, después de todo si me había hecho los análisis, todo estaba perfecto. Lo extraño era que yo realmente no había tardado nada en hacerme los estudios.

— Lo ves, estoy limpio. ¿Los tuyos?

Eren se quedó callado y me devolvió la hoja con una media sonrisa un poco nerviosa, sin saber exactamente que decirme.

— Pensaba hacérmelos este sábado… — murmuró bajito.

— ¿Este sábado? Qué lástima, planeaba darte un poco de LSD, uno de color rojo… para que veas todo nítidamente rojo. — lo acerqué a mi cuerpo, él se dejó hacer mientras yo lo apresaba con mi brazo su cintura, me sonrió y tomó mi rostro.

— Tendrás que esperar.

Hice una mueca. Con sensualidad Eren lamió mi labio inferior y luego mordió un poco con suavidad mientras yo más lo juntaba hasta mi rostro. Tenía mis manos en sus caderas y ya lo sentía bastante cerca, estábamos a nada de besarnos.

Se rio bajito.

— ¿Vas a besarme frente a mi casa?

— Tú ibas a besarme frente a tu casa… — le recrimine —. Pero, si ya te vas, sólo dame uno.

Eren se quedó callado y medio se intentó alejar, pero lo atraje con artimañas hasta mi cuerpo de nuevo, ya había encendido el motor de la moto, así que sólo necesitaba un beso suyo para poder largarme de una vez. Negó con la cabeza, pero al mismo tiempo me besó con fiereza los labios, tan idéntico a como lo recordaba, pero sin las drogas encima.

— Entonces, nos vemos el próximo viernes.

— Claro… — se apartó de mí y me dejó con una cara de baboso mientras se alejaba aún con su uniforme del colegio.

¿Algún día volvería a verlo con la ropa de la otra vez? Me lo pregunté por un segundo y después termine por arrancar y apartarme de ese barrio.

—0—0—0—

Era la cuarta vez que veía a Eren desde que nos habíamos conocido en una fiesta de sábado por la noche. La primera vez habíamos tenido sexo desenfrenado en un baño asqueroso, estábamos muy drogados. La segunda vez comimos comida basura, la tercera le invite una bebida y me había besado enfrente de su casa. Pero esta vez…

Esta vez era muy diferente a las otras.

Desde que vi su cara me di cuenta que algo estaba distinto, rechazó el casco de la motocicleta y su amigo no había hecho el mayor intento por impedir que se subiera conmigo, ni siquiera había visto al chofer que normalmente lo venía a recoger saliendo de la escuela.

Sólo me saludo, se subió y me dijo que lo llevara a casa, creo reconocer cuando alguien tiene una sonrisa fingida, pero en el caso de Eren yo apenas y podía adivinar si esta era una actitud normal o había algo realmente mal. Así debía de sentirse la gente conmigo todo el tiempo, o al menos el 80% de las veces que estaba con alguien.

El camino fue más rápido de lo normal, llevé la motocicleta a una velocidad extra, para llegar antes a su hermoso domicilio y no sé porque, deshacerme lo más pronto de él y de su actitud extraña. Durante el trayecto no dijo ni una sola palabra, termine convenciéndome de que tal vez sólo estaba de mal humor.

Cuando estacioné la motocicleta enfrente de su casa Eren se bajó y se me quedó viendo.

— ¿Quieres pasar?

— No, realmente.

Bajó la mirada y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Sólo habían pasado siete días desde el último viernes que nos vimos, pero su actitud había cambiado desconsiderablemente en una semana. ¿Tal vez estaba molesto por vernos hasta ahora?

— No hay nadie importante.

— ¿Cómo? — pregunté con burla —. ¿No hay nadie cuidándote en casa?

— Aunque no lo creas, es viernes. Mi padre llega tarde del hospital… — sonrió con malicia —. Ya pásate. No te hagas del rogar, tengo que hablar contigo…

Me levanté de la motocicleta porque había pronunciado palabras impronunciables, 'tengo que hablar contigo', esas eran cosas peligrosas. Dejé la moto y lo seguí apenas unos pasos por detrás, estaba jugando con sus llaves, pero cuando llegamos al gran pórtico la puerta se abrió sin llaves, Eren entró como si nada y dejó la mochila tirada en el piso.

— Ven, subamos… ¿Quieres comer algo?

— ¿Me llevaras a tu habitación? — le pregunté ya subiendo las escaleras —. No traje nada para divertirnos…

Eren detuvo su paso a la mitad de las escaleras y me volvió a sonreír, no era la misma sonrisa de siempre, tenía algo escalofriante y macabro en ella.

— No te preocupes por eso.

No supe exactamente a qué se refería, y tampoco quise averiguarlo. En vez de eso me puse a ver los increíbles detalles de la casa, los cuadros familiares y todas las riquezas que su casa mantenía en buen estado, aun siendo así de ostentosa no había ningún sirviente ni mucho menos.

Llegamos al primer piso, todas las puertas estaban cerradas, pero había bastante ruido en la primera. Eren siguió caminando como si nada, pero yo no pude más que detenerme. Parecía que había alguien encerrado adentro, algo muy salvaje como un animal furioso y hambriento, pero la pared me impedía escuchar correctamente el ajetreo.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Eren deteniéndose unas zancadas enfrente de mí.

— No mencionaste que tuvieras un perro.

Eren alzó una ceja, luego sonrió, y se llevó la mano a la frente. Después no pudo controlar su risa por más tiempo, no dejó de carcajearse hasta que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y tuvo que tocarse el estómago, fruncí el ceño, entre el escándalo de la habitación y la risa de Eren me sentía un poco estresado.

— Un perro… — se rio Eren—. Sí, supongo que puedes llamarlo así. ¿Quieres verlo?

Aun sin esperar mi consentimiento, Eren se deslizó hasta la puerta del escándalo y me pidió que me acercara con un movimiento de su mano, con la otra giró el pomo y entreabrió un poco la puerta, se quedó mirando adentro por unos segundos y luego me dejó mirar, apartándose.

Sin saber bien que esperar exactamente pegué mi ojo a la rendija de la puerta. Mi corazón se quedó helado, estaba claro que no era un animal, y tampoco ningún tipo de mascota. Sólo se trataba de una mujer, estaba completamente desnuda y tenía sexo con otros cuatro hombres al mismo tiempo, gemía y gritaba como loca. Había cámaras y básicamente se trataba de una orgia.

— Es mi madre… — comentó Eren en un suspiro cerrando la puerta —. Una puta. Como yo. Y todo es su culpa.

— ¿Tu padre sabe de esto? — le pregunté apartándome de la puerta por completo, Eren ya estaba caminando de nuevo, caminó un par de puertas más hasta que llegó a una que parecía ser la suya.

— Es ninfómana.

Esa fue su explicación y abrió la puerta, adentro no estaba precisamente la habitación de un adolescente riquillo con droga escondida que me imagine que Eren tendría, en realidad se trataba de una especie de salón con grandes estantes de libros y discos regados por algunas partes, más que un lugar desordenado parecía un lugar que había pasado por una pelea. Había un sofá cama y varias cosas más tiradas en el piso, encendió el candelabro, aunque las ventanas estaban abiertas.

— No quise entrometerme. — intenté retomar el tema de su madre —. ¿Eso está bien para ti?

— ¿Lo de mi madre? —se sentó en la cama —. Es una zorra, realmente no me importa. Mi padre no puede controlarla, pero, tampoco puede dejar que salga de aquí y se vuelva loca. Es una prisionera en la casa de muñecas de mi padre tal y como yo lo soy.

— No eres la clase de prisionero que sale a fiestas los sábados por la noche ¿verdad?

Ante esto, Eren sonrió. Me senté en la cama y se me quedó viendo mientras se quitaba el saco de la escuela, una parte de mi creyó que por fin nos acostaríamos de nuevo. Pero sólo se quedó quieto después de eso.

— ¿Quieres una explicación?

— ¿A qué cosa? — le pregunté sin dejar el contacto visual que habíamos establecido.

— Mi padre quiere dar a creer que su hogar es perfecto, pero desde siempre ha estado cagado. Cuando era joven sus padres lo obligaron a casarse para poder heredar la compañía…. Es el dueño de los hospitales y laboratorios de investigación 'New life' es por eso que tenemos tanto dinero.

— ¿Y se casó con tu madre? — le pregunté.

Él asintió.

— En ese entonces ella era la hija de una respetable familia, un contacto social de las farmacias y drugstore 'Saint James' ahora son 'New life' también, cuando se casaron ella empeoró su estado hasta volverse casi loca… por la importancia de mi padre jamás pudo ser tratada correctamente en un hospital decente. — explicó Eren quitándose los zapatos y sacando algunas cosas que estaban en el cajón de su buro —. Entonces mi padre estaba asqueado de ella al grado de no querer tocarla, nunca pudo tener un matrimonio normal con una puta… así que comenzó a tratarla en casa. Él mismo.

— ¿Te refieres a que…?

— Intentó controlar su ninfomanía él solo, son problemas mentales y él sabe de medicina. Aun ahora realmente yo… no sé exactamente lo que le hizo, pero logró calmarla lo suficiente como para poder engendrar un hijo en ella. Y lo hizo a base de medicamentos de experimentación que creó el mismo.

Eren estaba contándome una parte muy íntima de su vida, sin seguridad del saber porqué, tal vez yo también debería contarle algo a cambio. Tal vez debería contarle el por qué mi madre murió y que me dejó una herencia moderada que apenas me ayudaba a sobrevivir a mí solo. Cualquier cosa, pero los problemas de Eren sonaban muchísimo mayor. Terminó de sacar las hojas de su buro y me miró con la misma sonrisa retorcida de antes.

— ¿Estas enfermo? — le pregunté cuando me extendió los papeles —. ¿Tienes una ETS?

Eren se rio. Y se dejó caer en la cama, tomó un cigarrillo de mi chamarra y lo encendió con un encendedor que estaba en su cama. Se quedó acostado, no me decidí a mirar los papeles hasta escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

— Sí, estoy enfermo… pero no es una ETS. Es mucho peor.

— ¿Tienes cáncer? —le pregunté extrañamente preocupado —. ¿Algo incurable?

Eren dio caladas largas al cigarrillo y luego lo apagó contra la pared, sacó el humo de la boca y se removió hasta que sus ojos chocaron con los míos.

— Estoy embarazado.

Abrí los ojos como platos, los efectos de esas palabras me dejaron completamente pasmado. Ya las había escuchado al menos dos veces antes, pero, siempre eran falsas alarmas… siempre eran chicas con las que había ido enserio. No un rollo de una noche, no con un hombre… porque lo último que se me había pasado por la mente en aquel instante era protegerme. Me preocupaban las ETS, pero jamás, un….

— Que buena broma.

Eren suspiró y rodó los ojos.

— Pensé que dirías algo más sabio. — Eren se levantó y me sacudió los papeles frente a la cara —. ¿Sabes leer? Pues lee esto. Estoy embarazado. Tengo 14 días.

Tomé las hojas que me zarandeaba en frente y las leí con rapidez, se trataba de unos estudios para detectar ETS, los estudios que Eren se había hecho el día sábado, eran muestras de sangre y orina en las que marcaba la inexistencia de una enfermedad de transmisión sexual, había una larga lista de tachaduras a enfermedades, era muy parecida a la que yo me había hecho, pero más profesional. Sin embargo, después de la primera hoja había unas pequeñas letras en rojo que resaltaban más de lo normal.

— Positivo a gestación, hormona de HCG en crecimiento…. — leí sin entender que mierda estaba sucediendo —. Eren yo, de verdad no entiendo. ¡Eres hombre!

— ¡Fue lo que yo dije! — gritó volviendo a levantar los papeles —. Entonces cuando recibí esta mierda, me sacó de mis cabales, corrí hasta el consultorio del hospital más importante de mi padre y me hice otros estudios de ETS, a escondidas de mi padre lo mejor que pude. Todo salió negativo de nuevo, pero ahí estaba ¡Embarazo! Hable con el doctor y ¿Sabes que hicimos? ¡Más estudios!

— Pero, ¿Qué demonios, Eren? En lo último en lo que me preocupo cuando tengo relaciones con otro hombre es en un embarazo — dije levantándome de la cama —. Tiene que ser un maldito error.

— No es un error, me hicieron pruebas — explicó levantándose también —. Los medicamentos que utilizó mi padre para controlar la ninfomanía de mi madre, provocaron deformaciones en mí, hormonas femeninas… es una tontería. Pero es verdad. Es imposible, pero me está pasando a mí…

— No me jodas, Eren— dije golpeándome la frente —. ¿Qué clase de cosa? No, simplemente no puedo creerlo…

Eren volvió a tirarse en la cama y encendió otro cigarrillo. Se lo metió a la boca temblando.

—Ya sé que no me crees, pero es enserio… no he enfrentado a mi padre por obvias razones, pero sé que si le pregunto tendré las respuestas.

— ¡Pues pregúntale!

— ¡Me va a matar si se entera que estoy embarazado!

— ¡No estas embarazado! — le grite —. Eres un chico, los chicos no tienen bebés, esto es un problema mental… seguro es un embarazo psicológico. Tenemos que ir al doctor ya mismo, debes ir a un psiquiatra.

— ¡Anda! Llámame loco, has lo que quieras.

— No, no era mi intención — dije tomándole de la mano —. Pero, tú no estas embarazado…

— ¡Lo estoy! — gritó Eren—. Tampoco quería creerlo, me hice estudios, ultrasonidos, radiografías… soy un caso aislado, el producto de pruebas. Un conejillo de indias, el útero que todos los hombres tenemos y jamás se desarrolla en mí se desarrolló.

— Pero, tú ni siquiera eras virgen. — Eren se levantó y me echó el humo a la cara.

—No soy virgen, he sido una puta y he tenido sexo cientos de veces con chicos distintos. Pero jamás, sin protección ¿Comprendes eso? Fue tu maldito semen el que se insertó en mi útero de chico deforme… ahora me has preñado.

— ¿Eren? — Eren se sorprendió tanto que el cigarrillo cayó el piso, lo pise rápidamente para que no incendiara la habitación. La puerta se abrió y Eren tenía los ojos abiertos con mucho miedo—. ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Quién es él?

Era un hombre de cabello café y lentes, tenía un semblante severo, pero no parecía furioso, en realidad se veía muy serio. Pero Eren estaba completamente desconcertado, sabía que su padre había escuchado perfectamente bien toda la conversación. Que ahora su padre se había enterado de algo que yo aún no podía ni asimilar.

— Padre, es…

— ¿Quién es? — le preguntó a Eren refiriéndose a mí—. ¿Me puedes explicar que hace aquí y de qué demonios es de lo que estabas hablando?

No pude evitarlo, Eren estaba demasiado nervioso. Tuve que moverme y dar un paso, realmente Eren y yo aún no lográbamos comprender completamente que estaba pasando, pero este hombre era el culpable, había utilizado medicamentos que habían provocado que Eren pudiera resultar embarazado y aun así se atrevía a pedirle explicaciones.

— Más bien. Usted explíquenos, ¿Qué demonios pasa con el cuerpo de Eren? ¿Lo supo todo el tiempo, que él podía tener hijos? ¿Se atrevió a darle esas medicinas a su esposa aun cuando sabía que su hijo podía salir con esta clase de malformaciones?

Al escucharme hablar se quedó completamente callado, no asimilaba que fuera yo el que le estuviera gritando. Eren tenía los ojos llorosos y sus manos temblaban.

— Sabía perfectamente cuales eran los riesgos de los medicamentos en Eren, no eran más que hormonas para tratar la ninfomanía, había demasiadas hormonas en tu madre… las suficientes como para producir una niña. Pero no hubo tal niña, sólo estabas tú. Y sabía que tenías ciertas funciones femeninas inexplicables, pero no pensé que fueran problemas porque tú ¡Eras un hombre! Nunca ibas a tener un bebé, porque jamás ibas a estar con otro hombre, porque tú podías dar vida en mujeres.

— ¡Sabias que podía tener bebés y jamás me lo advertiste! — le gritó Eren, di un paso atrás al conocer la información necesitada, realmente Eren si podía tener bebés. Su cuerpo sufría la transición de muchísimas hormonas femeninas, había alterado su cuerpo y sus funciones y ahora estaba…. —. Tengo una sorpresa papá, soy gay. Tengo sexo con hombres y con este que ves aquí, voy a tener un hijo.

Me alejé como quien es picado con una lanza. Tener un hijo, no, ni de puta broma. No estaba hecho para tener hijos, apenas conocía a este sujeto y habíamos tenido un encuentro clandestino, era verdad que me gustaba, pero no podía tener un hijo suyo, no estaba hecho para ser padre. No quería, no podía.

— Debes abortar — le dijo su padre.

— ¿A-abortar? — susurró Eren—. ¿Abortar se puede?

— No lo sé, pero debemos intentarlo. Aún tienes un futuro por delante, no puedes tener un hijo. Nadie debe enterarse de esto, nos llevarías a la ruina. Si no quieres abortar, tendré que encerrarte aquí Eren. Hagamos las cosas por las buenas.

Las palabras de su padre me golpearon justo en la otra parte donde no quería ser golpeado. Estaba realmente hablando enserio, la madre de Eren era una prisionera lívida e injuriosa, Eren se convertiría en otro personaje así, aquí encerrado. O tal vez, podía abortar, matar al hijo que traía en su vientre.

— Está bien — murmuró Eren.

— ¿Lo harás? — le pregunte con indecisión.

— No voy a tener un bebé y tú no vas a ser padre.

Era una explicación simple, yo no podía ser padre. Eren tenía una vida por delante y lo de nosotros debió de haberse quedado en un revolcón de una noche de fiesta. Yo no podía ser padre, Eren tenía razón, además este bebé era el producto de las malformaciones de Eren, es probable que ni siquiera alcanzara un desarrollo propicio, es posible que este bebé no llegara nada.

— No puedo ser padre —solté mirándole, él me miro —. Si quieres tenerlo este es el adiós, pero si quieres abortar estaré a tu lado.

Eren bajó la mirada, su padre sólo carraspeó antes de que él volviera a levantar el rostro y lo mirara.

—Voy a abortar.

—Bien en ese caso, tendré que preparar todo. Lo harás el domingo, no iras a la escuela un par de días, pero no es importante, lo mejor será que te quedes a descansar…

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Eren asustado —. ¿Lo haremos… aquí?

— ¿Pensaste que iríamos al hospital? — dijo el hombre sacando el teléfono de su bata —. No puedo arriesgarme a que las personas se enteren de tu desliz, lo haremos aquí mismo. Yo me encargaré de todo. No tienes que preocuparte. Ahora tú, si nos disculpas creo que mi hijo y yo tenemos algunos asuntos que tratar.

No me tocó, pero me invitaba a salir sólo con la mirada, Eren se me quedó viendo y ya no pude decirle nada antes de darle la espalda e irme. Salí por la puerta, ya sabía dónde estaba la salida, el padre de Eren me acompañó hasta las escaleras y después estuve por mi cuenta. Miré arriba y Eren estaba mirándome recargado sobre el barandal de las escaleras. Me hubiera gustado decirle algo, pero no dije nada. Sólo me di la vuelta y me fui.

En cuanto di un paso afuera quise volver.

—0—0—0—

— ¡Levi! — me gritó la loca abriendo la puerta con las llaves que había sacado de Dios sabe dónde—. ¡Enanin! ¿Qué pasa?

Se dio cuenta de inmediato, apenas había cruzado la micro sala y ya estaba en la puerta de mi habitación, tenía más de 12 horas bajo del cobertor gris y tenía el torso desnudo, las ventanas abiertas dando un poco de aire, pero aun así debía dar mal aspecto. O cualquier cosa, porque Hanji era perceptiva, pero no tanto.

— ¡Es sábado! Pensé que haríamos algo divertido esta noche…

— Lárgate, cuatro ojos. — le pedí sin nada de amabilidad esperando que me diera la espalda y se drogara sola en la sala o llamara a Erwin. Pero que me dejara lejos de sus planes.

— ¿Estas deprimido? — preguntó recargándose en el tocador y sacando un cigarrillo —. ¿Qué diablos te pasó? ¿Líos de faldas?

— Solo déjame. — le supliqué dándole la espalda y girando hacia la ventana —. No tengo ganas de salir.

— ¡Oh vamos enano! ¡Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea! Yo te aconsejaré. — escuche el sonido del golpe de su mano contra su ronco pecho.

— Eso me preocupa — murmuré con molestia.

Arrastró la silla de mi escritorio y la dejó a lado de mi cama, mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas y hacia ademanes de psicóloga estúpida.

— Sólo sácalo.

Me quedé meditando por unos segundos que tan buena idea era girarme, mirar a Hanji a la cara y decirle todo lo que me acongojaba desde hace horas, porque realmente mi pecho tenía la necesidad de sacar esta clase de cosas. Me giré y ahí estaba, se le veía más seria que lo que se acostumbra a verla, me dio confianza.

Me quité las cobijas de encima y me puse de rodillas.

— Escucha, es una completa locura. ¿Recuerdas al estudiante de Sina? — le pregunté cerrando los ojos.

— ¿El castaño adolescente? Si, era lindo. ¿Estuviste saliendo con él, no?

— Bueno, pues resulta que es hijo del dueño de toda la empresa 'New Life' y de una ninfómana, cuando su madre lo tuvo estuvo bajo un fuerte tratamiento de medicamentos que contenían hormonas femeninas que lograron hacer que él desarrollara un útero y ahora esta embarazado de mí, porque tuvimos sexo sin protección, y abortará el domingo. Te dije que era una locura…

Tenía los ojos abiertos como un búho, muy extrañada y la boca medio abierta. Supe que quizá estaba a punto entrar en alguna especie de pánico extraño, pero más que nada se veía… completamente crédula.

— ¡He oído de eso antes! — me dijo chasqueando los dedos.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡Hombre con útero! Enserio, todos los hombres tienen uno, pero nunca llega a desarrollarse porque el sexo del bebé se decida antes de que pueda desarrollarse, no tiene función alguna así que…. Es muy probable que, si tu novio utilizaba esas hormonas… ¡Ahora estas esperando un bebé!

— ¡Es una locura Hanji! — le tiré una almohada en la cara.

—Y ahora va a abortar y eso te pone morros — dijo sujetando la almohada y rascándose la mandíbula.

— No puedo ser padre. Soy una basura humana, no trabajo, no estudio y a duras penas puedo mantenerme a mí mismo, con el dinero que me dejó mi madre en la herencia. Eren tiene oportunidades, si deja las drogas a tiempo, él puede tener un mejor futuro.

— ¡Y te sientes egoísta si le dices que renuncie a ellas para tener al bebé! — dijo Hanji alejándose en la silla de rueditas.

— No lo hará. — le expliqué levantándome —. Su padre es un loco obsesionado con una familia perfecta y no dejara que tenga un hijo. Si es necesario lo obligara a abortar.

— Bueno, pero esa es una decisión de ambos — explicó Hanji abiertamente —. Y si él realmente no lo ha considerado deberías plantearlo, tener el bebé con tu apoyo y hacerte responsable, si aun así no quiere tener al bebé. Despídete. ¡Sólo imagina como será posible que logre levantarse todos los días por la mañana sabiendo que mató a su hijo! — se quedó callada y en el marco de la puerta se giró a verme —. ¿Y tú Levi? ¿No te arrepentirías?

A este punto Hanji ya me había convencido de algo importante, yo jamás lo apoye. Es verdad que él no quería tener un hijo, porque era una condenada locura y yo no podía ser padre, pero como podíamos saberlo en verdad si jamás lo consideramos. Yo era un hijo de puta, pero no podía simplemente matar algo que ya venía de mí, además era mi error… nuestro error, por no usar condón.

A veces las madres dicen 'Un embarazo es lo mejor que te puede pasar' porque lo comparan con las enfermedades de transmisión sexual. Y mientras me ponía unos pantalones limpios pensaba eso, realmente era una bendición que se tratara de un bebé y nada horrible… era como si Dios lo hubiera puesto en nuestro camino. Que cosa tan más rara.

¿Por qué de todos me involucre con este exactamente?

— ¿A dónde vas? — preguntó Hanji cuando ya me había vestido y caminaba hasta la puerta —. Acabo de preparar dos dosis de crack. ¿No quieres?

—Tengo que ver a Eren, voy a replantearle nuestras opciones — le expliqué tomando las llaves —. Y es demasiado temprano para la piedra.

Cerré la puerta de un portazo y bajé las escaleras casi corriendo, no podía creer que había necesitado de la ayuda de Hanji para tomar esta decisión, pero ahora me sentía más decidido que nunca antes. No me sentía más responsable porque no se podía, por que era notable mi irresponsabilidad teniendo a una loca consumiendo piedra de crack en mi departamento.

No importaba saltarme un par de altos con tal de llegar con Eren lo más pronto posible, de verdad necesitaba verlo. Estaba decidido a convencerlo, demostrarle que podía ser responsable por los dos. Dar la cara como un hombre de 25 años. Nos llevábamos casi diez años, pero lo lograría… casi me lo había planteado por completo, sólo necesitaba que Eren dijera que sí.

Cuando vi la casa, me pareció aún más imponente que las primeras veces, era una gran casa, una pequeña mansión, era verdad que su padre era un empresario, pero no tenía una casa de más de un par de millones de dólares, bueno tal vez un poco más. No podía echarme para atrás. Estacioné la moto y me bajé para correr hasta la puerta.

Nunca antes había tocado el timbre, así que me las arregle como pude y jalé la aldaba para pegarle a madera, con más insistencia de la necesaria.

—Abran, mierda…

— ¿Quién es? — dijo una voz femenina muy extraña, pero abrió la puerta y eso era lo único importante.

— ¿Dónde está Eren? — pregunté metiéndome en la casa sin pedir permiso, la mujer se apartó al verme.

Tenía el maquillaje corrido y se parecía muchísimo a Eren, supe que era su madre de inmediato, al menos estaba medio vestida, aunque estaba descalza y parecía borracha, pero realmente no lo estaba. Tal vez sólo dopada.

— ¿Mi hijo? — me preguntó como si desconociera su propio nombre, tal vez no me habría sorprendido mucho —. Esta en su cuarto, no ha salido en unos días…

Me fui corriendo a las escaleras, pero ella me siguió avanzando los escalones de dos en dos, sólo esperaba no tener que lidiar con un ataque de ninfomanía en este momento, porque estaba completamente dispuesto a inmovilizarla para que me dejara llegar con Eren lo más pronto posible.

— Supe que tendrá un bebé. — escupió cuando llegamos al pasillo —. Que lo abortará. Que valiente, yo habría deseado abortarlo a él…

No escuche más, porque ya comenzaba a molestarme y a apretar los puños. Abrí la puerta que suponía si era la habitación de Eren y ahí estaba él, estaba acostado en la cama con un cigarrillo en la mano, calando una buena cantidad de humo, dio un respingo cuando me vio entrar y cuando cerré la puerta en la cara de su madre.

— Levi… ¿Qué?

— Levántate. — le hablé con fuerza buscando una maleta debajo de su cama —. Empaca tus cosas.

— ¿A dónde iremos? — me preguntó levantándose y fumando más rápidamente, comencé a tomar toda la ropa que me encontraba en la habitación y la metí en la maleta que me había encontrado, Eren comenzó a seguirme como un perrito cuando dejé la maleta sobre la cama.

— Apaga eso — le dije tomando el cigarrillo de su boca y estrellándolo contra la alfombra.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó mientras echaba libros a la maleta, no sé porque lo hacía.

— Iremos a mi departamento…

—Yo no, no puedo irme Levi — me dijo sacando una de sus camisetas.

— Escucha — dije tomando su camiseta y metiéndola de nuevo, luego tome sus manos —. Sé que te dije que no podía ser padre, y no mentía. No estoy preparado, pero te aseguro que nos arrepentiremos muchísimo más si decides no tenerlo.

— Pero, Levi… — dijo Eren siseando —. No puedo irme, no podemos… tú no trabajas, yo estudio. Además, mi padre…

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Losé! Sé que esto es egoísta y que te estoy quitando la oportunidad de un futuro mejor, pero dime…. Sólo contéstame esto Eren, ¿Cuándo algo que te sugiere tu padre resulta ser la mejor opción?

Eren me soltó las manos, se quedó mirándome y luego miró el piso. Quise darle un beso, plantárselo en la cara y decirle que me haría cargo, pero tampoco era tan estúpido como para soltarle eso para convencerlo. Seguí empacando cuando abrieron la puerta. Para ese momento Eren ya estaba sacando sus cosas de debajo de la cama…

— ¿Otra vez tú aquí? Nos veríamos hasta mañana… ¿Eren? ¿Qué estás haciendo? — entró Grisha Jäger y atrás de él su madre fumando un poco de tabaco puro.

— Empaco, me voy.

— ¿Irte? ¡No puedes irte! Eres mi hijo, debes permanecer en casa… además, todo lo que planeamos Eren. — su padre se lanzó a su lado como un león a su presa, Eren movió el brazo.

—No me toques o te derrumbo tu ideal de casita perfecta. Le contaré a todo el mundo la verdad, desde que soy un consumidor de drogas, hasta que soy homosexual y también que estoy embarazado, que no eres buen padre y que tienes a una puta por esposa. No vuelvas a intentar tocarme.

— ¿A dónde iras? — le preguntó el hombre retirando el brazo con disgusto.

— Me voy con Levi.

Me miró.

— ¿Cómo piensas vivir con él? No trabaja y no hace nada, Eren no lo arruines, tienes un futuro por delante….

— ¿Ah sí? — gritó Eren— Mira papá, yo podre ser una persona muy mierda, pero no quiero despertarme todos los días pensando que hice exactamente lo que tú querías y convertirme en otro de tus muñecos que no hace nada. Quedarme encerrado aquí y volverme loco lentamente sólo porque decidiste jugar a la casita feliz, he pasado cada segundo desde que cumplí los trece intentando destruir la imagen de niño perfecto para ti y jamás te disté cuenta ¡Fiestas, alcohol, sexo, drogas! Te enteraste de mi embarazo por accidente, porque si no jamás te habrías enterado… y yo lo habría tenido a escondidas.

— Está bien, Eren — le dije intentando calmarlo —. Sigue empacando. Nos largamos de esta casa.

— ¿Y de que van a vivir?

— Ya me las arreglaré…

—Yo me haré cargo.

Ambos hablamos al mismo tiempo, nos miramos. Eren se quedó callado y volvió a empacar como lo estaba haciendo. Yo me moví hasta donde estaba su padre que se quedó helado, pero aun así se notaba furioso.

—Me haré responsable de Eren — le expliqué calmadamente.

— ¿Tú desde cuando crees que puedes hacerte cargo de mi hijo? No tienes nada. Y ahora piensas tener un hijo, es una completa locura, Eren físicamente no debía poder tenerlos, es una deformidad. Déjame curarte, Eren, si te vas perderás todo. Incluso tu seguro médico ¿Qué harás si esa cosa nace enferma?

— No me importa. Sólo quiero irme de aquí, siempre quise irme de aquí... Levi es mi boleto de salida y perdona, pero lo voy a tomar.

Eren cerró la maleta. Y se giró. La tomé y la puse sobre mi hombro, no había más explicaciones que dar, me iba a llevar a Eren de esta casa y nadie más que este hombre estaba interfiriendo, y tenía las de perder si se trataba de golpes, pero tal como dijo… no nos convenía que Eren quedara desatendido durante su embarazo, aunque por su cara, parecía que ya planeaba desheredarlo y todo el rollo del asunto.

— No lo hagas Eren, no te conviene…

— No le conviene tomar una decisión apresurada por usted, si Eren de verdad no quiere tenerlo, quiero que lo decida por su cuenta y aquí es sólo un prisionero.

— ¡Pero, le di todo! Él me ha traicionado, acostándose con basura como tú y drogándose… no puedo creerlo ¿Sabes el daño que tendrá ese engendro?

—Ya te dije que no me interesa, ahora apártate y déjame salir. No le hagas más caso Levi… — me tomó de la mano y ambos comenzamos a caminar, cuando pasamos a su lado Eren miró mal a su padre —. Él es el papá de mi hijo, pero no le hagas tantas preguntas. Las decisiones de mi vida las tomo yo.

—Eres igual de puta que yo. — se rio su madre.

—Igual vas a seguir aquí encerrada. Debajo de mi cama hay marihuana, no la toques drogadicta de mierda.

—Mira quien lo dice.

No miramos atrás cuando salimos con la maleta de Eren y nos despedimos de la casa sin siquiera fijarnos, noté la mirada pérdida de Eren. Sabía que ya no había un lugar para él en esa casa y que ahora dependía completamente de mí, que yo lo había sacado de ese infierno en el que nació. Que ahora era mi responsabilidad, que había perdido su seguro médico y todos sus privilegios.

Sólo me tenía a mí.

Se aferró a mi espalda y arrancamos para que pudiera llevarlo a mi departamento de una buena vez por todas.

Cuando llegamos al edificio gris, Eren ya estaba igual de callado que antes. No me sorprendía, pero era como hablar con una pared, lo que normalmente la gente pensaba cuando se trataba de mí.

—Y es el departamento número cuatro, está en el tercer piso… — abrí la puerta con las llaves y dejé la mochila en el piso mientras le mostraba el lugar —. Está completamente limpio, te lo aseguro.

Lo dejé ver el interior y él estaba hecho un mar de nervios, se tronaba los dedos a cada minuto y entró analizando todo el lugar. Era verdad que era un departamento pequeño y sin nada de color, nada comparado con su casa y las cosas a las que estaba acostumbrado, pero estaba limpio al menos.

— Esta es la sala y el comedor, por allá esta la cocineta y hay un balcón donde se tiende la ropa y esta la lavadora. Por aquí está el baño… en la cocina y esta es la habitación. La cama es individual, pero debe ser suficiente para ti. Yo dormiré en el sofá.

Eren analizó todo con detenimiento, la sala el comedor y la cocina se veían todas juntas, la habitación sólo estaba separada por la puerta. Eren tomó su maleta y la arrastró hasta la habitación.

— ¿Es tu novia? — preguntó Eren abriendo la puerta.

Hanji acababa de levantarse de la cama y estaba muy drogada. Pero sonreía con torpeza y levantó la mano para estrechar la de Eren.

— Ah no, sólo es la loca de Hanji.

— Muchísimo gusto señorito Jäger, perdone, pero estoy bajo efecto del crack y no sé qué decirle… salvo… ¡Felicidades! Espero que tenga un muchachito muy sano. Levi es un gruñón por las mañanas.

— Conmigo ha sido muy amable — comentó Eren dejando la maleta en la cama y dejando salir a la castaña —. No tengo quejas, todavía.

—Me alegro muchísimo por ti, pero él me pega todo el tiempo y bueno, ya no los molesto más, me voy a tirar en el sillón…

Dicho esto, se quedó acostada en el sillón más amplio y comenzó a divagar en voz baja y a quedarse dormida. Eren comenzó a desempacar todas sus cosas, me acerque con lentitud y lo vi hacer por un par de minutos aquella actividad, hasta que noté su desorganización y decidí hacerlo por mi propia cuenta.

— ¿Ella siempre está aquí? — me preguntó con amabilidad, pero se notaba que estaba frustrado.

— Generalmente no, pero los sábados salimos por la noche. Así que tampoco es muy raro que la veas por aquí…

— Ahhh, bueno. Tengo que mostrarte algo — dijo Eren levantándose de la cama y caminando hasta su maleta que había colocado encima de mi ropero —. Es esto.

— ¿Qué es eso? — le pregunté viendo el frasco.

— Son mis ahorros, tengo aproximadamente unos 8,000 dólares. No es nada, y un par de tarjetas. Necesito que vayas al banco y saques todo el dinero posible antes de que mi padre las cancele. — tomé las tarjetas —.Yo me quedare aquí, toma, te apuntare las claves…

— ¿No quieres acompañarme? — le pregunté alzando una ceja, Eren negó con rapidez.

—No creo que sea buena idea que salga por ahora, si mi padre me está buscando puede encontrarme, hay que mantener el perfil bajo…

— Pero, Eren… ¿Ya no vas a estudiar?

Eren se acostó en la cama. Se hizo bolita y luego sonrió sin dejar de mirarme en ningún momento.

— ¿Tú quién crees que pagaba la colegiatura? Aún me queda este mes, pero después me van a correr e incluso si mi padre no dejase de pagar me correrían si se enteran que estoy esperando un bebé, así son las reglas. No voy a terminar el instituto.

Guardé las tarjetas de crédito en mi pantalón y me pasee por la sala esperando a que él terminara de apuntarme las claves en un papel. Me quedé pensando y Eren tenía razón, había renunciado a sus estudios. Apenas era su primer mes de embarazo y ya había dejado la preparatoria, tenía que convencerlo de que la terminara, al menos podíamos intentarlo.

— Toma las claves — me dijo levantándose —. Creo que me voy a dormir.

No le dije nada, su desgaste emocional era notorio. No podía imaginarme lo que era salir de una casa donde supuestamente lo tiene todo, comenzar a vivir con un desconocido y prepararse mentalmente para un embarazo en un cuerpo en el que se supone que no tiene esos problemas. Lo sentía por él. Me salí del departamento con las tarjetas y me perdí en mis pensamientos.

Cuando llegué a los cajeros automáticos todas las tarjetas estaban canceladas menos una, donde pude extraer al menos unos 6,000 dólares. Lo cual tampoco era nada, menos si pensabas a largo plazo. Pero al menos era un poco más que nada.

Me quedé sentado en la banqueta con el dinero, era sábado por la noche, no me acostumbraba a volver a casa, mucho menos solo, pero ahora había alguien ahí que estaba esperando mi regreso. No me sentía tan cómodo volviendo a ese lugar, pero ahora tenía menos peso al saber que al menos lo había sacado de la casa de muñecas de su padre.

Conté el dinero con la mano.

Recordé la herencia de mi madre, la había estado gastando bastante. Ahora sólo debía quedar poco más de la mitad, no estaba preparado para esta responsabilidad.

Sin embargo, ahora la tenía y no me iba a deshacer de ella.

Me levanté y aunque no traía la moto, seguí caminando en dirección contraria a donde estaba mi departamento. Tanteando mi cartera en la bolsa de mi pantalón y esperando que ahí estuviera todo lo necesario…

—0—0—0—

Cuando llegue al departamento eran las cinco de la mañana.

Los rayos del sol apenas estaban haciendo su aparición por las ventanas, pero Eren ya estaba despierto y estaba mirándome fijamente desde el sillón más pequeño, con las piernas recogidas.

— ¡Donde estabas! —gritó levantándose como un resorte —. ¡Estaba asustado porque me trajiste aquí y luego no apareciste durante toda la noche!

Me acerqué con sueño y los ojos ya comenzaban a dejar de ver con claridad, Eren se levantó del sillón y dio una zancada furiosa hasta donde yo me encontraba, se notaba que había llorado bastante, que estaba preocupado. Como un instinto lo abrace rápidamente, él intentó alejarse.

— Tranquilo.

— ¿Estas borracho? ¿Drogado? — me preguntó intentando verme la cara, buscando algún indicio, además de que estaba oliéndome. Pero no había ninguna muestra de estas cosas.

—No tomé absolutamente nada.

— ¿Dónde estuviste?

— Salí a buscar trabajo.

Se quedó callado, lo estreche más contra mi cuerpo, acaricié su espalda, lo acerqué lo más posible hasta que quedamos completamente juntos, pegó sus manos a mi playera y aferró sus puños a esta, luego bajó la cabeza para recargarla contra mi hombro. Lo tomé con firmeza y retrocedí para que pudiéramos entrar a la habitación.

— Tranquilo, yo te cuidare — le susurré—. Yo me hare cargo de todo, no tienes que preocuparte por nada.

Lo dejé sobre la cama aun sin dejar de abrazarnos, estaba demasiado cansado y sólo comencé a quitarme las botas y la chamarra, mis párpados pesaban y Eren aún estaba aferrado a mí. No se separaba, me abrazaba y yo lo abrazaba.

—Yo me haré cargo de ti y me haré cargo de esto. No te preocupes por nada.

— Bueno… — susurró con dulzura y luego dejó que me recostara en la cama.

Me ayudó a cambiarme, y terminé por caer sobre la almohada, sintiendo su cálido cuerpo de adolescente tembloroso a un lado de la cama, ya no lloraba, pero había entrelazado sus piernas con las mías, traía short y una playera casual. También estaba cansado, no había dormido nada porque me estuvo esperando. Sé que no debí dejarlo tan solo, pero no había tenido opción…

Había decidido que no podía volver al departamento hasta haber encontrado por lo menos un trabajo decente.

Aun no sé cómo lo logré, saliendo sin papeles, sin dinero y sin ninguna referencia que fuese útil; había conseguido trabajo en uno de los lugares que menos imaginaba, pero donde siempre necesitaban gente y básicamente todos eran bien recibidos. La estación de bomberos. Me pidieron mis papeles, pero sólo pude darles algunas credenciales, mi prueba de ETS y otras cosas que resultaron útiles. No tenía un buen horario, pero necesitábamos un confort, guardar todo el dinero que teníamos y comenzar de cero.

Y Eren no podía trabajar.

Yo me haría cargo de él, yo le traería el dinero a la casa, pondría el pan en la mesa, lo protegería y lo cuidaría, aunque me costara trabajo cambiar mi vida. Yo construiría nuestros sueños a base de ensuciarme las manos con entrenamientos forzosos, con desveladas nocturnas, poniendo mi vida en riesgo a diario. Todo eso se lo daría.

Cuando abrí los ojos no había pasado mucho tiempo, me despertó el sonido de llaves y me di cuenta que era Hanji que se había quedado toda la noche y luego había salido silenciosamente por la puerta, pero nos había mirado a Eren y a mí, acostados juntos. Estaba seguro que se había dibujado una sonrisa idiota en su rostro.

Intentó no despertarnos, pero finalmente el sueño se me espantó y me giré para ver al bulto que tenía por compañero de cama.

Eren seguía profundamente dormido, aún con sus piernas entre las mías, buscando un poco de calor corporal, tenía las manos aferradas a mí.

Me quité los jeans con movimientos de cadera y quede en ropa interior, no quería despertarlo todavía, tenía un cansancio mental bastante grande. Vi el reloj en la pared y marcaba la una de la tarde, habíamos dormido seis horas. Con la mano derecha alcance mi paquete de cigarrillos medio vacío y encendí uno con la habilidad de sólo una mano.

El humo no despertó a Eren en las primeras bocanadas, pero no duró mucho así, porque rápidamente sentí una patada en la espinilla, aún estaba dormido. Luego respiró fuertemente y abrió los ojos.

— Pensé que era un sueño — dijo de pronto levantándose y dejándose caer de nuevo —. Dame un poco.

Le pasé el cigarrillo y nos quedamos acostados en la cama mientras terminábamos el tabaco sin decir ni una palabra., para la última calada me lo pasó y lo apagué en el cenicero que tenía a un lado, no dijimos palabra alguna, pero Eren jugueteaba con los dedos de mis manos.

— ¿Entonces conseguiste trabajo?

— Lunes a domingo — solté sin pensar —. Siete días a la semana, de 9 de la noche a cinco de la mañana.

Eren se giró para verme mejor, me sonrió contra la comisura de la boca. Sus ojos reflejaban un 'obrero' completamente, sonreí entre dormido, Eren me estaba besando la mejilla como si se tratara de un premio por haber conseguido un empleo, lo merecía. Realmente me lo merecía.

—Todo un jornalero — murmuró levantándose—. ¡Mereces un premio!

— ¿Tu trasero? Podría ser un buen premio. — me levante detrás de él —. No te emociones tanto, no soy tan buen asalariado, así que probablemente pida un doble turno. Pasaras un tiempo solo en casa, si decides quedarte…

— Bueno, no tengo a donde ir. — Eren llegó a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, luego sacó todo lo que se le ocurrió —. Tendremos que desayunar con lo que hay aquí. No se cocinar, pero, sé que los huevos y el aceite van juntos.

— ¿Qué sabes hacer? — le pregunté arrastrando una silla y mirándolo hacer con su inexperiencia.

— Muchas cosas inútiles — dijo Eren—. Perforarme la lengua yo solo, tomar dos metanfetaminas en un vaso con vodka y no morir, se fumar por la oreja y también me sé todas las posiciones sexuales que te imagines ¡Se usar dildos sin preparación! Se preparar un churro de marihuana con una sola mano…

— ¿Alguna tarea del hogar? —pregunté sirviéndome jugo de naranja y agregándole un poco de vodka, la combinación perfecta —. Creo que no sabes nada interesante.

— Pues no realmente. No importa. — se encogió de hombros y cocinaba —.Toma tu desayuno. ¿Iras a pedir el doble turno?

Miré los huevos medio quemados y me los comí todos, Eren también comió un poco de lo demás y guardo las cosas en el refrigerador, se sentó frente a mí con las piernas arriba de la silla.

— Voy a llevar mis papeles a la estación de bomberos y pediré doble turno con descanso entre horas para estar aquí un rato al menos… como no sabes cocinar y no quiero que te gastes todo el dinero en pedir comida, llamaré a Hanji para que llegue como a las cinco, tal vez sea una drogadicta, pero tiene una vida mejor que la nuestra.

— ¿Ah sí? Anoche sólo estuvo tirada en el sillón sin hacer nada, ¿Qué hace ella realmente?

—Tengo dos amigos, Erwin es gerente de un Call Center y le va bien, pero es un pequeño desmadre. Jamás he querido trabajar con él porque sé que sería un desastre, y Hanji es empleada en un salón de belleza, es buena para eso de los peinados y esas mierdas, soy el único que no trabaja… bueno recibí una herencia joven, jamás necesite el trabajo, pero ahora estas aquí y tendré que asegurarme un futuro.

Eren se quedó callado y luego retiró los platos para después lavarlos, dándome la espalda. Parecía que esa clase de afirmaciones lo ponían nervioso, le hacían recordar realmente en lo que estábamos metidos y que no era poca cosa, ni mucho menos. Me levanté y fui hasta el fregador, abracé a Eren por detrás mientras lavaba los platos.

Le besé el cuello.

— ¿Estas nervioso?

— Sólo debo acostumbrarme a esto… — explicó Eren enjuagando los platos —. Aún me cuesta asimilar que todo esto realmente me está pasando, tengo pesadillas, porque tuve que tener… este problema hormonal. ¿Por qué precisamente ahora? Si tan solo nos hubiéramos cuidado, nada de esto habría pasado.

— Si algún día tenías una pareja estable y tuvieran relaciones sin cuidarse, esto habría pasado sin importar nada. — le explico besándole el cuello —. Sólo te tocó ahora, porque tenemos una suerte de puta pena.

Su piel se eriza cuando siente el contacto de mis manos en su cadera, deslizándome por adentro de la camiseta blanca, sintiendo los piercings dentro de su abdomen. Recorriendo el cuerpo que tenía tiempo intentando disfrutar de nuevo, tomando los piercings de la cadera y llegando hasta el piercing en el ombligo, atado con una cadena a los de la cadera, es tan sensual… subo más y están sus tetillas preciosas.

— ¿Te quitaste los aretes? — le preguntó sintiendo las tetillas vacías.

—Me las quite, pero más tarde me las pondré de nuevo… ¿Quieres ayudarme?

Me derretí como cera cuando vi a Eren contonearse con las manos medio mojadas y bajándose el short, mostrándome su linda ropa interior negra que dejaba poco a la imaginación y quitándose también la playera blanca, tenía que ser una aparición divina tener a este joven tan hermoso recorriendo mi departamento en cueros, con sus nalgas perfectas moviéndose a cada paso, y sus piernas preciosas…

Todo en él era perfecto.

Me atraía muchísimo. Y no estaba drogado.

Eren se tiró en mi cama con un papel de arroz y un poco de marihuana. Abrió las piernas cuando me vio entrar al cuarto y siguió preparándose el cigarrillo de marihuana. Era domingo. La estación estaría bastante tranquila, podía quedarme en casa y disfrutar de ese cuerpo bendito.

Terminó de preparar el cigarro cuando me extendió las dos barritas de metal en la mano. Y encendió la marihuana, mi cuarto comenzó a apestar.

— ¿Sólo las meto? — le pregunté mirando los pezones —. ¿No va a dolerte?

— ¿Por qué crees que estoy fumando? Necesito relajarme, duele un poco. — admitió y dio tres caladas a la marihuana. Me recosté en su pecho y llevé mi lengua hasta sus pezones —. Mételas cuando yo te diga.

Asentí acariciando su cintura con mis manos y deslizando bajo la ropa interior negra que lo cubría, luego llevé mi mano hasta su entrepierna, comencé a masturbarlo lentamente y luego a meter las barritas en sus tetillas. Eren se aferró a la cobija cuando comencé a atravesar su piel. No pude esperar y me bajé la ropa interior.

Eren no necesitaba preparación. Eren era poco estrecho.

Lleve mi erección hasta su entrada y tal como lo pensé, Eren la recibió sin problema alguno, la dejó entrar como si nada, aunque sentí que se retorció un poco cuando deje de meter la barrita y luego fui al otro pezón. Puso el cigarro en mi boca y comenzamos a fumar marihuana mientras le colocaba sus perforaciones y también lo embestía.

— Oh, Eren, mi pequeña zorra perfecta… — murmuré contra su oreja embistiéndolo sin parar mientras se masturbaba y terminábamos de fumar toda la marihuana que habíamos encontrado.

Al día siguiente mi concentración estaba por las nubes, conseguí un doble turno en la estación de bomberos, no sólo tomaría el nocturno si no medio tiempo en la tarde de 12 del día a 6 de la tarde. Ahora trabajaba tanto tiempo que no estaba en el departamento ni un solo segundo, más que seis horas que usaba para dormir y tres horas de descanso antes del turno nocturno.

Ese sería mi nuevo horario.

Durante la tarde tomaba los cursos de iniciación como bombero, por la noche estudiaba y me quedaba en la estación practicando todo, sobre todo, para que por las tardes al tener las practicas avanzara en mis conocimientos.

Tuvimos sexo el domingo durante toda la tarde hasta que tuve que ir al trabajo a las nueve de la noche, pero cuando regrese a las cinco de mañana Eren no estaba. Entre en pánico, no estaba en el departamento en cuanto entre… y por supuesto no tenía forma de comunicarme con él.

Sólo sabía que no estaba, todas sus cosas estaban ahí y la cama estaba desarreglada, pero Eren no estaba. El resto de la mañana no pude dormir, aunque sabía que entraba al otro trabajo apenas unas horas después, pero estaba demasiado nervioso ¿Si su padre se lo había llevado?

El pánico se volvió frustración y molestia, Eren no se había llevado el dinero… todo estaba exactamente como lo dejo, salvo que no estaba su presencia.

Me sentí sumamente impotente y recordé lo fácil que sería para él irse y dejarme.

No había nada que lo atara a mí más de lo que ya estábamos.

En esas estaba cuando Eren abrió la puerta cerca de las diez de la mañana.

— ¿¡Dónde estabas!? — le grité apenas abrió la puerta, pero no había necesidad de seguir gritando… Eren traía su uniforme escolar, y me miraba con los ojos abiertos y llorosos —. ¿Qué te paso?

— Me corrieron de la escuela… — explicó llorando y cerrando la puerta.

Me acerqué hasta donde él estaba para consolarlo, pero no dejó que lo tocara. Estaba molesto y eso lo hacía llorar, se tiró en el sillón quitándose toda la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior, metió sus brazos entre sus rodillas y su rostro en sus piernas. Comenzó a llorar sin detenerse.

—Tranquilo Eren, te juro que todo va a ir bien. A ver, ¿Por qué te corrieron?

— Por todo… — dijo Eren—. Se han enterado de todo, no creo que se los haya dicho mi papá, seguro fue mi mamá. Les dijeron que me drogo, lo de las fiestas, lo de que vivo contigo y lo del bebé… ¡Han sacado todo a colación! Cuando llegue a la puerta no me dejaron ni entrar. Eso es discriminación, pero este puto mundo... no puede comprender la clase de vida que quiero llevar.

— Está bien, lo arreglaremos. No tienes que estudiar ahí, sé que es una buena escuela, te faltaba poco para terminarla. Podemos hacer exámenes abiertos ¿No te gustaría?

— ¡Por supuesto que no quiero! Mi esfuerzo se fue a la mierda, sólo porque la cague como un estúpido… y ahora estoy aquí. Ya perdí todo, ya no importa.

— ¡Hey! — le dije con rapidez —. No pienses así, ya tendrás cosas mejores. Mira, alguien ahí depende enteramente de ti y de tu forma de ser, si tú sigues con esta vida… si seguimos con esta vida, esto va a salir mal. Es una prueba, Eren.

— ¿Por qué eres tan positivo? Tienes muy mala leche, pero ahorita sólo te pones blando y quieres que me sienta bien, como una esposa enamorada que espera a que su marido regrese y que cuide a su hijo…

— No me pongo blando. — le explique —. Sólo es que no tengo la menor intención de que la cagues más Eren, o sea me quiero hacer responsable, porque fui un pendejo y tuvimos mala suerte y te embarace, ¿Quieres que te deje en la calle? Ya no digas nada. Ya me tengo que ir a trabajar, pero quédate aquí y no hagas tonterías.

Me mimito abriendo la boca y sólo le revolví el cabello antes de irme y dejarlo solo en el departamento. Tenía un celular con el que llame a Hanji cuando estaba en la planta baja del edificio.

— En quince minutos termina mi turno… ¿Qué quieres? — me había contestado a escondidas.

— Puedes venir a mi casa, a cuidar a Eren ¿Por favor? Esta solo, y lo corrieron de la escuela. No le está yendo bien, pero no quiero que se siente muy solo y no puedo faltar al trabajo…

— Pero…Levi seria hasta las cuatro de la tarde, no puedo faltar tampoco.

— Está bien, sólo ven a que no esté tan solo.

La línea se quedó en silencio por un largo rato mientras encendía la motocicleta y arrancaba, estaba punto de colgar cuando Hanji volvió a hablar.

— ¿Si lo quieres, no? Te preocupas por él, lo tienes en tu casa, te responsabilizaste… ¡Me sorprendes! Te faltaba tener un hijo para que pudieras sentar cabeza. Me tienes muy orgullosa Levi, lo haré… iré a cuidar a ese pequeño, prometo no drogarme.

— Te lo agradeceré — 'No hay problema', susurró en la línea — Y… Hanji, no lo quiero. Sólo quiero que este bien.

— ¡Jajaja! — se rio a gritos Hanji al otro lado de la línea —. No me jodas Levi, tus estupideces. Enserio. Deja de mentirte a ti mismo.

Quince días después llegue al departamento con mi primer sueldo.

Eren tenía un mes de embarazo con una semana. Se la pasaba en casa, estaba aburrido y solo mucho tiempo, pero teníamos un poco de dinero. Porque me daban salario de contribución y comisiones, aunque no me gustaba dejarlo solo. Ahora que ya no tenía escuela y que lo habíamos logrado convencer de hacer el examen único para acreditar la preparatoria se la pasaba aburrido sumado a eso seguía escondido para que su padre no lo encontrara.

En consideración con la época en la que yo había conocido a Eren él había cambiado considerablemente y no me fiaba mucho de su actitud. No había dejado de fumar, no me molestaba, yo no era nadie para exigirle que no fumara. Pero eso sí, había dejado cualquier droga que no fuera el alcohol y la marihuana.

Creo que iba… lento pero seguro.

Yo aún ingería cocaína. Me estaba costando mucho.

— Ya llegué— le dije a Eren abriendo la puerta del departamento.

Estaba frente a la televisión con un cuaderno en las piernas, estaba repasando para su examen y traía una de mis camisetas más grande encima. Era una vista que me gustaba. Verlo usar mi ropa y estar descansando sin presiones. Quería que no tuviera presiones.

— Hola… — me saludó—. Cocine algo extraño, pero está en la cocina.

— ¿Quieres salir a comer? — le dije de pronto.

Eren abrió los ojos y me miró.

— Tengo tres horas, podemos ir a comer algo antes de que vuelva al trabajo ¿No quieres? — le pregunté cerrando la puerta y lanzándole unos shorts y una chamarra.

— ¿Podemos salir a comer? ¿Por qué? — me preguntó poniéndose la ropa y dejando el cuaderno tirado —. ¿Podemos pasar a comprar cigarrillos?

— No podemos comprar cigarrillos — murmuré—. Además tengo algo que decirte, no te emociones mucho. Pero, mira esto.

Le mostré el sobre con dinero que acababan de pagarme mis jefes, entre los dos trabajos había juntado 6,000 dólares, no era mucho, pero era más que suficiente hasta la siguiente quincena.

— Escucha Eren— le hable sacando algo de mi chamarra —. Este es mi primer sueldo. He gastado un poco en algo…

— ¿Qué compraste? — me preguntó extendiendo las manos —. ¿Es para mí?

—Sí, más o menos — le dije y saqué la bolsa de plástico negro, se la puse en las manos. Eren la tomó como un cachorro contento y se tiró en el sillón de nuevo, esta vez poniéndose los tenis.

Abrió la bolsita y miró el contenido por detenidos segundos. Estiró la mano para tomarlo y subir las piernas al sillón, lo acarició y sé que le gustó, porque sonrió y su rostro se tiñó de rojo cereza y luego sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no sabía porque lloraba. Me acerqué y me puse de rodillas a su lado.

— Es lo primero que he comprado para él bebé… — murmuré mientras Eren miraba los minúsculos calcetines de bebé, eran de color blanco con puntos rojos, unas cositas tan pequeñas que no había podido resistirme a comprarlos.

Eren los apretó en su mano y su garganta soltó un lloroso 'Gracias' se puso la mano en la boca y comenzó a llorar, jadeando e hiperventilando. Tomé su mano y la besé. Sus ojos estaban apretados y no dejaba de soltar lágrimas, su cara estaba roja, su mano apretaba el regalo. Le besé la mano otra vez y luego recargué mi rostro en sus piernas.

—Tengo miedo, ayúdame… — me susurró, suplicando que lo abrazara.

Llevé mi cuerpo hasta el suyo y lo aferré contra mi pecho, Eren seguía llorando, pero abrazaba los calcetines como si la vida se le fuera en ellos. Su rostro quedó contra mi pecho y sus pulmones sacaban aire a cada segundo, gemidos de angustia y lágrimas brotaban de todo su ser, era una débil y temblorosa hoja.

—Tranquilo. —volví a decirle —. No romperé mis promesas, te dije que te iba a cuidar y lo haré. Ahora podremos ir a un ultrasonido ¿No quieres? Para conocerlo, te daré seguro médico de mi trabajo… por favor olvida la amargura de todo. Quiero que seas feliz.

—No te marches. — me suplicó—. No me arrepiento de nada Levi, pero… aún no se si estoy enamorado de ti, o si sólo te tengo demasiado cariño esporádico.

—No te fuerces — le dije —. Yo tampoco sé que es lo que siento, pero quiero que tengas una buena vida, es mi responsabilidad.

— ¡Llévame al ultrasonido! — suplicó como un niño —. Se el papá, se el bueno de los dos… porque yo no puedo llevarlo todo.

— No vas a cargar con nada, Eren. — le besé la frente —. Mientras yo viva te voy a dar todo lo que pueda, créeme. Me ensuciaré las manos por ti, por el bebé y para que construyamos algo bien, sin miedo.

Eren asintió y me dejó que lo abrazara por cinco minutos más hasta que dejó de llorar y se mantuvo un poco más tranquilo. Después nos levantamos y lo llevé a comer a una plaza pequeña que estaba cerca de mi departamento. No le di comida chatarra a pesar de que lo pedía, pero comimos pizza vegetariana y a Eren le gusto bastante su sabor. Eren había estado contento con el regalo, lo guardó en una caja pequeña que estaba debajo de la cama, la limpiamos con un trapo y Eren compró papel de colores para forrarla.

— Será la caja de cosas nuevas — explicó comprando el papel —. ¡Podemos comprar algo más! Yo quiero escoger algo…

Lo llevé a Wal-Mart, Eren tenía miedo de entrar a la zona de ropa infantil. Pero lo convencí, la gente se nos quedó viendo por algunos instantes, hasta que Eren terminó por elegir lo primero que se le paso enfrente.

— ¿Enserio quieres eso? — le pregunte rodando los ojos —. Habiendo tantas cosas, ¿enserio Eren…?

— Tiene forma de hipopótamo, por supuesto que lo quiero — dijo Eren—. Además es lo primero que elegí para él. Y ya te tienes que ir a trabajar, déjame comprarlo…

Le extendí a Eren dos dólares mientras caminábamos a la caja de Wal-Mart, entonces Eren llegó hasta la señorita y compró la sonaja con forma de hipopótamo, que resultaba completamente inútil para un recién nacido, pero él la quería… y yo podía dársela.

Eren se bajó de la moto cargando una bolsa de Wal-Mart con un paquete de pañales para recién nacido, una sonaja de hipopótamo y una caja de pizza vegetariana. Se despidió de mí moviendo la mano sin atención.

— Te guardaré pizza — me dijo dándose la vuelta.

— Gracias. — susurré, aunque sabía que cuando llegara a las cinco de la mañana no iba a tener nada de ganas de pizza.

Lo vi de espaldas por un segundo, ya no usaba ropa provocativa ni uniforme escolar, ahora usaba la ropa que consideraba normal, una sudadera, un short, tenis. Cosas de mocoso, me daba la espalda y yo podía ver su bonita cabeza castaña. Desearía que Eren le heredara el cabello al bebé.

— Oye, espera — le llamé cuando sólo había dado dos pasos —. Ven un segundo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Se acercó hasta donde yo estaba, volvió a subirse la bolsa de plástico en los antebrazos y yo le tomé de la mano para halarlo hasta donde yo estaba sentado en la moto, puse una mano en su espalda y la otra en su barbilla para poder bajarlo hasta mi altura. Me apropio de sus labios como si se tratase de los míos, estrello nuestras bocas y los acaricio con tranquilidad mientras algo en mi estómago se acumula de ansiedad, un cosquilleo que termina por derramarse por todo mi cuerpo, saco la lengua y acaricio sus labios. Me alejo y le miro a los ojos.

Me sonríe.

Enreda sus brazos ocupados en mi cuello y sigue con nuestro beso, nuestras lenguas comienzan a jugar con picardía y una sonrisa baila en los labios, mis manos se pierden en su espalda y lo aprisiono como un candado hasta que termina por levantar las piernas y se separa para reír, porque casi lo estoy cargando y si pudiera le daría vueltas.

—Ya vete a trabajar — me dijo con la calidez de su respiración contra mi boca.

—Te traeré el sustento día a día, te daría la vida Eren — le susurro, y le vuelvo a dar un beso casto en los labios. Luego lo suelto, para que se dé la vuelta y yo arranque con la moto para seguir con mis obligaciones.

—0—0—0—

—Ya escuchó señorita — le repetí a la recepcionista —.Necesito un ultrasonido para él.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? —susurró Eren en mi oído.

—Se llama seguro médico, Eren— le explique —. La señorita te va a dar una cita para dentro de un par de horas y nosotros podremos subir felizmente ¿Verdad… señora?

La mujer se quedó pétrea, intentaba escribir algo en la computadora, veía a Eren aferrado a mi brazo pues estaba muy espantado de estar en un lugar desconocido, en realidad Eren había batallado mucho para que por fin pudiéramos venir al médico, por primera vez, como ahora no lo recibían en ningún hospital que perteneciera a su padre, ni le vendían medicamentos o cualquier estudio, habíamos tenido que esperar a que la estación me otorgara un seguro médico y lo inscribí a él en vez de a mí.

— Está bien, creo que tengo una cita para ustedes en el… el consultorio de la doctora de casos especiales. Por favor esperen ahí.

Nos sentamos en la sala de espera, no nos tocamos. Eren seguía nervioso, miraba sus manos. Estaba usando de nuevo una gran sudadera de color verde, no sé porque hacia tantos esfuerzos por ocultar su estómago, él realmente no tenía ninguna forma extra, su vientre parecía el de alguien que acaba de comer. Tenía dos meses.

— ¿Estas nervioso? — le pregunte —. No debes estarlo, te trataran como a cualquier otro. Si no, ya verás cómo les rompo uno a uno los dientes.

—No es eso — admitió —. En realidad es por mi examen, lo presentare a fin de mes…

—Saldrás bien, terminaras la preparatoria muy pronto. La terminaras más pronto que los demás inútiles de tu escuela. ¿No te pone feliz eso?

— Eres demasiado optimista— susurró Eren—. Pero gracias a ti, no sufro de discriminación y me llevaran con la doctora de casos especiales.

— Señores, ya está esperándoles la doctora — murmuró la señorita del escritorio y ambos nos levantamos.

Había un pasillo largo con consultorios donde estaban varias marcas, yo conocía el nombre de la doctora, así que guie a Eren a través del pasillo hasta que chocamos con la puerta de la doctora 'Rall'. Abrimos la puerta y ya estaba la mujer sonriente esperándonos, tenía en sus manos un historial clínico que esperaba fuera el de Eren y hubiera obtenido de las entrevistas que me hicieron cuando le di el seguro médico.

—Buenas tardes, soy la doctora Petra. — nos dijo extendiendo la mano, la saludamos y nos sentamos —. ¿Por qué están aquí?

— Voy a tener un bebé — soltó Eren—. Logré embarazarme gracias al consumo desconsiderado de hormonas femeninas que utilizaron en mí cuando era un feto y desarrolle un útero. Es una completa estupidez, pero es verdad. Aquí están mis estudios.

Eren extendió los papeles que guardaba con tanto esmero, la doctora los cogió con ambas manos y los hojeó con rapidez. No hizo ninguna cara extrañada ni mucho menos. Sólo se limitó a leer.

— Bueno, al parecer son buenos estudios. 'New life' es una buena compañía medica —Eren rodó los ojos —. Entonces está bien que yo de seguimiento a tu embarazado, ¿eso te parece? ¿Cuánto tienes?

— Creo que dos meses con dos semanas — explicó Eren con atención — ¿Cuánto falta para que lo tenga?

— Bueno eso es difícil de decir, pero aproximadamente faltan siete meses — dijo la doctora y se levantó—.Sube a la camilla, te haremos una revisión. Necesito que contestes algunas preguntas…

Eren se levantó y me dejo solo en la silla, caminó hasta la amplia camilla y se recostó como la doctora se lo indicaba, le tomo los signos vitales y después descubrió su abdomen.

— Nunca había tratado un caso como el tuyo… — susurró más para sí misma que para los demás —. ¿Tú eres el papa?

— Eh, si —admití con torpeza —. ¿Algún problema?

— Ninguno. Eren dime, como te has sentido ¿El bebé se mueve? ¿Lo sientes? ¿Tienes algún síntoma? — preguntó de corrido.

— Pues, se mueve un poco… a veces siento que nada, o que se acomoda, pero es muy poco sensitivo. No he tenido nauseas ni vómitos, ni mareos ni nada de eso. No me siento cansado ni nada. Estoy bien.

— ¿Has comido sanamente?

— Levi no me da chatarra.

— ¿Has fumado o bebido?

—Dejé de fumar y de beber y… también deje de drogarme, eso en cuanto me entere, pero el tabaco lo deje hasta que cumplió el mes y medio.

La doctora miró a Eren, tenía cierta preocupación en la mirada.

— Bueno, si te drogabas y fumabas tendremos que hacer muchas pruebas. Haré algunas inyecciones y voy a extraer un poco de líquido, los resultados estarán en una semana. También te daré vitaminas y ácido fólico, haremos un ultrasonido.

Me sacaron de la habitación mientras inyectaban a Eren y le hacían todas las pruebas pertinentes para mandarle estudios, tardaron como veinte minutos cuando por fin me dejaron entrar de nuevo, ya habían preparado a Eren con una bata de color azul y estaba recostado sobre la misma camilla sólo que esta vez todos los aparatos estaban encendidos y la doctora estaba mirando el vientre de Eren.

—Voy a comenzar con el ultrasonido de acuerdo — asentimos y ella colocó el pedazo de plástico sobre el vientre nada abultado de Eren.

Lo miró todo, yo solo veía manchas negras y blancas.

—Es esto que está aquí, aún es pequeño… pero se desarrollara mejor muy pronto.

— ¿Sabe su sexo? — le preguntó Eren entusiasmado.

—Aún no, es demasiado pequeño para adivinar cualquier cosa. Pero es sólo uno y parece estar sano. Que milagro. Les imprimiré una fotografía para que puedan conservarla ¿está bien? Tiene un costo extra…

Eren me volteo a ver, preguntándome con los ojos si de verdad estaba dispuesto a pagar un poco más sólo por un montón de manchas que no alcance a identificar por completo, así que sólo asentí y la doctora pulsó una tecla, los sonidos de impresión me distrajeron.

— Eso sería todo por ahora, por favor ven dentro de dos semanas para darte los resultados de las pruebas y compra todo lo que te mande en la receta — explicó la doctora ayudando a Eren a levantarse y a vestirse —. No olvides dejar de hacer cosas malas y no debes preocuparte por el que dirán, tienes un caso aislado, pero lo trataré con prudencia.

— Gracias doctora.

— Suerte con el bebé— dijo la doctora y me entregó la fotografía en un sobre de color beige.

Eren y yo salimos del hospital tomados de las manos, aun sin saber cómo es que inconscientemente terminábamos demostrándonos cariño mutuamente en lugares públicos o sintiéndonos felices y melosos cada vez que hablábamos del bebé o sabíamos que estaba bien.

Como ya tenía más tiempo trabajando ahora mi horario de trabajo había cambiado y deje de trabajar los domingos, para pasar más tiempo con Eren. Así que ahora estaba en la estación de lunes a sábado. Ahora por las tardes entraba a las 9 y salía a las tres, tenía menos tiempo para dormir, pero Eren era el que me hacía levantarme cada mañana.

— ¿Vas a dormir? — me preguntó Eren cuando abrimos la puerta del departamento —. Yo me pondré a estudiar un poco….

—Está bien, sólo me voy a recostar un rato. Levántame a las 8:30 — asintió y me fui a la cama sin tener la menor idea de lo que pasaría cuando yo iba a dormir.

—0—0—0—

Tocaron la puerta, Eren estaba sobre el sillón beige y Levi estaba dormido. Se levantó rápidamente porque no quería que despertaran al pelinegro, pero cuando apenas había llegado a la puerta ya habían tocado nuevamente el timbre, Eren frunció el ceño. Sólo podía ser Hanji. Miró por la puerta y se encontró con una gran mata rubia que desconoció.

— ¿Si? — preguntó abriendo la puerta un poco.

Era un hombre de altura mayor a la suya y de cabello rubio y ojos azules, vestía un traje un poco formal, más formal que el de Levi, se quedó mirándole sorprendido. Pero luego habló.

— ¿Está Levi?

—Está durmiendo… — le explicó Eren—. ¿Qué necesita?

— ¿Nos van a dejar pasar o qué? — se oyó una voz femenina detrás del rubio. Eren frunció el ceño —. ¡Oye! Levi, abre la maldita puerta.

— ¡Oiga no grite! — le dijo Eren—. Ya le dije que está durmiendo… Si quieren vengan luego.

—No, disculpa — interrumpió el rubio —. No era nuestra intención molestarte, pero, podrías decirle a Levi que lo está buscando Erwin ¿Por favor?

Entonces Eren recordó que Levi tenía un amigo llamado Erwin, era un gerente, no había venido aquí nunca, pero había escuchado de él por Hanji, desde que se mudó aquí seguramente ellos no se habían frecuentado.

—Ah, usted es amigo de Levi… lo dejaré pasar en lo que lo despierto.

Eren abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a las dos personas, mientras retrocedía con cautela. La otra persona era una chica delgada y blanca de ojos verdes y pelo rojo, lo escudriñaba con la mirada.

— Perdona — dijo ella —. Pero, ¿Quién carajos eres tú?

— Isabel…. — la reprendió el rubio —. Él está con Levi, no debes ser grosera. Es su amigo.

— No soy su amigo — contestó Eren con cierta posesividad en la voz —. Yo vivo aquí.

El rubio y la pelirroja se miraron, había incredulidad en sus miradas. La pelirroja sonrió y se sentó en el sillón con mucha familiaridad, después el rubio se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Ah sí? Y desde cuando, que no estaba enterada de nada — cruzó las piernas —. Para que te lo sepas… yo antes vivía en este departamento.

— ¿Ah sí? — le contestó Eren en respuesta con el mismo tono —. Pues para que te lo sepas, llevo meses viviendo aquí y Levi jamás te mencionó.

— Eso es porque terminamos, ahora llámale mocoso. Necesito hablar con él con urgencia, ¿O qué? ¿Quieres que yo le hable? — Eren gruñó.

— Ya te dije que no grites, vas a despertarlo y Levi está muy cansado. Además, no eres nadie para venir a darme órdenes en mi propia casa, si me vuelves a gritar…

— ¡Oye Levi! ¿Quién es este idiota? — gritó la pelirroja, Eren giró la cara a la habitación y Levi se había removido.

— ¡Qué demonios te pasa! — le gritó Eren—. No soy un idiota así que mejor ya lárgate de mi casa….

— Ah ¿Me vas a correr? ¿A mí que soy la novia de Levi? ¡Vamos Levi deja de dormir y quítame a este estúpido de encima!

—Ya basta Isabel — pidió Erwin —. Has sido muy grosera, bueno tú…. Emmm ¿Eres el estudiante de Sina verdad? ¿Él del antro de la otra vez? La verdad no sabía que estabas viviendo con Levi, te pido disculpas. Pero, como ya te dijo… ella tiene que hablar con Levi, son asuntos de pareja. ¿Te importaría dejarlos solos?

— ¿De favor, no? — se levantó la pelirroja —. Dices que vives aquí, pero realmente yo viví más tiempo aquí, así que mejor déjanos solos a mi novio y a mí…

— ¡Mira ya fue suficiente! — le gritó Eren —. Levi está cansado y tú no lo vas a venir a despertar con tus gritos de loca, así que mejor vete de aquí, rapidito…

La pelirroja se puso enfrente de Eren con mucho odio en la mirada, no sabía quién era, pero ya lo odiaba, porque se comportaba como si fuera el bueno cuando en realidad ella había venido a ver a su pareja después de mucho tiempo. Su instinto fue empujarlo.

— ¡Anda sácame! — le gritó la pelirroja cuando Eren había caído al piso.

— ¡Mejor ya lárgate! — le gritó Eren levantándose y tomándola del brazo, luego la empujó hasta la puerta —. ¡Ahora mismo!

La pelirroja no dejó que el castaño volviera a tocarla y tan pronto como sus manos se lo permitieron le dio una bofetada. Él se quedó plantado en el salón cuando el rubio ya la había detenido, pero sus piernas aún estaban libres y planeaba patearlo muy fuertemente cuando vio a Levi adormilado en el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Qué carajos? ¿Isabel? — preguntó Levi, vio a Eren sobarse la mejilla con fuerza —. ¿Qué le hiciste?

Corrió hasta donde estaba Eren y lo tomó rápidamente apartándolo de ella.

— ¿Quién es él, Levi? ¿Por qué está en mi casa? —Eren se sentó en el sillón con Levi a su lado, le quitó la mano de la cara y vio la marca roja que le había dejado —. ¿Por qué lo estas tocando? ¡¿Quién eres?!

—Yo soy su pareja — le gritó Eren levantándose, incluso Levi se quedó callado ante dicha afirmación —. Estamos juntos desde hace meses y vamos a tener una familia.

— ¡Es un loco!— gritó Isabel cuando Erwin la soltó por la impresión —. ¡Levi metiste a un desequilibrado a nuestro departamento!

— ¡Ya cállate Isabel! — le dijo Levi tomando de nuevo a Eren para sentarlo —. No te atrevas a hablarle así a Eren, y no le pongas una sola mano encima. ¿Qué carajos quieres?

— ¿Cómo que, que quiero? — le preguntó la pelirroja —. Quiero que me expliques inmediatamente porque nunca me fuiste a buscar…

— ¡Ya te dije que ahora Levi es mi pareja, así que quiero que te vayas de mi casa inmediatamente! — le gritó Eren cuando Levi lo detenía—. No estoy loco y no me vengas a armar berrinches aquí, Levi está conmigo ahora.

— Levi en verdad lo lamento — dijo Erwin —. No tenía idea de que vivías con él, pero… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? No habría accedido a traerla.

—Está bien — musitó Levi—. Voy a hablar con ustedes dos claramente en este momento, pero deben calmarse y tú no debes intentar acercarte a Eren ¿Entendieron?

— ¿Qué paso Levi? — interrumpió Isabel llevándose las manos a los ojos con dramatismo—. Salimos por meses y luego tú…

—Y luego tú te fuiste. — la cortó Levi aún acariciando las manos de Eren entre las suyas —. No hay más.

— ¡Tú debiste ir tras de mí! Estaba confundida, quería pasar un tiempo a solas y yo pensé que me buscarías. — Isabel se mantenía insistente en sus reclamos, pero Levi no la miraba. Sólo miraba las manos de Eren.

— No digas tonterías — escupió Levi con molestia—. No tenía razones para seguirte ni mucho menos, solamente te dejé ir y asumí que lo nuestro había terminado. Ahora, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Levi, déjame explicarte — intentó Erwin —. Isabel se fuer por un tiempo, pero ella quiere volver contigo. Aún te ama y cree que pueden tener una oportunidad, pero te juro que no sabíamos que estabas con alguien más. Yo pensé que podría apoyarla, pero ahora que sé que tienes una relación… estable, y pues no hay necesidad.

— ¡Erwin no me dejes sola en esto! Realmente te amo Levi, quiero estar contigo. No tienes por qué quedarte con un muchacho loco… yo puedo darte una familia y podemos trabajar juntos, ya no soy una niña.

— Oye Isabel — bufó Levi soltando las manos de Eren—. No vuelvas a llamarlo de esa manera, Eren no está loco. Lo que dijo es verdad, él y yo vamos a tener un bebé, lo estoy cuidando, lo mantengo, es parte de mi vida y no lo dejaré por ti ni por nadie.

Los dos invitados se quedaron callados, Eren levantó la vista para ver a la pelirroja, sus ojos destilaban cierta posesividad, pero también un poco de recelo y cansancio.

— No… — murmuró Isabel tapándose la boca —. Los dos se volvieron locos.

Levi se levantó.

—Ya basta. Eren es mi vida ahora, no dejaré que lo ofendas a él o a mí en nuestra propia casa. Ahora váyanse, Erwin… de verdad lamento no haberte dicho nada antes. Ya hablaremos de esto.

Aun cuando Isabel no podía reaccionar sobre lo que estaba pasando y sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas desenfrenadas, Erwin ya había asentido con impaciencia y había tomado a la pelirroja de los hombros para sacarla del departamento lo más pronto posible. Aunque opuso cierta resistencia, fue suficiente como para dejarla afuera antes de que comenzara a gritar como una desquiciada.

— Eren, enserio lo lamento — dijo Levi cerrando con llave —. No sabía que ella vendría, te lo juro que ya estaba al fondo del cajón.

—Levi, ¿Tú me amas? — le preguntó —. Hemos estado juntos por dos meses y medio, realmente no es mucho tiempo. El destino nos ha estado obligando a pasar por esta situación, aun cuando me siento efímeramente atraído a ti y sé que vamos a tener un bebé… ¿Realmente me amas? ¿Estás enamorado de mí? ¿Me he ganado tu cariño? ¿Quieres… estar conmigo por siempre?

Levi se quedó callado. Apagó las luces de la sala, caminó hasta donde estaba el castaño y se sentó en el sillón, ya no había luces que los bañaran en verdades, se veían a los ojos en la oscuridad. El castaño no buscaba el contacto del pelinegro. No buscaba nada.

— ¿Solo éramos un revolcón que salió mal, no?

— No es eso — explicó Levi—. Nuestra relación tiene una base frágil, improvisada y problemática. Pero así somos tú y yo ¿No? ¿Cómo esperas una relación? Si nosotros somos frágiles y prisioneros. Somos extraños y vivimos negando y escondiendo la verdad, ahora siento ganas de un… un amor sincero.

— Basta.

— No. Debo decírtelo o te iras… he luchado a cada instante desde que te conocí, desde que vi tu maldito suéter negro, era precioso, por cierto. Conseguí cualquier recurso para acercarme a tu resbaladizo cuerpo y por una fuerza irreal terminamos en el baño teniendo relaciones.

— ¡Esa fuerza se llama droga, Levi!

— No lo entiendes — gritó y se levantó—. Aun cuando te fuiste, yo me quede ahí y supe que me habías cautivado y que ibas a cambiar mi maldita vida. Que después de eso no volvería a ser el mismo que antes, los dioses me escucharon. Porque pusieron un hijo mío en ti y no sé cómo demonios paso, pero el destino actúa de esa forma ¡La vida es una perra! Y sabes, después de todo el tiempo en el que estuve sólo viviendo de drogas y la herencia que me dieron, conseguí un empleo, te traje a mi casa… te puse un altar. Eren.

—Ya entendí — dijo Eren levantándose —. Tú me sacaste de la casa de mi papá y me has metido a la tuya, de nuevo me ven como una muñeca. Tú solo quieres el hijo primero que engendre de ti.

— No, eso no es cierto, Eren.

—Poco me vas a querer una vez que lo tengas — dijo Eren levantándose y caminando hasta la habitación —. No te preocupes, que te lo voy a dar.

Cerró la puerta.

—0—0—0—

Las siguientes dos semanas, fueron una cosa difícil con Eren. De por si pasábamos poco tiempo juntos, ahora no me dirigía la palabra y comenzaba a comer con más insistencia que antes. Se la pasaba rondando el refrigerador, por lo cual yo tenía que literalmente mantenerlo abastecido. Pero siempre que intentaba decirle que fuéramos de compras se alejaba con el pretexto que debía estudiar, que cada vez faltaba menos para su examen.

No quise insistirle.

Y él estudiaba, pero realmente sabía que el problema radicaba en la pelea de la otra vez, el día en que Eren asumió que yo solamente lo quería por el hijo que íbamos a tener. Por eso y por nada más, por esa razón tan tonta yo me había cuestionado mis propios sentimientos.

¿De verdad Eren salía sobrando entre nosotros?

— Levi — me dijo una mañana despertándome de la cama —. Me estas aplastando y me duele el vientre.

Las palabras dolor y vientre me despertaron inmediatamente, me levanté y Eren estaba contra la pared, con una mano en su estómago.

— ¿Estas bien?

— Me estabas aplastando — dijo y se volvió a tapar, pero vi que movía las manos bajo la cobija.

— ¿Qué haces? — le pregunte quitando las cobijas y noté como luchaba contra su piercing del ombligo. En una batalla de aprisionamiento —. ¿Por qué lo haces?

— Está saliendo y tengo miedo que me vaya a reventar el estómago o se vaya encarnar en la piel, ayúdame a quitarlo.

Asentí y moví mis manos hasta su estómago, el cual se encontraba abultado, me gustaba este tamaño de vientre, en Eren se veía realmente provocativo, con mis dedos logre mover la pieza de su ombligo y la deje a un lado, revise el agujero cicatrizado y no se veía mal, era una pequeña marca, pero Eren la había cuidado correctamente.

— Pensé que podría quitármelo hasta el sexto mes o algo así — susurró Eren pasando las manos por su estómago —. Estoy engordando de más.

— Tal vez no deberías comer tanto…

— Estoy comiendo por dos, no me jodas, Levi.

Le tomé las manos para evitar que se girara y me dejara de nuevo con su espalda frente a mí, se detuvo con tranquilidad. Hice una mueca, ¿Le estaba haciendo daño? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Dejarlo ir? Yo no quería ser la causa de su infelicidad, es decir, amarlo… no era malo.

— Si te amo.

Besé su vientre.

— ¿Por qué otra razón caería en todos los malditos excesos del amor? ¿Por qué otra razón cuidaría de no lastimarte sin querer? ¿Por qué otra razón te cuido, te mimo y te adoro? ¿Por qué razón quiero curar tus heridas?

Eren medio sonrió.

— Serás un buen padre.

— Quiero ser un buen esposo.

Eren abrió los ojos como platos, se alejó rápidamente aun a cuesta de mi propio peso, saliendo de la cama. Me alejó y se alejó, corrió al baño, supe que tal vez me había pasado de la raya y que tan extraña afirmación lo sorprendería demasiado, me acobarde antes de ir a buscarlo al baño, pero era la única opción para retenerlo entre mis brazos.

— ¿Eren?

— Vete…

— No me iré, ¿Qué pasa?

Un sonido violento amenazó mi tranquilidad, sonó a que algo se había caído del estante del baño, tal vez Eren se había caído. Tal vez se había hecho daño, abrí la puerta. Eren estaba sobre el piso con la cara metida en el inodoro, estaba vomitando con violencia. Me arrodillé a su lado.

— ¡Vete! Es asqueroso — dijo, pero no paró de vomitar, aunque realmente no me parecía asqueroso y eso era decir bastante en mi caso.

—No me iré — susurré —. Vamos a limpiarte, lávate los dientes… si no, tendrás más ganas de vomitar ¿Quieres que falte?

—No, ni hablar. Mañana es mi examen, necesito estar bien, no puedo salir a la mitad sólo porque me dieron ganas de vomitar….

— Entonces, faltaré al trabajo mañana y te llevaré. — le dije levantándolo —. No te preocupes Eren, enserio puedo hacerlo. No afectara en nada, he estado cumpliendo a la perfección con el horario. Ahora ven acá te voy a ayudar a limpiarte.

Lo ayudé a levantarse lo más pronto posible y le di su cepillo de dientes, se los lavó meticulosamente dos veces y luego se enjuagó toda la cara y la boca. Ya no se veía mareado pero su cara tenia cierto tinte de palidez que me mantuvo alerta, lo encamine a la habitación sin tocarlo. Admirando el bóxer blanco de gatitos y la camiseta blanca que usaba todo el tiempo para dormir.

Se tumbó de forma extraña contra el colchón.

— ¿Ya estas mejor? — me senté a su lado.

— Perdona por despertarte, aún faltaba media hora para que te levantaras…

—No, estoy bien. Enserio — admití tímidamente y me tumbé a su lado —. Perdona, mejor… por haber soltado eso tan de repente. No era mi intención insinuar nada que no quieras, no se expresarme y mejor perdón.

Eren negó con lentitud y como era su condenada costumbre enredó sus piernas con las mías hasta que se quedó tirado con la cabeza en mi pecho, me sentí cálido, tenía por lo menos un par de semanas que Eren ni me tocaba, y aquel gesto me tomó por desprevenido, el instinto de protección hacia él me decía que lo abrazara y no lo soltara.

—Ya… perdona Levi, en verdad que fui un completo tonto por estas semanas. Me sentí lleno de celos y rabia y mi reacción era definitivamente alejarme, guardarme todos esos malditos problemas que vienen desde mi casa. Son las heridas de mi cuerpo hablando por mí. — sonrió—. A veces eres tan bueno que me asusto, simpatizas conmigo y eso es tan extraño. No me lastimas, me conoces bien… no sé, Levi. Me dijiste que me amas, a pesar de lo poco que llevamos. Creo que también te amo.

— ¿Ah sí? — le pregunté acariciando los hoyuelos de su espalda —. No soy tan adecuado, Eren. Pero tú me ves con buenos ojos… y es por eso que te juro que no te quiero sólo por ese intruso.

Eren se rio bajito y posó sus labios en mi mentón.

— Por eso, pero… mañana me vas a llevar al examen y me hiciste vibrar cuando dijiste que faltabas al trabajo sólo por eso. Haces cosas buenas, serás un buen padre, ya te dije.

Me quedé callado porque Eren no había vuelto a mencionar eso del esposo. Tenía que tratarse de una seria indirecta de ya no querer tocar ese tema. Por eso no dije nada y dejé que se subiera en mí y rozara su entrepierna con la mía, que se moviera con suavidad y que sus caderas se menearan contra mi creciente erección.

Tenía meses sin sexo.

Sus dos manos aprisionaban mi rostro y me besaba la cara con una sonrisa infantil en los labios, con sus pies tocaba mis piernas y seguía con ese movimiento de vaivén como si intentase que le penetrara sólo con besos, le mordí los labios y lo dejé contra el colchón con mucho cuidado, acaricié sus piernas y las enredé en mi cintura, estaba a nada de desnudarlo completamente.

Metí mis manos por debajo de su playera y acaricié su pequeño y abultado vientre hasta ascender a sus tetillas y finalmente me deshice de esa molesta prenda. Luego le bajé el bóxer de gatitos.

— Eres tan sexy… — murmuró besándome el cuello —. Y tan mío.

— Completamente tuyo. —gruñí besándole la oreja y dejándolo desnudo y a mi merced.

Era tan guapo como siempre me lo pareció, su piel era perfecta desde las uñas de sus pies hasta su último cabello en la nuca, sus ojos preciosos me iluminaban la cara cada que los veía — y rogué a los cielos por obtener un clon idéntico al suyo —, me sentí presa de una devoción inimaginable, por la que nunca había pasado. Hasta llevar mis manos a sus glúteos y tocarlos con mucha fuerza.

— Hazme el amor — susurró con necesidad apretando el cabello de mi nuca mientras yo le besaba las clavículas y descendía hasta sus tetillas y luego a su vientre, el cual besé suavemente para llegar a su entrepierna y alzar sus piernas dejándolo completamente expuesto.

Mire su entrepierna de joven y su orificio rosado y dispuesto a ser penetrado como siempre, lleve un dedo ahí y lo metí, no estaba seguro de lo que me encontraría, pero al parecer no había ningún bebé cerca y podía penetrarlo con fuerza, Eren se removió cuando sintió la cabeza de mi miembro sobre su entrada.

Subí sus piernas a mis hombros para usarlas como aretes y lo embestí con rapidez. La facilidad con la que Eren me recibía me asombraba, mi mente divago pensando en cuantas veces tuvo sexo, pero me detuve de inmediato cuando noté que eso me llegaba a molestar un poco más delo que había pensado que me molestaría.

— ¡Levi...!— gritó Eren colocando sus piernas a la altura de sus hombros y dejando que le penetrase hasta adentro con mucha fuerza —. Si… así, por favor.

Sus gemidos eran música para mis oídos, le tomé de las manos, realmente me gustaba. Era tan endemoniadamente guapo, arrebatador. Tan dulce y jodido, y podrido como yo y aun así aquí estábamos los dos, teniendo sexo a las siete de la mañana en la cama más individual del mundo, mientras yo le tomaba de las manos y le besaba sus labios con fanatismo violento.

— Di que me quieres… — le supliqué toqueteándole la cara —. Dime, Eren. ¿Me quieres?

— Sí y mucho. — torpemente sus palabras se resbalaban en la proximidad de mis labios —. Te quiero mucho, porque me sacaste de ese agujero de podredumbre y me trajiste aquí a donde de verdad me quieres y sabes todos mis pecados, me conoces demasiado… te amo Levi.

Me derretí sobre su cuerpo abrazando todo lo que estaba a mi paso, aprisionándolo contra mi cuerpo y penetrándolo como un perro en celo, Eren gemía con los ojos abiertos, aun sentía placer a pesar de su embarazo, me encantó y choqué con sus labios una vez más. Gracias a Dios había encontrado a este chico, ¿Cómo fue que tuve tan buena suerte?

Buena suerte disfrazada de mala suerte.

— No te vengas adentro — suplicó con rapidez cuando sintió cerca mi orgasmo.

— ¿Qué?

— No, no lo hagas, puedes… ensuciar al bebé. — no tenía sentido, pero no era nadie para ponerme a debatir lo que él quería o no, lo embestí con mucha fuerza tres veces más y me salí.

Coloqué mi miembro cerca del suyo a la salida, estaba manchado de blanco completamente y me di cuenta que Eren tenia entrenamiento en venirse sin tocarse, me excité y vi los chorros blancos de semen caer por todo su estómago abultado. Me sentí impúdico y sucio, porque ahí estaba nuestro bebé.

Lo dejé sucio y me acosté al otro lado de la cama. Eren se pegó a mi manchándome de semen y enredando sus piernas de nuevo.

— No vayas a trabajar… — suplicó —. Te extrañaré mucho si te vas.

— Tienes que estudiar — le expliqué —. No te preocupes, mañana saliendo de tu examen iremos de compras para cosas del bebé ¿De acuerdo? Compraremos más ropa y pañales, lo que tú quieras.

Eren dejó que me levantara y le pase la caja de kleenex para que se limpiara el estómago. Eren los tomó y me limpió también a mí. Lo dejé recostado sobre la cama, me giré a verlo y de rodillas a él lo cubrí con una cobija y le di un beso en la frente.

— Duerme todo lo que quieras para que mañana te vaya muy bien ¿De acuerdo?

Eren asintió y yo me fui a la ducha.

Después de eso me concentre mucho en pensar en Eren, en la clase de relación que llevábamos y la parte tan importante que formaría un hijo nuestro en nuestras vidas, me olvidé completamente de que me encontraba en la estación y de mis deberes, mi mente se había quedado recostada con Eren en la cama individual que compartíamos.

El día siguiente fue igual de agitado, como le dije a Eren falte a la estación para poder acompañarlo a hacer toda la cantidad de cosas pendientes que teníamos por hacer. Desde el examen hasta recoger los estudios del bebé. Después ir a comprar cosas para el inquilino nuevo y básicamente gastar mi salario en cosas que ambos necesitábamos. Pero, sobre todo, la cosa nueva que venía.

De camino al examen Eren se enfundó una preciosa cazadora mostaza que le quedaba como un guante y unos pantalones de mezclilla, me parecía que pocas veces se veía tan condenadamente arrebatador. Yo no estaba usando el uniforme, así que me puse una camiseta sencilla negra y unos vaqueros, nos fuimos hasta la sede del examen en la moto y nos tomamos de las manos durante todo el trayecto.

— Te va a ir muy bien — le dije besando su nariz —. Cuando nazca, podrás seguir con la carrera.

— Por ahora, sólo la preparatoria — murmuró con felicidad y se despidió para entrar al edificio donde le aplicarían el tedioso examen que lo acreditaría.

Me quedé sentado afuera del edificio consumiendo como un desgraciado una cantidad desorbitante de tabaco que seguramente me afectaría en el trabajo, pero era parte de mi organismo en una forma muy insana. Eren no tardo tanto como yo esperaba que tardaría, en realidad salió apenas una hora y media después de que el examen hubiese comenzado.

— ¡Chócalas! — dijo extendiendo ambas manos, yo las subí a la altura de su cara y las chocamos, después le tomé de las manos y lo jalé hasta abrazarlo — Me ira bien… estaba muy fácil.

—Ya verás que sí, sólo debes poner a pensar esa cabeza tuya. — le di un beso en la frente —. Vámonos o perderemos la cita en el hospital.

Para cuando llegamos al hospital Eren ya se había quitado la cazadora y mostraba su linda figura enfundada en un precioso suéter de color beige que le quedaba hermosamente, si algo era genial del castaño es que había traído la ropa más bonita que yo hubiese podido apreciar y sin embargo casi nunca lo veía usarla porque prefería la comodidad de la ropa de casa y las camisetas sueltas con las que su vientre no se notaba.

La doctora nos recibió con muchas atenciones.

— ¡Te veo más gordito, Eren! ¡Muy mimable! — exclamó dejando que Eren se sentara en la camilla —. ¿Has estado comiendo más, cierto?

— Es que a veces me da mucha hambre — le explicó Eren.

— ¿Comes saludablemente? — preguntó la doctora toqueteando el vientre de Eren.

— Levi no me da chatarra… — señaló Eren como si eso tuviera que contestar la pregunta.

— Asegúrate de no comer de más o tu vientre no será lo único que se agrande.

— A ti no te importa ¿verdad? — me preguntó mirándome.

— Haz lo que quieras. Puedes comer como te plazca.

La doctora hizo una mueca de desagrado y después de tomar los signos y las medidas de Eren encendió la máquina para mostrarnos al organismo viviente y de nuevo fue bastante complicado lograr ver tan solo un poco de forma, imprimió de nuevo la fotografía del huevo en el saco gigante de agua.

—Tengo excelentes noticias — dijo la doctora —. Me trajeron los resultados de los estudios y a simple vista él bebé está perfectamente, no hay ninguna enfermedad o deficiencia detectable. Así que no deben preocuparse, pero no sigan con sus malos hábitos porque podemos poner en riesgo su vida.

— ¡Lo ves, te dije Levi! Estaba bien…

— No dije nada — le contesté cruzando los brazos y viendo a la doctora.

Siguió hablando con Eren sobre las vitaminas que ahora ingería y sobre su buena alimentación, del bebé y le mostró todo en la fotografía, Eren asentía y decía que seguiría con las vitaminas y con el ácido fólico. Que no había que preocuparse.

— ¡En ese caso, todo está bien! Nos veremos en dos meses para ver al bebé ¿De acuerdo? — presionó la doctora con una sonrisa y despidiéndonos de la mano —. ¿Hoy fue tu examen, no?

— Si — contestó Eren—. Iremos a celebrar, porque lo he pasado y por fin saldré de la preparatoria.

— ¡En ese caso déjame darte un regalo!

Se fue hacia el escritorio y rebuscó entre sus cajones por un par de minutos hasta que desempolvó una bolsa de plástico y nos extendió otra bolsa repleta de piruletas, la clase de dulces que se le da a los niños pequeños que se han dejado inyectar correctamente. Eren las tomó con el ceño fruncido.

— Son paletas sin azúcar y saludables, si tienes hambre comete una. Así no subirás peso extra y esto… — nos entregó un pequeño marco de madera pintado de color violeta —. Para que enmarquen el ultrasonido.

Me emocioné. Quería enmarcarlo y colgarlo en la casa, definitivamente quería hacerlo.

Eren sonrió agradeció por todo y ambos partimos del consultorio. Fuimos a comer comida italiana en la que Eren casi se gasta todo el dinero y después pasamos a Wal-Mart, compramos tres paquetes de pañales, diez pañaleros, tres mamelucos y un six pack de mamilas. O cómo demonios se llame ese paquete.

Después subimos al departamento y terminamos teniendo sexo por toda la tarde, casi sin detenernos para nada. Sólo podía recordar a Eren montando mi miembro y gimiendo con felicidad mientras le besaba los hombros, la clase de sexo que me fascinaba. El sexo con Eren, el duro y delicioso sexo con Eren. Realmente sólo nos detuvimos hasta que terminamos agostados en la cama.

— ¿Con cuántos hombres has estado? — le solté de pronto.

— No me faltan dedos para contarlos — dijo en un susurro —. ¿A ti?

—A mi si me faltan dedos, hombres y mujeres —admití con cierta torpeza, Eren llevó la mano hasta mi rostro y me dio un beso apasionado en los labios.

—Ya eres mío, todo gracias a esto… — mostró el vientre abultado bajo las cobijas.

Sonreí. Tenía toda la razón, ya era suyo. Y sólo por ese objeto no identificado.

—0—0—0—

Sucedió cuando Eren tenía cuatro meses y dos días. Exactamente, era un miércoles. Levi había cambiado de turno, llegaba antes a casa, pero se volví a ir en las noches y tenía que dormir en la estación, Eren no se quejaba. Formaba parte de su evolución, así que no decía nada. Simplemente ahora que había acreditado la preparatoria se estaba acostumbrando a la vida de la cocina.

Tener que cocinarle a esa persona que lo mantenía, que lo cuidaba y todo, era su manera de agradecerle, y por eso se esforzaba por que fuera al menos algo más decente que los mismos huevos medio quemados todo el tiempo. No faltaba mucho para que Hanji llegara, porque, aunque ya llevaban cuatro meses viviendo juntos, aún tenia niñera. Y eso no le molestaba, le gustaba no estar solo.

Estaba mezclando cosas en la estufa, un poco de pasta y la salsa roja que Levi compró en el supermercado hace cuatro días. Para algo tenía que servir. Cuando llegó Hanji, como siempre tocado el timbre de forma desesperada. Eren se apresuró a juntar toda la basura que tenía en una bolsa plástica.

Volvió a tocar el timbre.

— ¡Ya voy! — gritó poniéndose una sudadera azul, porque tenía planeado tirar toda la basura antes de que la castaña tirara ma s—. Diablos Hanji no toques tan…

— Buenas tardes, ¿Usted es Eren? — preguntó un hombre vestido completamente de blanco.

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron muchísimo más de lo normal. Había un símbolo en su vida que reconocería incluso en sus más terribles pesadillas, se trataba del símbolo azul de un microscopio, que simbolizaba la compañía de su padre 'New Life'. Y ese símbolo estaba en la camisa de aquel hombre.

—No… — murmuró mintiendo —. No está.

— ¡Él es! —dijo la muchacha de cabello rojo —. Él es quien les digo, deben llevárselo porque… tiene problemas mentales y en realidad ha estado engañando a mi pareja, temo que le haga daño.

— ¡Oye no estoy loco! — gritó Eren, pero en ese micro instante los hombres lograron abrir la puerta entrando al departamento —. No entiendo porque dices eso…

— ¡Tiene un problema, no puedo vivir tranquilamente en mi departamento si ese hombre sigue viviendo aquí! Se lo suplico deben llevárselo.

Eren no pudo luchar más, no puedo evitar que lo tomaran de los brazos y la basura se quedara botada por la sala cuando intento soltarse, los hombres lo trataban con amabilidad y gentileza, pero no había ninguna razón para que se lo llevaran, Eren tenía que detenerlos.

— Sólo le haremos algunas pruebas — le dijo uno —. Usted no puede perturbar la vida de una señorita y es verdad que parte de esta casa está a su nombre, así que necesitamos asegurarnos que usted no es un riesgo.

— ¡No estoy loco! — gritó Eren mientras lo bajaban sometido por las escaleras —. ¡Ya basta, suéltenme!

— ¡Esta más loco que una cabra, en sus delirios cree que puede tener un bebé! — les gritó Isabel con lágrimas en los ojos.

Afuera en el estacionamiento había una ambulancia esperándole, no supo porque, pero en ese momento le entro un terrible miedo inconfundible por ese lugar, por cualquier cosa que quisieran hacerle. Estaba embarazado, no podía ponerse a patear traseros y nadie más lo escuchaba, esto era completamente injusto.

Pero en ese instante….

— ¡Qué diablos hacen! Suéltenlo inmediatamente — gritó Hanji con el teléfono celular en la mano — ¡Suéltenlo o llamo a la policía!

— ¡Hanji! — dijo Isabel arrastrándose hasta ella —. ¿Por qué te pones de su lado? Tú me conoces, conoces a Levi, sabes que él no puede estar tan equivocado… está mal de la cabeza, sólo alejándolos podremos recuperar su cordura.

— No me hables Isabel —gruñó Hanji —. Eren no está loco y esta es su casa, ahora mismo voy a llamar a Levi para que vea lo que estabas intentando hacer con su pareja.

— Hanji diles que me suelten… — pidió Eren aún sometido.

— ¡Eren! —suplicó Hanji —. Oigan suéltenlo, no necesita pruebas y esta muchacha no vive aquí ni Levi Ackerman es su pareja, todo es una mentira.

— ¡Él cree que esta embarazado! —gritó Isabel como si intentara demostrar la verdadera locura dentro del castaño —. ¡Por supuesto que está loco!

— Eren no está loco — dijo Levi estacionando la motocicleta. Acababa de volver de la estación, por suerte había salido una hora antes y así había podido presenciar los gritos, pero de inmediato decidió interferir —. Puedo probarlo, Eren y yo vamos a tener un hijo y yo soy el padre. Y nadie va a poner un solo dedo sobre mi pareja ni mi hijo, porque me he estado matando para darles una vida excelente.

Levi se bajó de la motocicleta y caminó hasta los hombres que sujetaban a Eren, con un solo brazo consiguió que lo soltaran y Eren se lanzó a él en un abrazo cariñoso y desconsolado. Levi sacó su cartera y les mostro a los médicos que habían intentado llevarse a Eren una foto del primer ultrasonido del bebé, no era la que estaba enmarcada, era la foto de una pequeña bolita en un mar negro, la foto que Eren le mostró cuando le dijo que estaba embarazado.

— Lo ve, tiene su nombre. — arriba de la imagen venia impreso el nombre de Eren—. No tenemos que darles explicaciones, pero Eren no está loco. Y no quiero que vuelvan a meterse con nosotros porque si no…

Después, el rumbo de la conversación cambio. Una explosión en el departamento en el que Eren y Levi vivían cambio drásticamente la perspectiva de todas las cosas. Eren abrió los ojos, recordando….había dejado abierta la llave del gas, la comida estaba en la estufa. Su casa se iba a quemar… y todo era su culpa.

— ¡Levi! — gritó Hanji, sorprendida de ver al hombre soltar a su pareja y lanzarse directamente a donde estaba el fuego del departamento.

Eren corrió tras el mientras que los doctores llamaban a los bomberos, los compañeros de Levi. Isabel se cubrió la boca, pero intento salir de la escena lo más pronto posible, intentando pasar desapercibida. Cuando Eren ya estaba arrastrándose escaleras arriba y Hanji lo detenía.

— ¡Levi! — gritaba Eren—. ¡Levi vuelve!

Pero, por supuesto. Levi ya estaba en el departamento.

—0—0—0—

Sólo tenía un objetivo en mente, lograr apagar el fuego, llegar a la fuga de gas y cerrarla. No traía encima mi equipo, pero no podía dejar que las llamas consumieran el único lugar que yo podía darle a Eren. Aún no podía escuchar sus gritos y como los vecinos comenzaban a salir, asustados.

Escuchaba la sirena a lo lejos.

El departamento era tan pequeño que el fuego estaba alcanzando todo a su paso, Eren seguía gritando.

No había forma de que yo lograra cerrar la llave de gas sin mi equipo. Corrí hasta la habitación y busqué algo que pudiera ayudarme, cualquier cosa. Encontré una de mis chamarras que servía bastante bien y me la puse encima, probablemente me quemaría las manos. Pero debía cerrar el origen del fuego.

Antes de llegar a donde se encontraba el fuego mire la habitación. Una cosa me llamó la atención, estaba apartada de las llamas y relucía como sólo el papel de regalo puede relucir. Era la caja grande que Eren había forrado y habíamos estado llenando con todo lo que comprábamos para él bebé. La tome, por instinto.

Corrí hasta la cocina y vi la llave de gas abierta. Quitándome la chamara y cubriendo mis manos con ella llegue hasta donde estaba y la cerré. Quemaba y mucho, pero no lo suficiente. Respiraba lo menos posible.

Los bomberos llegaron, Eren seguía gritando.

Corrí hasta la salida del departamento justo cuando alguno de mis compañeros que no alcance a distinguir por el uniforme, entró por la puerta y estaban dispuestos a salvar todo lo posible.

Bajé las escaleras corriendo con histeria, quería ver a Eren lo más pronto posible. El gas comenzaba a disiparse con rapidez, ahora había que apagar todo lo que se había incendiado, ver lo que se podía rescatar, que esperaba fuera mucho.

Miré a Eren a los ojos, estaba tendido en el piso de rodillas, con sus zapatos llenos de tierra por alguna razón y su cara bañada en lágrimas, cuando me vio, me sonrió, extendió sus brazos y lo levante del piso como un bebé.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste? — lloró subiéndose a mi cintura — ¿Sólo para salvar esa caja inútil?

—Shhh, shhh , esa caja inútil… son las cosas de mi hijo. No te atrevas a ofenderlas.

Eren sonrió y se rio contra mi cuello, lo acaricié con mucho fervor y dejé la caja en el piso.

Esa caja era el fruto de mi salario, las 24 horas del día trabajando sin descanso. No podía dejarlas tiradas, porque iba a convertirme en padre y quería ser uno excelente.

—0—0—0—

N/A: Si llegaste hasta aca te felicito, bueno, subiré la siguiente y ultima parte muy pronto. Así que esperen la conti.

¡Gracias por todo el apoyo, saludos y feliz día del padre!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer |** Shingeki no Kyojin進撃の巨人 no me pertenece. Esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re-subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Advertencias |** Casi tan largo como el primero. ¡Yupi! Y la POV se cambia en varias ocasiones, pero creo que no es tan confuso como para perderse, tengan en cuenta que a veces narra Eren o un narrador omnisciente. Es muy poco, pero sucede.

 **Notas |** A las mismas personas que me ayudaron con el proyecto, Charly (admiro tu mano beteadora), Lia y Les. De verdad que se han ganado el cielo. Y a todas esas personas que me apoyaron con la primera parte, esto es para ustedes.

 **Notas 2 |** Pasen a leer el nuevo Fic de LiaPrimrose— Paradise Lost— No se arrepentirán chicas. Se los recomiendo, ampliamente a más no poder.

* * *

 **The Reason**

" _Encontré una razón para mostrar_

 _un lado de mí que no conocías_

 _Una razón para todo lo que hago_

 _Y la razón eres tú…_ _ **"**_

Los daños no eran irreparables, eso fue lo que me dijeron mis compañeros de la estación una vez que el fuego fue controlado. Una intervención inmediata y gracias a Dios nuestro departamento estaba intacto, Eren y yo miramos los daños. Él tenía los ojos llorosos, las paredes de la cocina estaban tiznadas y negras, pocos muebles destrozados, pero el daño era más que nada en el olor y en el color de las cosas.

La cocina se destruyó.

Nuestro pequeño comedor, las sillas. Y bueno, los sillones lograron sobrevivir.

La habitación estaba intacta salvo por el fuerte olor a quemado que todo desprendía.

— Puedo repararlo — le dije a Eren —. Voy a arreglar todo para que quede habitable, pero mientras no puedes vivir aquí…

Miré a Hanji, tenía a Eren del brazo. Ambos se llevaban bien, no había manera de negar que durante estos cuatro meses su relación había llegado a un buen punto, aun así… ahora mismo tenía que recurrir a esas medidas. Hanji me devolvió la mirada con indecisión. Pero, no por ella precisamente.

— Estoy rentando una habitación, es demasiado pequeña para los tres… — murmuró, Eren la escudriñó —. Eren y yo, podremos vivir ahí por un tiempo. Hasta que esto quede de nuevo.

— ¡No me quiero separar de ti, Levi! — suplicó soltándose de Hanji.

— Lo siento, Eren no puedo dejar que vivas aquí. Inhalar el humo hará daño al bebé y a ti, y no dejaré que eso pase. Yo puedo seguir aquí… prometo que no tardaré mucho, mocoso. Esto terminará antes de que te des cuenta.

— No, aun así, no voy a dejar que tú estés aquí solo y yo me vaya.

Se aferró a mí como si la vida se le fuera, aún tenía en la mano la caja con cosas del bebé y tenía que sacarlas lo más pronto posible del departamento antes de que se contaminaran, o antes de que Eren se contaminara sus pulmones con el aire tóxico del lugar. No había mucho que hacer y él no iba a hacer simplemente lo que yo le dijera.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué propones? — le pregunté separándolo de mi pecho.

Eren se quedó callado, se limpió las lágrimas y los mocos.

— Creo que sé de alguien que puede ayudarnos… — mencionó.

— ¿Crees?

— Sí, es que no estoy muy seguro. Pero no perdemos nada intentando, si no funciona… me voy con Hanji el tiempo que necesites.

Me parecía un trato completamente justo. Rodé los ojos y lo tomé de la mano para que saliéramos inmediatamente del departamento, Hanji también salió del departamento, acompañándonos hasta el estacionamiento que ya había quedado vacío, salvo por algunos vecinos chismosos que aun querían saber que iba a pasar con el departamento.

Cortésmente, lo mejor que pude, les di a entender que haríamos las reparaciones pertinentes al lugar y que todo volvería a la normalidad lo más pronto posible, la administradora del edificio quedó conforme y nos quedamos solos en el estacionamiento.

—¿Entonces me llamaran? — dijo Hanji subiéndose a su bici holandesa, esa maldita bici que Eren le había regalado.

—Lo haremos — dijo Eren despidiéndose de la castaña, ya habíamos sacado la ropa de Eren del departamento por lo que ahora traía puesta una chamara color canela con un hermoso gorro. Hacia frio.

La mujer se subió en su bici, y pedaleó aun con sus zapatos color azul Klein. Eren y yo nos quedamos mirándola alejarse por el adoquín por un buen rato más, hasta que se perdió de vista tras lo inclinado de la calle. A mi alrededor había dos maletas de ropa de Eren, un caja de cosas para bebé, un adolescente irónicamente vestido con una chamarra y un short casi de pijama y pantuflas. Después estaba yo, desfalleciéndome del cansancio.

— ¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer?

— ¿Debes volver a la estación? — preguntó Eren tomándome de las manos. Inconscientemente llevé mis manos hasta sus mejillas, las lágrimas habían creado una marca salada y sus ojos estaban rojos.

Negué.

— Entonces será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

No sabía exactamente a lo que se refería, pero no iba a contradecirlo, vi cómo se quitó las pantuflas y las guardó en la mochila, quedándose en una sentadilla hasta el suelo, yo no se lo hubiera permitido si fueran otras circunstancias, Eren ya no estaba en meses de estarse agachando como si nada importara. Se puso unos tenis converse de color blanco y guardó sus cosas.

— ¿Cómo nos llevaremos la caja? — preguntó.

No supe que responder, de haber estado menos cansado física y mentalmente habría tenido un mejor plan que simplemente cargarla mientras nos subíamos a la moto, algún día tendríamos un auto, pero mientras tanto… tampoco podía dejar la caja en el departamento, había aun demasiada basura y era aire tóxico, que Eren no debía de respirar ni un solo segundo más. Así que sin mucha planeación los dos no subimos a la moto, él se puso el casco, tomamos la maleta y la caja y como dos ridículos arrancamos.

Hacia quien sabe dónde carajos quería ir Eren y llevar al _**intruso**_ consigo.

—o—o—o—

Eren movió la aldaba, haciéndola chocar varias veces contra la puerta de madera blanca. Las casas ricas siempre tienen aldabas, nunca tienen timbres ni cosas normales, las aldabas son lo más elegante que pueda existir en esta ciudad, y la casa en donde estábamos parados enfrente, las tenía.

Era una casa casi tan grande como la de Eren, de madera, pintada de blanco y verde pino, era muy bonita y elegante con ese gran jardín de margaritas que ya comenzaban a florecer debido al frio clima, sin embargo, aún no sabía a quién estábamos buscando ni porque Eren se veía tan nervioso.

— ¿No estamos un poco cerca de tu casa? — le pregunté en voz baja, estaba cargando la caja y la maleta.

—A un par de avenidas, así que no estamos tan cerca — murmuró moviendo la aldaba.

La puerta se abrió, imaginé algún rostro menos familiar, pero la cara del amigo rubio de Eren se apareció, sus ojos azules grandes como los de un búho me sorprendieron un poco, sus labios rojos intensos. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Sonrió con timidez.

— ¡Eren! — saludó abriendo la puerta —. Y tu… novio motero.

—Ya no soy motero, ahora soy bombero — le expliqué.

Yo no era motero, nunca lo había sido, tenía una moto, una Harley, pero de eso a ser motero había una gran diferencia, aunque no me iba a poner a discutir con el amigo de Eren cuales eran las verdaderas características de un hombre barbón que se la vive encima de una moto. Ni mucho menos de como ahora me había convertido en bombero y pasaba el ochenta por ciento de mis días vestido de amarillo y con camisas azul marino.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Eren? — preguntó el rubio ahora ignorándome —. Pensé que te habías ido para siempre, dejaste la escuela, tu padre… básicamente, él te desheredo. No pensé que siguieras en la ciudad, además no viniste a verme ni una sola vez.

—Lo sé, ¿puedo pasar? — preguntó —. ¿Esta tu abuelo en la casa?

— No, mi abuelo ahora vive en el hospital. Como esta delicado se encuentra en cuidados intensivos todo el tiempo… ahora estoy solo en esta casa.

Nos dejó pasar. No recordaba bien los detalles de la antigua casa de Eren, pero al menos parecían igual de lujosa, sólo que esta casa de alguna manera era muchísimo más cálida que la de Eren, menos sospechosa, más realista. No la casa de muñecas a la que Eren estuvo acostumbrado por un largo tiempo. El rubio nos abrió camino hasta que llegamos a la sala, con sillones de terciopelo verde. Eren y yo nos sentamos.

— ¿Qué carajos pasó? — preguntó Armin directamente.

—Pues, estoy embarazado… —sonrió Eren y se abrió la chamarra —. Supongo que te enteraste, mi madre lo esparció por toda la escuela.

—Escuché rumores— dijo Armin pálido, viendo el vientre de Eren, ligero y abultado —. Pero, Eren en verdad… no puedo creer que esto esté pasando. Después de que te fuiste y descubrimos los chismorreos me negué a creerlo, pero desapareciste y nadie sabía nada sobre ti. Ni siquiera tu padre.

— ¿Él me buscó? — preguntó Eren asustado

—Al principio no— le aseguró el rubio —. Parecía que te odiaba, alejó todo recuerdo de tu existencia… pero mientras pasaban los meses, asumo que pensaba que volverías y al ver que no lo hiciste… te buscaba en la escuela todo el tiempo, había autos buscándote por la ciudad, todos en la preparatoria nos enteramos. El día de la graduación se presentó ahí mismo, diciendo que estaba buscándote, pero claro que no estabas. Me interrogó muchas veces, los lugares que frecuentábamos, tuve que mentir diciéndole que no sabía nada y que siempre nos la pasábamos en casa.

—Le conté la verdad — dijo Eren—. Le dije que me drogaba y que era un malcriado, pero está bien que no le hayas dicho nada sobre ti. ¿Qué más pasó?

—Me preguntó por él… pero, realmente no sabía nada, no conocía su nombre completo, ni siquiera su dirección. Estas cubierto, Eren. Tu padre no sabe dónde estás… ahora tendrás que explicarme ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? — el rubio se cruzó de brazos —. No me digas que planeas que tu padre te encuentre.

—No, en lo absoluto — contestó Eren—. Levi y yo, ahora estamos… ya sabes viviendo juntos, en unión libre, vamos a tener al bebé y bueno… quien sabe. Pero por ahora necesito tu ayuda, la necesitamos, ¿verdad Levi?

—Hubo un accidente en donde vivíamos, un departamento — le dije con voz tranquila para que no se alterara —. Los daños son reparables, pero Eren no puede quedarse ahí por mucho tiempo… los olores pueden ser tóxicos y dañinos para el bebé, hasta que logre reparar el departamento quiero que Eren viva contigo.

—Yo quiero que los dos nos quedemos aquí — le dijo Eren interrumpiéndome —. Bueno, los tres.

—No importa si no me das alojo a mí —volví a decir —.En realidad sólo me importa que Eren tenga donde quedarse, él dijo que venir aquí sería lo mejor.

— Pero, tu padre… — dijo Armin pensativo —. No lo sé, Eren. No es que no quiera brindarte alojo, pero… mi abuelo, hay muchas cosas a las que nos arriesgamos si te quedas aquí. Mi abuelo está en un hospital de la cadena 'New Life' en cualquier momento tu padre puede estar en contacto con nosotros y además Jean…

— ¿Qué tiene ese idiota? ¿No te deja verme o qué? — le preguntó Eren levantándose del sillón furioso.

—No, torpe — lo silenció Armin con una mirada, Eren volvió a sentarse —. Él pasa bastante tiempo aquí, no quisiera que iniciaran una pelea… menos, en tu estado o lo que sea.

—Está bien Armin, ya habrá tiempo de explicarte los detalles del embarazo — dijo Eren suspirando—. Mira, está bien, seremos cuidadosos y realmente sólo será por una semana, me iré antes de que te des cuenta. Levi casi nunca está aquí, por el trabajo y ahora que tenemos que hacer lo del departamento, básicamente sólo dormiremos aquí. Además, prometo no pelearme con tu estúpido novio, amante, cónyuge, o lo que sea. Lo prometo.

Armin se quedó callado, yo comprendía la sensación del joven. Es decir, de alguna manera tener a Eren en casa era un peligro para todos, pero era su amigo y se vería muy mal si él no permitía que se quedara a dormir, si de verdad queríamos hacer una estancia aceptable, tendría que apresurarme a que el departamento recuperara su habitualidad, y así ya no habría más problemas. Además, el muerto y el arrimado a los tres días apestan.

— De acuerdo, pero debes ser muy cuidadoso — suplicó Armin —. Pueden quedarse aquí por el tiempo que necesiten, pero no bajen la guardia.

Eren se levantó del sillón y abrazó a su mejor, y drogadicto, amigo. Los dos se reencontraron esta vez sin preocupaciones y comenzaron a platicar muy animadamente de cosas de las que yo no entendía un carajo, así que me quedé en el sillón como un mueble más por un rato, después Armin nos llevó hasta una de las habitaciones en el piso superior, era una habitación muy grande y con una cama individual. El cuarto de huéspedes.

Armin y Eren siguieron conversando mientras yo guardaba la ropa de Eren en los cajones y acomodaba la caja con ropas de bebé y otras porquerías. Estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir el hilo de la conversación de Eren, pero si podía distinguir algunas frases: 'Entonces dejaste de salir también', 'Me alegra que formalizaran la relación ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de vacaciones?' también hablaban de otros de sus amigos en común, a los cuales yo no ubicaba ni conocía, los nombres ni siquiera me sonaban 'Ese tonto de Connie, casi no se gradúa. Por suerte Sasha lo convenció'

— Entiendo… — dijo Armin —. Bueno no quiero estudiar medicina, más bien historia, pero comprendo un poco de biología y lo que dices tiene sentido, Eren. — el rubio había comprendido la explicación irrazonable de como Eren había quedado embarazado —. No es algo que pase todos los días así que no sabíamos que tan loca estaba tu madre cuando el rumor llegó hasta nuestros oídos, la mayoría no lo creyó…

— ¿Tú lo creíste? — le preguntó Eren.

— Bueno el problema es que yo te vi acostarte con ese tipo — hizo comillas en acostarte —. Te vi salir con él y te vi medio enamorado. Así que no pude decir simplemente que era imposible, me limite a esperar las pruebas. Espero que hayas cambiado tu estilo de vida.

— Lo hicimos — dijo Eren—. Aún tengo ganas de tabaco, todo el jodido tiempo, la doctora dice que puedo beber una cerveza sin alcohol una vez al mes, pero Levi prefiere que no lo haga y como caramelos con azúcar baja… me estoy "cuidando".

— Me alegra saber eso — dijo Armin —. ¿Cuánto tienes ya?

—Cuatro meses y dos días — dijo Eren mostrando su vientre, aun agujerado con piercings a los costados —. Es una locura, aún no he hablado con la doctora sobre nada de como tenerlo ni nada, pero supongo que será una cesárea.

Conversaron por un rato más, me quedé acostado en la cama hasta que los ojos se me comenzaron a vencer por el sueño intenso de lo pesado del día, Eren seguía activo y platicador así que no lo interrumpí más y me quedé dormido sobre la cama mientras el disfrutaba de su reencuentro con su mejor amigo. Mientras dormía tenia pesadilla todo el tiempo, así que no supe nada de que sucedió hasta que Eren me levantó con un golpecito en el hombro.

Había oscurecido y la habitación estaba en penumbra, Eren estaba en pijama y me había quitado los pantalones y los zapatos mientras dormía.

—Estabas inquieto — dijo —.Te dejé dormir, pero ahora quisiera acostarme también y estás sobre todo el colchón.

Me llevé la mano hasta los ojos y luego abrí los brazos para que Eren se tirara en medio de mi cuerpo. Se trepó por mi cuerpo y se quedó acurrucado entre mis brazos, usando su lindo bóxer de gatitos y la playera blanca grande que seguramente me pertenecía, su vientre abultado resaltaba.

— ¿Estabas teniendo pesadillas?

— Sí, pero ya no recuerdo sobre qué. Ahora duérmete, mañana me iré temprano, después pasare al departamento ¿De acuerdo?

Eren se quedó callado por un rato más, estaba bastante tranquilo y sentía su respiración cálida sobre mi piel, sus brazos pegarse a mi espalda y apretar mi camiseta, su vientre presionándose contra mis abdominales y su manía de enredar sus piernas entre las mías, tenía aquella costumbre. Casi me quedé dormido cuando lo escuché hablar de nuevo.

—Lo lamento, enserio lo siento mucho, Levi. Te he dado más problemas de los necesarios, debemos ser una completa carga y aún no nace…

Estaba al borde del llanto, como ya lo estaba abrazando solo reafiance mis brazos sobre su cálida piel. Acuné su cabeza entre mi cuello y me di cuenta de lo débil que era, aun podía recordar cómo había salido de la casa de su padre, todo furioso como un toro con aquella frase de: "Él es el padre de mi hijo, pero yo tomo las decisiones" Eren era tan fuerte. Decirle eso a su padre, hacer lo que él hizo, venirse conmigo. Teníamos suerte.

— No hay nada que perdonar — le solté—. Nada de esto fue tu culpa, fue la mía por no haber alejado a esa loca lo suficiente. No te hablé de ella y terminó por jodernos a los dos, en verdad lo siento Eren.

—Nuestro departamento se quemó, no puede ser…

— Mira. Quiero que te calmes — le dije pegando mi frente a la suya —. No importa cuántos departamentos se quemen, se calcinen, yo los reconstruiré desde las cenizas… ¿De acuerdo? Lo mío con esa tipa, se terminó para siempre. No dejaré que les hagan más daño. Nunca.

Eren me dio un beso rápidamente sobre los labios—algo que normalmente no hacíamos—, pegando sus labios con suavidad sobre los míos, escondiendo y limpiando sus propias lágrimas contra mi rostro, asintió frenéticamente y tembloroso, se quedó dormido entre mis brazos. Después de un rato logré conciliar el sueño y quedarme dormido, el día había sido tan jodidamente pesado. Y ahora tenía que realmente esforzarme, darle a Eren la casa que amaba y ansiaba. La que los dos pudiésemos tener.

Futuramente tres.

—0—0—0—

—Que te vaya bien — dijo Eren dándome un beso en la frente.

Podía acostumbrarme a sus calcetines de rayas, no sé porque me gustaban tanto sus calcetines largos, sus pantuflas blancas y sus malditos shorts de pijama. Era tan casual y sexy, además de la sudadera que fielmente lo acompañaba siempre. Le peiné el cabello y le di un beso en los labios.

— ¿Ya lavaste esos calcetines? — le pregunté saliendo del pórtico.

—Sí, claro que ya los lave — murmuró un poco molesto.

Me di la vuelta con una sonrisa tonta, Eren cerró la puerta de la casa de Armin. El rubio estaba de vacaciones de graduación antes de entrar a la universidad por lo que los dos pasaban grandes temporadas de tiempo juntos sin hacer nada exactamente, pero Eren parecía disfrutar de su estadía en este lugar. Excepto cuando el novio de Armin llegaba a verlo, Eren dijo que originalmente no se llevaban mal, pero que no le gustaba compartir a su mejor amigo. Yo no lo conocía ni me importaba.

Las reparaciones tardaron más de lo que pensé, había calculado que sólo estaríamos en la casa de Armin por una semana, pero no, nos quedamos cerca de dos semanas… lo cual fue una locura, Eren tenia las maletas listas para salir, pero desafortunadamente el departamento aún no era habitable. Por más que di todos mis esfuerzos, Erwin me ayudó, y algunos de mis compañeros de la estación, otros bomberos como Erd y Gunter. Aun así, el departamento tenía un aire toxico que no se le quitaba…

Cuando llegué hasta la motocicleta y me subí, me di cuenta de que había algo raro que normalmente pasaría desapercibido, pero no pude hacerlo esta vez. Al otro lado de la calle había un automóvil estacionado, era un viejo y clásico auto, un auto de magnate. No se me hizo raro ya que estábamos en una colonia rica de la ciudad, pero la persona que estaba adentro traía gafas de sol y estábamos cerca de agosto. Llovía.

No me vio, yo tampoco lo vi por más tiempo, no había necesidad de hacerlo. Sólo me había parecido fuera de lo común, pero más allá de eso no había nada de lo que yo debiera de preocuparme. Eren estaba cada vez a menos de cumplir cinco meses de gestación, tendríamos cita con la doctora en un mes y yo estaba más perspicaz que de costumbre. Así que lo asumí a eso, prendí la motocicleta y salí del barrio, tenía que llegar a la estación de bomberos.

—0—0—0—

—Señor Jäger. Hemos localizado a su hijo.

— ¿Dónde está él?

—Está viviendo con Armin Arlet.

La voz del teléfono se cortó por unos segundos eternos.

— ¿Él está bien? — preguntó Grisha Jäger.

—Está bien. Ha estado viviendo aquí desde hace dos semanas, con su actual pareja.

— ¿Dará pronto a luz? — preguntó el doctor interesado.

—No lo hará.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de la boca del científico.

—Bien, síganlo de cerca… averigüen su verdadera residencia, investiguen todo sobre su pareja. No quiero que haya cabos sueltos cuando pongamos en marcha el plan.

La línea se cortó después de un ligero asentimiento.

—0—0—0—

—Cierra los ojos, Eren— dije cubriendo sus parpados —. Voy a sacar las llaves, pero debes prometer que no vas a abrir los ojos.

— ¡Han pasado dos semanas! ¡Ya quiero entrar! — dijo con un puchero, pero aun así no abrió los ojos y se quedó quieto mientras yo tomaba las llaves y abría la puerta.

—No los abras todavía — le pedí.

Lo tomé de los hombros y lentamente lo empujé hasta el departamento, dejándolo justo en medio de la sala, cerré la puerta y luego le tomé las manos. Eren abrió un ojo cuando sintió mi tacto y luego el otro con lentitud, no le di la orden, pero ya estábamos listo para que los abriera y viera… todo mi jodido trabajo.

— ¡Levi! — gritó lanzándoseme al cuello —. ¡Es tan bonito!

No era gran cosa.

Tres semanas.

Tres semanas hasta que el olor del departamento por fin se fue, hasta que el olor a pintura desapareció. Me había tomado la molestia de redecorar la mayor parte del departamento, hasta que dejó de parecer un cuarto de soltero y se veía más como un hogar, o algo así. Pinté las paredes de un amarillo cálido, cambie la mesa de madera vieja por una linda de hierro y vidrio, se veía elegante. La cocina fue completamente reconstruida y ahora se veía como que alguien la usaba, un ama de casa o Eren en su defecto.

Los sillones estaban intactos por lo que no hubo necesidad de conseguir nuevos sillones, lo único que hice fue mandar a hacer unas fundas de color blanco para los dos almohadones, les quedan bien a los sillones y le daba un toque elegante a la casa. Retiré las viejas cortinas que daban a la zotehuela del departamento — que hacia las de balcón—, y puse persianas. La lavadora se veía perfecta y los lazos para colgar ropa estaban vacíos.

Eren sabía que me gustaba tener todo limpio, así que además de pintar y remodelar todo, limpié hasta la última pequeña mota de polvo.

El baño estaba intacto, pero reluciente. Y Eren ya parecía a punto de llorar, no había visto la mejor parte.

—Ven aquí — le susurré —. Tienes que ver la mejor parte.

Abrí la puerta que daba a la habitación. La ventana tenia las mismas cortinas blancas que mi madre me había heredado, la habitación fue pintada de un color azul pálido, muy claro, le daba una sensación luminosa que antes no tenía. La cama tenia cobijas nuevas, de color blanco. Muy bonitas, las había comprado yo mismo, con un poco de ayuda de Hanji, pero el mérito era mío…

Los muebles habían sido movidos y ahora parecía que la habitación estaba acomodada. Incluso logré poner el pequeño cuadro del ultrasonido de Eren. Todo parecía parte de un conjunto bello de una nueva habitación. Aunque la cama seguía siendo individual— lo seguiría siendo—, los colchones son caros. Además, yo gasté más en…

—Levi… — sollozó Eren tirándose al piso, chocando contra la parte que se mecía de la cuna —. Es la cuna más bonita que he visto en mi vida.

Lo era, al menos para mí. La había hecho con mis propias manos, era más barato así, construyendo una cuna pequeña que hacia las de mecedora y tenía los barandales pintados de blanco, una preciosa cuna pequeña que cabía bien en nuestra habitación, que además estaba decorada con un velo que colgaba desde el pequeño poste que se alzaba en la cabecera y tenía moños decorando cada poste de la rectangular cuna.

La caja cabía perfectamente justo debajo de la cuna, cubierta por el roda pié de holanes blancos que cubría la cunita, ahí podíamos guardar las cosas del infante hasta que llegara. A Eren le había gustado tanto que estaba llorando sobre la madera. Acariciando las suaves cobijitas y el colchón que estaba sobre la cuna. Eren gimoteaba.

—Es tan bonita… tan linda…. tan bonita, Levi. Tan linda enserio.

Lo ayudé a incorporarse.

—Además moños azules ¿Eso qué? ¿Tendremos un niño o qué? — me preguntó sorbiéndose los mocos y limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Creo que lo tendremos — le dije —. Pero no lo sabremos hasta el siguiente ultrasonido. A los cinco meses o tal vez a los seis, no insinúes nada, las niñas pueden usar azul igual…

Eren sonrió con tranquilidad y puso sus brazos en mi cuello, rodeándolo con fragilidad.

— ¿Por qué eres un padre tan bueno? — me preguntó un poco confuso, pero su voz era tan tierna —. ¿Acaso siempre tuviste esta fantasía? Tener una familia y eso…

—Si te soy sincero, jamás pensé que dejaría la cocaína.

Se rio en voz alta, echando la cabeza para atrás y luego se tiró sobre la cama.

—No sabes cómo muero por un cigarrillo — suspiró—. Cuando nazca, volveré a fumar, sin duda. Lo haré lejos, para que no tenga que olerme, ni repare en el humo. Lo haré cuando no esté en casa, y cuando tengamos tiempo libre me gustaría beberme una botella de vino los dos juntos. Quiero tener una vida, buena… más tranquila eso sí, pero contigo y él o ella, esa _**cosa.**_ No sé, sólo quiero que nazca bien y te aseguro que seremos muy felices en este departamento.

—Tal vez no es la mejor idea — murmuré acercándome a la cama donde estaba tumbándome y me senté a su lado, mi mano viajó hasta su vientre —. No me molestaría, yo no estoy embarazado, y no puedo dejar el cigarro, pero… y si…

— ¿Qué cosa? — me preguntó tomando mi mano y colocándola sobre su vientre con fuerza —. Ya está aquí, no va a tardar en llegar, y no quiero tener más. No me quiero, ya sabes, casar.

Probablemente debería apreciar la sinceridad con la que él hablaba, me parecía increíble que a su corta edad fuera tan indomable, como un animal salvaje, ahora estaba atado del tobillo, pero muy pronto esa cadena se soltaría, él tenía un bebé en el cuerpo, era mío, pero aun así no quería llegar a ese punto, en donde nos casábamos, en donde teníamos más. Eren no quería eso. Eren quería seguir fumando.

—Yo no quiero que sigas con los vicios — le dije como una vil excusa.

—Seguiré a tu lado — me dijo como si adivinara mis pensamientos, moví la mano en círculos acariciando todo el bulto de su vientre —. No me voy a ir, es tu hijo. No puedo quitártelo Levi.

—Los quiero a los dos — me acerqué hasta sus labios —. No quiero uno sin el otro.

— Quieres todo.

Porque Eren no entendía que el miedo me dominaba cada que decía cosas así, pero después sonreía con tranquilidad, como si sintiera al bebé moverse dentro de su vientre. Conocía su sonrisa de _alguien me está pateando_ , hacía que el corazón me diera un vuelco, pero los problemas regresaban en un santiamén. Como podía hacerle saber a Eren que yo de verdad lo quería, que no quería jugar a la casita feliz como su papá, que lo aceptaba a él, al bebé con sus demonios, sus vicios, sus pecados, su pasado, con todo y esos piercings y el tatuaje de brújula en su espalda baja.

— Sólo a ti.

—Ya me tienes — murmuró acurrucándose cada vez más en la cama —. No me iré.

Cerró los ojos y se quitó los zapatos con los pies, lo miré por un buen rato más, era tan bello aun con esa forma medio redondeada en su estómago, le daba un aire tan bello y fuerte, tenía un cuerpo que me volvía loco. Cada milímetro de su piel me hacía desearlo durante todas las noches, así cansado y durmiendo, acariciándose, lo amaba con tanta intensidad que comenzaba a asustarme de mis propios sentimientos. Me tapé la boca.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué será? ¿Qué será lo que me tiene así? Me cuestionaba todo el tiempo, lo miré y mis manos temblaron.

—Quédate— jadeé con mi mano cubriendo mi boca—. Quédate…

Definitivamente tenía que estar escrito en el destino que nos amaramos. Me acurruqué a su lado abrazándolo y como era costumbre, enredando nuestras piernas, le besé las manos y los nudillos, luego la frente, haciéndole culto a su rostro adormilado. Me sentí dependiente de él en niveles inimaginables, como jamás lo imagine cuando lo vi bailando en ese lugar, jamás me imagine que llegaría a anhelar tanto el _intruso_ que me daría, esa nueva _cosa_ que llegaría. Y a necesitar de su juego de caderas, de su actitud revoltosa y luchando con el deseo que me carcomía.

¿Qué tanto debo darte Eren?

Tal vez no debería trabajar tanto, pasar más tiempo con él, darle toda mi atención, pero maldición ya lo estaba haciendo, le daba mis salarios, le daba comida, sustento, techo, todo. Se lo daba absolutamente todo, y aun así estaba más vulnerable que ese nuevo integrante, el bien feliz en el vientre de la persona que me atrapaba como a un pescado en una red, el nadaba felizmente entre las aguas del vientre de Eren y yo habría por un segundo deseado que se quedara ahí mucho tiempo más, porque no quería y no podía dejar que Eren me dejara.

—No te voy a dejar.

Gruñí ante el comentario, teníamos el departamento remodelado, los pasos contados para seguir adelante, mi trabajo más o menos estable, era bombero, Eren terminó la prepa, esa cosita ya venía para quedarse. Tenía que confiar en él y de paso confiar en mí, en que no me dejaría, porque ya estaba haciendo lo suficiente como para que él estuviera bien y feliz a mi lado.

Ojalá fuera suficiente.

—0—0—0—

— ¿Cómo te has sentido Eren? — preguntó la doctora.

Eren dio un informe detallado de todos los sucesos del último mes y medio, desde la llegada de mi ex novia y sus peleas, de cómo quisieron meterlo a un manicomio hasta la parte en la que nuestro departamento casi se calcinaba y de cómo me arriesgue a traer las cosas del bebé. La remodelación y, por último, su adicción por la mantequilla de cacahuate y como él _sentía_ que el bebé le pateaba la costilla superior izquierda.

— ¿No tienes mucho frio? — preguntó Petra cuando vio las hermosas y juveniles ropas de Eren.

Ese peto short de tirantes de mezclilla obscura y la sudadera amarilla por debajo. Además de las calcetas rojas y los zapatos negros. Parecía una Catarina-abeja. Pero según Eren su ropa comenzaba a dejar de quedarle, los shorts no le cerraban y los pantalones apretaban su vientre, así que comenzaba a usar lo más suelto de su ropa y yo le compré dos pantalones de maternidad. Eren los odiaba, pero de algo servían.

—No, el departamento es cálido y tenemos estufa — explicó Eren quitándose los zapatos —. Además estamos en septiembre, llueve mucho pero no hace tanto frio.

— ¿Hay goteras? — me preguntó.

—Sobre mi cadáver.

La mujer me analizó por un par de segundos antes de decidir si era la clase de respuesta que un buen padre daría o sólo algo que dije porque si, Eren contestó a sus miradas en mi lugar.

—Levi es obsesivo compulsivo — se descubrió el estómago—. El departamento está en perfecto estado. No hay lugar más limpio y reluciente.

— Me agrada oír eso — dijo la doctora caminando hasta Eren—. Oh, ¿No están lastimándote?—dijo apuntándole el vientre abultado.

Eren se miró el estómago, se refería a sus piercings, el del ombligo ya se lo había quitado desde hace unos meses, sin embargo, los otros dos que coreaban los huesos de su cadera seguían ahí y parecía que él no tenía intención de quitárselos hasta el día del nacimiento, ahora no sólo coreaban su cadera si no también el vientre, a mi parecer le daban un toque lindo, un toque arenisco.

—No me molestan —aceptó Eren—. Ya me los quitaré después. Me molestan más sus patadas en mis costillas.

—Bien. Además has comido más de lo que te indique — regañó Petra—. Se supone que deberías pesar dos kilos menos de lo que pesas y ve esa gran panza de cinco meses, debes de cuidarte o tendrás un bebé gordo. Aunque no te culpo, como dejaste los vicios intentas remplazarlo por comida, sólo recuerda que cuando lo tengas todo eso que has subido de peso no se ira tan fácilmente…

— ¿Seria gordo? — pregunté con interés, nunca imagine tener un hijo gordo.

—Al menos más relleno que lo normal. — me contestó.

—Dios, sí que será feo.

Eren se carcajeó, Petra me miró como si estuviera loco, pero supongo que sólo entre los dos entendíamos nuestro humor tonto y medio sarcástico, nuestra forma de ser fríos y de pronto ser un vomito romántico o tierno, o Eren que podía llegar a llorar viendo la telenovela. Esa clase de cosas éramos nosotros, habíamos cambiado. Habíamos progresado mucho desde nuestro primer sexo en el baño hasta este momento en el que incluso me quedaba recostado sobre su estómago por horas escuchando el débil palpitar del objeto no identificado.

—Bueno, bueno, pero pasemos a temas más importantes. Este ultrasonido y la cita es muy importante — continuó la doctora —. Realmente es un caso difícil Eren, sobre todo porque lo hemos llevado con mucho sigilo, pero hay cosas al aire y seguramente tú también tienes dudas sobre tu embarazo. Necesitaremos hacerte unos cuantos cientos de estudios más, pero como no tienes intención de que esto salga a la luz, nos conformaremos con lo más básico del asunto ¿De acuerdo? ¿Has pensado en tu trabajo de parto?

« ¿Traba-que?»

—No — murmuró Eren con temblor en la voz —. Sólo pensé que el útero estaba pegado al recto y que después se dividía con mis intestinos y tenía un lugar en medio de todas las vísceras y que estaba medio pegado a las costillas. Pero, no está diciéndome que… Puede abrirme el estómago, ¿no?

—En teoría, según los ultrasonidos no hay problema para hacer una cesárea, el útero queda perfectamente situado para la operación, sin embargo, tu cuerpo podría o no entrar en trabajo de parto, que te dilates y enviar contracciones, de cualquier forma, nosotros tenemos que planear una cesárea porque no estarás preparado para un parto natural y no quiero arriesgar tu vida ni un solo segundo ¿Estás de acuerdo en planear una cesárea cuando el momento llegue?

Eren me miró, no sé si en su interior estaba convencido que aun debía de preguntarme sobre los gastos, sobre los problemas de dinero o saber cuánto tenía que gastar y cuanto podíamos gastar. Él seguía eligiendo pañaleros baratos mientras que yo me esforzaba en traer cosas de calidad a la casa, asentí con precaución haciéndole saber que cualquier decisión que él tomara era la indicada y que lo apoyaría, aun si fuese cesárea. No me molestaba tener que cuidar a Eren mientras se recuperaba de la operación, me molestaría más que lo alentaran a un parto natural aun cuando su caso era sumamente delicado y no había formas ni pruebas que constaran su buena práctica.

—Que sea cesárea— dijo Eren—. Sólo le pido que cuando la operación termine me retiren el útero.

Me quedé de piedra. Eren iba enserio, yo podía seguir tratándolo como a un joven impulsivo, sin embargo, él sabía bien que este era nuestro único hijo ¿Qué hacía yo contra tan buena iniciativa y poder de decisión sobre sí mismo? Me demostraba que había madurado, que sabía tomar decisiones y bueno, probablemente él decidiera dedicar toda su vida al primero.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso Eren? Si el parto es un éxito probablemente puedas tener más bebés después…

—Sólo quiero uno — contestó—. Levi y yo vivimos en unión libre, no somos un matrimonio tan convencional, somos más modernos y podemos entender que cuidar y criar a uno ya es un asunto complicado…

—Pero eres joven — intenté convencerlo —.Quien sabe tal vez en el futuro, te arrepientas.

—No — me dijo muy seguro viéndome—. Este fue un accidente, tú y yo lo sabemos, no quiero seguir una vida donde cada tres años tenga que dar un examen de embarazo, o cuidarme todo el tiempo, el que llega no sólo estará tres años mientras es bebé, nunca se ira… cuando creamos que ya creció y que no nos necesita más, él seguirá ahí, primaria, secundaria, lo que le siga, no hay forma en la que yo pueda con dos. Sé que tú sí, pero yo no Levi. Si quieres una familia numerosa yo no puedo dártela, pero si nos quieres a nosotros dos…

—No necesito a nadie más.

«Que sea lo que Eren quiere»

Habla con mucha sabiduría, él habla con una sabiduría mayor a su edad y aunque en un principio me pareció algo precipitado me había hecho entrar en razón, ahora comprendía que fui un poco egoísta y de nuevo tenía miedo de que Eren se levantara y se fuera, pero no, _**eso**_ que llegará se quedará por siempre y para siempre, no podemos simplemente tirarnos al mundo, con una situación tan delicada.

—Que le quiten el útero—concedí a la doctora —. Si él tomó la decisión, yo la apoyo.

—Es una sabia decisión —concordó la doctora —. Proseguiré con el ultrasonido y probablemente ya pueda darles el sexo del bebé, después podemos fijar la cita para la cesárea, aproximadamente claro.

Eren me llamó extendiendo la mano, algo inusual, parecía feliz de haber tomado una buena decisión. Me desplacé hasta su lado y le tomé de la mano mientras colocaban el frio gel sobre su estómago, de nuevo estábamos siendo cursis. Una pequeña familia rota y poco comprometida, pero con un futuro brillando. El monitor se encendió y la imagen me causó una contracción en el estómago, Eren apretó mi mano y se llevó la mano a la boca.

— ¡Pero si está tan animado! — sonrió Petra—. Mira que se muestra tan impúdicamente, ¿Lo ven bien?

Nunca me iba a acostumbrar a ver algo a través de tantas capas de piel, pero ahí estaba y lo veía tan nítido, durmiendo tranquilamente con sus ojos cerrados, sus mejillas rechonchas y sus manos juntitas, lo que Eren sentía en sus costillas no era más que su cabeza y sus piernas medio abiertas. La doctora enfocó bien en la parte donde iban sus genitales.

— ¿Qué es? — preguntó Eren con emoción —. ¿Se deja ver?

—Parece que si —sonrió la doctora —. Es pequeño aún, pero me parece que lo que tenemos aquí es un niño.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Un varón?

La doctora señaló la parte con un dedo en la pared, estaba tan emocionado que no alcancé a ver nada. Era un niño, un niño, ¡Un niño! Todo el mundo desea que su primer hijo sea un niño, y el mío lo era… mi primer hijo era un niño. Como lo había pronosticado, como lo creíamos, como habíamos internamente deseado, ya estaba aquí y estaba en camino, un pequeño y suave niño.

—Les presento a su primogénito.

Eren lloraba de la emoción y acariciaba el monitor, yo seguía tomándole de la mano y la apretaba sin apartar de vista a la pantalla, ahí estaba y era mío. Era nuestro. Algo dentro de él venía directamente de mí y de Eren, los dos lo habíamos creado en un útero que había sido una bofetada de mala suerte y ahora le adoraba muchísimo, quería conocerlo. Con todas mis ganas.

—Lo quiero. —gruñí.

—Yo también lo quiero —aceptó Eren con timidez —. Lo quiero mucho…

Mis pupilas viajaron hasta Eren, atontado con la imagen del ultrasonido y con sus verdes ojos llorosos, me lancé contra sus labios, un pasional ataque de la creciente adoración que tenía por él, por su hermoso rostro, su actitud adolescente y por todas las pequeñas cosas que conformaban nuestra relación, de cimientos frágiles.

La cita para la cesárea seria en diciembre, el 22. Cuando Eren acabara de cumplir los nueve meses exactos de embarazo, esperando que no entrara en trabajo de parto antes y que Petra murmuró con suavidad 'No me sorprende, los niños son de invierno'. Después Eren y yo pasamos a una tienda llamada "Little me", en donde vendían linda ropa de bebé y compramos por lo menos tres bolsas de ropa para niño. Estábamos entusiasmados.

Comimos en la mesa del departamento y vimos un programa en la televisión, un reality show que hacía que Eren se carcajeara, mientras yo me entretenía bebiendo un suplemento de cerveza y acariciándole los nudillos de la mano. Guardamos la ropa nueva del bebé y terminamos en la cama, haciendo el amor, como dos locos enamorados. Como si ya nos quisiéramos más que a nadie en el planeta y aunque era probable que los dos estuviéramos profundamente enamorados de nuestra situación y del otro, nadie se atrevía admitirlo.

Eren no lo haría hasta que se asegurara y yo no dejaría que Eren corriera sólo porque me escuchó siendo cursi y romántico, por el momento me conformaría viendo sus hermosos hoyuelos de venus y su preciosa piel perlada de sudor, su cabello revuelto sobre la almohada y sintiendo su cálido aliento.

Tener cuatro rondas de sexo para alguien con cinco meses de embarazo, era algo sorprendente. Eren tenía todo mi respeto.

— ¿Qué son? — preguntó mirando mis tatuajes —. Tienes tantos…

—La mayoría tonterías — le conté cubriéndolo con la sábana —.Flores, símbolos estúpidos, serpientes y dragones, nada interesante. Pero, me veo rudo.

—Usted es rudo señor bombero — me dijo besando la punta de mi nariz —. Con tus aretes y las pistolas tatuadas en los oblicuos, ¿Qué más te vas a tatuar?

—Tus labios — le susurré—. Me voy a tatuar tus labios en el cuello ¿Quieres?

—Los quiero en la base de tu pene — me retó y sonreí acariciándole la oreja —. No, en realidad no me molesta que te tatúes, que sea en la clavícula ¿de acuerdo? ¿Cómo sabré que son los míos? Tal vez sólo es un modelo aleatorio de un beso en internet.

— ¿Crees que soy tonto? Ya lo verás. ¿Y el tuyo? ¿Por qué una brújula?

Eren se giró, como siempre que le empezaba a dar vueltas a las cosas, se quedó mirando el techo blanco por unos eternos segundos antes de mirarme de nuevo y contestar. Era paciente así que lo dejé pensar por un rato más.

—Libertad — me explicó con una sonrisa —. Siempre quise salir de la casa de mi papá, alejarme de la vida perfecta que construía para mí, por eso hice todo lo que hice… las drogas, las fiestas, el sexo. La brújula no señala a ningún lugar y creía que significaba que algún día podría tatuarle una flecha, que indicara que camino debo seguir, cuando lograra salir de ese lugar, y emprender mi vida, tatuaría una flecha en aquella dirección.

Nos quedamos callados. Fue incómodo. Normalmente no nos importaba estar en silencio, nuestros silencios eran cómodos, pero este no lo era, resultaba denso y eléctrico, sin saber que decir lo pegué contra mi pecho, Eren soltó aire un poco frustrado y luego me buscó con la mirada.

—Voy a tatuarme —soltó de la nada —. Sé que estoy embarazado y que las infecciones son una posibilidad, pero no importa, voy a tatuarme ¿Iremos?

— ¿Estás seguro? — le pregunté—. Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a la doctora, aunque ella obvio que se negara, pero yo no puedo negarte nada, te sigo como un perro…

—Está bien, entonces está decidido — me dijo con una sonrisa y me besó en la boca con ternura —.Nos tatuaremos ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—0—0—0—

Aunque le dije a Eren que no importaba que se tatuara durante su embarazo, y él en realidad no era tan testarudo como para hacerlo si le decía que no, no me pude quedar quieto completamente. A escondidas suyas llamé a la doctora, le conté sobre la decisión de Eren de tatuarse, por supuesto que me regañó y me dijo que era muy despreocupado de nuestra parte, pero que conocía a Eren y esperaba que pudiera ser más cuidadoso. En ningún momento dijo que no, así que de nuevo terminé sentado en el camión de bomberos con un libro de tatuajes en la mano y uno de prevención de enfermedades. No quería que Eren corriera ningún riesgo.

— ¡Hola! — me saludó Farlan, mi compañero de trabajo —. ¿Qué haces con eso? ¿Planeas tatuarte de nuevo?

—Mi pareja lo hará— le expliqué—. Pero tendremos un bebé entonces quiero asegurarme de que estará seguro.

—No le pasará nada — me dijo palmeándome el hombro —. Estoy seguro de que si tienen higiene y van a un lugar seguro no les pasará nada ¿Qué tal el bebé? ¿Cuándo nace?

—En diciembre, creo — contesté cerrando los libros.

— ¿Te piensas casar? — me preguntó limpiándose las manos y caminando hasta la zona de reservas del camión, donde subió una caja de herramientas. Yo bajé y metí las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—No quiere —expliqué a secas.

Mis compañeros de trabajo sabían que vivía con alguien, nunca se los presenté ni siquiera el día del incendio, porque presentárselo también significaba decir que estaba embarazado y que era hombre, así que sólo sabían que estábamos juntos y que estábamos esperando un bebé. Algo muy sencillo y simple, aunque a veces me resultaba complicado tener que esconder el género de Eren.

—Pues tal vez cuando nazca el niño ella acepte — me dijo Farlan cerrando la compuerta —. Me encantaría ayudarte si lo necesitas, Levi. No ha habido una boda en la estación desde que la hija del cabo se casó hace cinco años, los bomberos necesitamos fiestas.

—Es un hombre — le solté de pronto.

Si me iba a quedar en la estación, mis compañeros tenían el derecho a saberlo, aunque sea algunos cuantos.

—Mi pareja es un hombre, un joven, en realidad…es un adolescente de 17 años, nos conocimos en una fiesta y tuvimos sexo, después descubrió que podía tener bebés, es un defecto genético. Lo saqué de su casa, lo llevé a la mía y comenzamos a vivir juntos en unión libre. Vamos a tener al bebé, pero él no quiere casarse y tampoco quiere tener más hijos, ya es de por sí difícil para él tener que lidiar con el hecho de poder concebir. En realidad, no me molesta, mientras él se quede a mi lado y tengamos a nuestro hijo para mi es suficiente. Supongo que le suplicaré por años hasta que acepte casarse.

Farlan se quedó quieto como una piedra, tal vez era demasiado información para procesar, pero era mejor sacarlo todo de una vez y de pronto yo también tenía necesidad de expresarle a alguien mis sentimientos y Hanji no estaba muy adecuada para eso, era una completa liberal, anhelaba conocer a mi hijo pero también apoyaba enormemente a Eren y sabía que lo mejor era vivir juntos y cada quien con sus libertades, lo cual a mí no me afectaba, entonces quería creer que Eren ya había decidido dejar la vida de antes, pero aun así me asustaba.

— ¿Es enserio? — preguntó con cierto titubeo en la voz —.Yo… no tenía idea de que eso pudiera pasar, Levi.

—Ni yo —respondí—. Pero pasó, y las cosas son así ahora. No creo que pudiera pasarme algo mejor.

—Entonces tendrás que suplicarle que se case contigo — me dijo Farlan como aceptando la explicación que le había dado —.Yo creo que lo lograrás, porque eres un buen hombre y serás un buen padre y cuando él lo vea no querrá irse de tu lado.

Y creía firmemente que así seria.

Finalmente terminamos tomando la decisión un viernes por la noche. Eren traía una chamarra de mezclilla y un pantalón negro, unos tenis rojos y unos lindos pasadores en su cabello castaño, su vientre no resaltaba demasiado porque estaba usando una camiseta negra bastante suelta y se veía bastante bien, aunque un poco nervioso a mi parecer y creo que era más por su embarazo que por el tatuaje en sí.

— ¿No estás nervioso? — me preguntó cuando me quité la chamarra de piel.

— No, Mike es de mi íntima confianza, él me ha tatuado todas las veces — expliqué abriendo la puerta del local que produjo un chillido junto al tintineo de una campanita.

El lugar era oscuro, iluminado por focos rojos y las paredes pintadas de negro, con cuadros enmarcados de bocetos a lápiz y a color de diferentes estilos de tatuajes, no era cualquier local, yo me había percatado que fuera el mejor y el más limpio que pudiera existir, confiaba en Mike. Había sillones de vinil rojo donde podías esperar hasta que te atendieran y un pequeño mostrador donde normalmente se encontraba una chica de cabello rubio, pero ahora estaba vacío y el único sonido que había provenía de atrás de la puerta.

— ¡Hey Mike! —grité —. Ya estamos aquí.

La puerta se abrió, Mike traía guantes quirúrgicos y una camiseta gris muy escueta, se bajó el cubre bocas y nos sonrió ampliamente.

—Hey, pensé que no vendrías. Son mis últimos clientes antes de cerrar, es que ahora cierro a las siete.

Eren miró el reloj con curiosidad, apenas eran las seis, Mike nos pidió que esperáramos un poco en lo que terminaba de limpiar y preparar todo, Eren y yo nos sentamos en los sillones por un rato, la verdad jamás imagine que Eren se podría nervioso con una sesión de tatuaje. Mike terminó de limpiar y nos pidió que entráramos en el estudio, adentro todo era mucho más quirúrgico, tenía un toque de consultorio rockero que me parecía intrigante, y todo era negro y blanco, además de limpio.

— ¿Es tu chico? — dijo Mike extendiendo la mano para saludar a Eren.

—Sí, es Eren, mi esposo — lo presenté con soltura, Eren saludó a Mike con timidez.

—Soy Mike, amigo de Levi y tatuador, es un placer — lo saludó Mike —. Supe que saliste con él un tiempo, Erwin dijo que están viviendo juntos ahora ¿Dejaste las motos?

—Soy bombero — le conté—. Dejé las drogas y las fiestas, ahora me dedico a cuidar a Eren.

Mike miró a Eren por un rato más, estaba poniéndose otro par de guantes, y mi pareja se veía un poco intranquila por la inspección. Pero después Mike medio sonrió. Yo no estaba muy seguro si Mike sabia por Erwin que Eren estaba embarazado, porque después del incidente con Isabel y todo eso tuve que explicarle a mi rubio amigo como se encontraba la situación con Eren, él entendió lo delicado del asunto y dijo que intentaría no decir nada, pero le pedí que se lo contara a Mike. Porque estaba cansándome de contar la misma historia todo el tiempo.

—Erwin me contó — soltó Mike —. Me contó lo del bebé, los felicito. Serán excelentes padres, si es niña enciérrenla porque las mujeres son muy locas.

—Será un niño — dijo Eren—. Ya tengo seis meses.

Mike se sorprendió y yo me sorprendí, en un principio Eren se mostró un poco tímido, sin embargo, su actitud había cambiado radicalmente a raíz de que supo que Mike estaba enterado de su condición, esto le daba cierta libertad para interactuar y comportarse, sin tener forzosamente que esconder su estado, y mientras más tiempo pasara más difícil le seria comunicarse con todos, Eren quería que los siguientes cuatro meses pasaran rápido.

—No se te notan — le dijo Mike como un cumplido —. ¿Quién ira primero?

—Yo — dijo Eren levantándose y sentándose en el sillón —. No puedo ponerme boca abajo, pero creo que podrás arreglártelas.

Eren se quitó la chamarra de mezclilla y luego se quitó la camiseta negra que lo cubría, no sentí celos, pero Mike se quedó impresionado cuando vio su torso desnudo, porque claro, era lindo, pero debía ser impresionante ver un vientre de embarazo masculino.

—Este es mi tatuaje — dijo Eren mostrando la brújula en la parte inferior de su espalda, justo en medio y sobre su columna vertebral —. No tiene flecha.

— ¿Sólo quieres una flecha? —preguntó Mike acomodándose en un banco, tatuaría a Eren sentado.

—Quiero que la flecha diga su nombre y apunte al norte.

Me señaló con el dedo índice. Abrí los ojos lo más que pude, sinceramente llegué al local de tatuajes sin tener idea de lo que Eren quería tatuarse, pero jamás imaginé que quisiera mi nombre tatuado, ese tatuaje representaba la libertad, él me dijo, me dijo que cuando encontrara el camino planeaba colocar la flecha, cuando encontrara el camino para su futuro.

— ¿Eren? —pregunté levantándome —. ¿Enserio quieres mi nombre?

—Te dije que si algún día sentía que era libre y que podía seguir mi camino tatuaría la flecha, pues aquí estoy y aquí estas tú— dijo con una sonrisa —. Y esta _**cosa**_.

Mi corazón se estrujó, Eren tenía mucha razón, probablemente él no era el joven más expresivo, probablemente Eren no era de los que gritaban te amo a los cuatro vientos, pero aquí estábamos y él se estaba tatuando mi nombre en una flecha, indicándome con acciones que yo era su destino, que él y yo íbamos a estar juntos y esa era la marca en tinta de la prueba.

—En ese caso haré un diseño sencillo — dijo Mike —. En el que la fecha se conforme por su nombre en letras cursivas ¿Qué te parece eso?

—Suena bien ¿Qué opinas? — me preguntó.

Asentí sin poder articular todavía una palabra correctamente, con mi corazón a mil por hora y mis labios resecos, todo por la gran emoción que estaba generándose dentro de mí.

— ¿Y tú qué clase de tatuaje quieres Levi? — me preguntó Mike y mi cabeza regresó a la normalidad.

—Sus labios — le dije —. Sus labios en mi clavícula.

Mike se quedó quieto, encendiendo la máquina de tatuajes y mirándonos a los dos, primero a uno y luego al otro, trasladando sus pupilas una cantidad considerable de veces. Después se acomodó para comenzar a tatuar a Eren y lo vi sonreír.

— Sí que van enserio…

Eren no hacia muecas de dolor ni nada, supongo que ya estaba acostumbrado a sentir algunos piquetes o cosas punzantes sobre su piel, entonces comencé a comprender que su nerviosismo sólo se debía al hecho de conocer a alguien nuevo y tener que informarle de su condición. Me sentí triste porque Eren debía estar confundido y alterado, pero me aseguraría de que nadie lo hiciera menos por su estado.

— ¿No está doliéndote? —preguntó Mike limpiando al área —. Bueno supongo que con las patadas del niño nada debe dolerte ya…

— Aún es pequeño para patearme fuerte — dijo Eren, noté que me estaban ignorando, o al menos su conversación sólo era de dos—. Pero se mueve, se acomoda y parece que se rasca contra mí. Es un buen nadador, y la doctora dice que es gordo.

Vi a Mike sonreír y dar una nueva capa en el dibujo, le dijo un comentario lindo a Eren y yo me quedé tranquilo sobre el sillón, con una revista vieja de tatuajes y admirando la agraciada figura — ya no menuda de Eren—, lo bellas que me parecían sus palabras y cada una de sus acciones, sus más pequeños ademanes y como me ponía de buen humor cuando hablaba del bebé.

— Cuando tengas ocho meses las patadas serán intensas y entonces te arrepentirás de tener un hijo gordo.

Eren se rio bajito.

— ¡Aquí lo tienen! —dijo Mike levantándose y quitándose el sudor de la frente —. ¿Qué te parece? Es sencillo y de color negro, pero a mí me agrada.

— ¡A mí también! Míralo Levi— dijo Eren con entusiasmo —. ¡Tiene tu nombre! De verdad lo adoro…

Me acerqué con sigilo, mirando el tatuaje de brújula de Eren, ahora con una flecha integrada que decía mi nombre en cursivas y que señalaba al norte. La sonrisa de Eren y la forma en la que su piel estaba marcada por mí nombre, era tan…

—Es asombroso.

Eren me sacó la lengua con ternura y comenzó a escuchar las indicaciones de Mike con atención, los cuidados del tatuaje y todo lo demás. Mientras que el rubio también limpiaba el espacio de su trabajo y yo me quitaba la playera para dejar al aire mis abdominales y el resto de mis tatuajes. Eren sacó del bolsillo de su chamarra de mezclilla un lápiz labial de color rojo rosado. Normalmente él no se maquillaba, pero ese labial lo compramos especialmente para la ocasión, sonriendo se lo puso en los labios con fuerza y dedicación.

Sus labios resaltaron con hermosura mientras me sentaba en el sofá y me recargaba, él se acercó hasta donde yo me encontraba y me sonreía, le devolví la sonrisa. Después bajó sus labios hasta mis clavículas y dejó un ligero, pero tronado beso, manchando así mi piel con la forma exacta de sus hermosos labios. Sonreí satisfecho cuando vi el resultado del beso en mi piel. Eren se limpió la boca.

— ¿Con su nombre? — me preguntó Mike.

—En negro — le pedí.

Y después de eso la sesión de tatuaje comenzó, Eren tomó un banco y se sentó justo a un lado de Mike, para verlo trabajar y los tres comenzamos a conversar tranquilamente, Mike era medio callado al igual que yo, así que Eren guiaba la conversación con una voz bastante animada, viendo mi piel marcada por sus labios, para siempre. Los dos completamente unidos por una marca de tinta.

—Oh, esperen — pidió Mike levantándose —. Tengo una llamada, ya falta poco para terminar. No tardo.

Se levantó del banquillo con el teléfono en la mano, Eren se despidió moviendo la mano y luego cuando salió del cuarto Eren se pasó a su banco y quedó justo a mi lado.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que planeabas tatuarte mi nombre? — le pregunté.

— Estabas actuando paranoicamente, Levi. No creas que soy tonto, soy un hombre embarazado, tengo un sexto sentido y tú realmente creías que te iba a dejar en cuanto el bebé naciera, creo que ninguno de los dos ha sido lo suficientemente claro como para que podamos entender nuestros sentimientos…

—He sido claro — lo interrumpí—. Ya te dije que estoy enamorado de ti, que te amo, incluso que me quiero casar contigo, he trabajado para ti y para el _**nuevo**_ y aun así siento el hecho que no me has dicho que me amas.

Eren bajó la mirada. Tal vez la había cagado. Se levantó del banco y se subió al sillón en donde yo estaba recostado, justo a mi lado, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, llevó sus labios hasta los míos con timidez y los posó por unos largos segundos, llevé mi mano hasta su nuca y lo pegué a mi boca, cuando abrió la boca lamí su lengua y él enredo sus brazos en mi cuello.

—El porqué no lo he dicho — jadeó separando nuestras bocas —.No significa que no te ame.

— Dímelo— le supliqué besándole el mentón —. Tengo tu nombre en la piel y tú tienes el mío, eso es amor, pero quiero y necesito que me lo digas. No sé qué haré si no me lo dices.

—Tienes mi nombre en la piel — dijo Eren con una sonrisa —. Porque necesitaba marcar mi territorio.

—No me manipulaste para que lo hiciera. Lo decidí yo — le miré fijamente y sonreí —. Bueno puede que tus pestañas hayan influido un poco — dije lamiendo su párpado y luego besándole la nariz —. Ya sólo somos tú y yo, Eren, bueno a veces si se siente como que somos tres. Pero no es por mi ex novia, ni por la puta gente, no seas inseguro de mí. Tengo tu perfume completamente impregnado en la piel, no hay necesidad de dudar, promesa que hago la cumplo.

—Entonces ya marqué mi territorio — se subió con las piernas abiertas entre las mías y comencé por reflejo a tocarle los muslos —. Este es mi territorio.

Nos besamos más. Me mordió el labio por un buen rato, y le lamí los dientes todo lo que pude, él tenía sus manos pegadas a mis mejillas y yo lo acariciaba por encima del pantalón. Mi corazón estaba desbocado y la sangre estaba bombeando a mi entrepierna mientras que con su bella nariz rozaba la mía y su sonrisa se ensanchaba cada vez que mis dedos intentaban levantarle la playera.

Por fin lo logré, procurando no lastimarla piel de su espalda, pero dejando un acceso libre para besarle las tetillas y lamer un poco. Quería mimarle el pecho y jalar de los botones rosas mientras él seguía clavando sus uñas en mi cabello.

—Te amo — le repetí como un rosario y me metí uno de sus pezones a la boca —. Quisiera tomarte ya mismo.

No dijo nada, su boca soltaba gemidos ahogados, mis manos apretaban sus glúteos. Mi boca soltaba un sonido como de succión cuando jugaba con las perforaciones perfectas de su pecho y sus labios exigían atención. Entrelazamos manos en un segundo.

—Dímelo— le pedí—. Anda, dímelo…

Eren negó con la cabeza.

—Anda… que ya tengo tu nombre sobre la piel.

—Te amo.

—Otra vez — le pedí viéndolo a los ojos —. Dímelo de nuevo.

—Te amo — dijo soltándose la playera y quedando vestido de nuevo —. Levi, te amo. Amo nuestra familia.

La puerta se abrió, Mike entró y nos encontró en una comprometedora posición, Eren sólo rio y se bajó de mis piernas, rogué que mi erección bajara rápido y Mike también soltó una risa incómoda, se disculpó de nuevo y me miró fijamente al rostro por un par de milésimas.

— ¿Qué es eso? — me preguntó refiriéndose a mi labio inferior.

Eren también me miró y frunció el ceño con extrañeza.

— ¿Qué cosa? —le pregunté sin comprender, llevando la mano por instinto a mis labios.

Cuando noté que estaban mojados pensé que tal vez se trataba de saliva, pues nos habíamos estado besando, sin embargo, Eren también se veía sorprendido, miré mis dedos mojados de algo desconocido y descubrí un líquido blancuzco impregnado en estos, no era como semen porque no era pegajoso, en realidad era bastante líquido, pero demasiado blanco.

— ¿Es leche? — preguntó Mike con extrañeza.

Eren se cubrió la boca con ambas manos.

—Estoy lactando…

—0—0—0—

Después de que me terminaron el tatuaje y descubrimos que Eren producía leche tuvimos más citas con la doctora, según los estudios que le realizaron, Eren podía lactar, pero sus glándulas mamarias eran tan pequeñas que la leche que producían jamás serían capaz de alimentar a un niño, no era suficiente para dar de comer a un bebé, por consiguiente, Eren y yo nos armamos cada vez mas de suplementos de leche. Nuestras visitas a Wall-Mart cada quincena se hicieron tan frecuentes que nos sorprendíamos de lo rápido que nuestra habitación terminó por parecer que de verdad estaba por recibir a un nuevo integrante.

Al principio, cuando Eren se mudó aquí, ninguno de los dos estábamos muy seguros de cómo iba a ser cuando dejáramos de ser dos y pasáramos a ser tres, pero al ver el departamento lleno de cosas de bebé y cosas que seguíamos comprando y que Hanji nos traía, junto con algunos más, supimos que nuestro departamento estaba listo para el engendro nuevo.

Eren comenzó a cuidar más su salud.

— ¿Por qué no comes lo que te traje? — dijo Hanji haciendo un puchero.

—No puedo comer un bote de helado Hanji, ya no tengo antojos — le explicó Eren—. Además mi vientre ya es enorme y en cualquier momento voy a explotar, no quiero que tengan que rodarme hasta el hospital. Bastante difícil ya es tirar la basura.

Si, ahora Hanji nos ayudaba con las compras, estaba entusiasmada por el bebé, oficialmente seria su madrina y la persona que cuidaría a Eren cuando diera a luz, puesto que yo tenía que seguir trabajando, aunque me doliera mucho no poder estar con Eren los primeros meses. Los incendios no se detenían. Y no tenía vacaciones por el momento, así que Hanji nos iba a ayudar cada vez más.

Incluso había organizado una pequeña reunión, sólo para aquellos que conocieran el estado de Eren y quisieran apoyarnos con compras, esa era la razón por la que Eren tenía la despensa llena de basura para el baby shower. Hanji se había encargado de los bocadillos y él se estaba resistiendo a subir un kilo más.

— ¿A qué hora van a llegar? — pregunté poniendo sábanas sobre los sillones.

—Como a las seis — dijo Hanji llenando contenedores con basura —. No te preocupes enano, traerán regalos para el bebé y todo será muy íntimo.

— No estoy preocupado.

—Me alegra — dijo Eren terminando de poner las luces que cubrían toda la sala.

Estaba decorando para su fiesta y también para navidad. Nuestras visitas a Home-depot, también habían aumentado con un ritmo acelerado, teníamos la casa repleta de cosas para bebé y cosas de navidad, aunque me rehusé a comprar un árbol grande. Eren dijo que en su casa compraban un árbol natural de tres metros, pero nos conformamos con uno pequeño de plástico que iba en la esquina de la barra de la cocina y tenía esferas moradas.

La gente terminó por llegar, primero Mike y Erwin, llegaron con grandes cajas llenas de pañales y algunas lindas prendas para el niño, después llegó Farlan, donde aproveché para presentarle a Eren y se llevaron bien al instante, nos regaló una carriola.

Nanaba, la secretaria de Mike llegó un poco después, ella traía otro regalo: un set de trajes de marinero con los que Eren quedó completamente fascinado, pero dudaba que el bebé cupiera en esos, porque según Petra era un poco gordo.

Llegó Petra, la doctora y buena amiga nuestra, a dejarnos una gran cantidad de regalos, un set de cobijas y toallas de color amarillo pálido para que el bebé no pasara frio en navidad y menos con la nieve o la temporada de lluvias que no tardaría mucho en llegar, pero por lo mientras Eren les agradeció con un fuerte abrazo y la doctora tomó asiento entre los invitados.

Los últimos en llegar fueron Armin y su novio Jean, y como por supuesto el joven era el más rico entre todos los demás fue el que trajo el regalo más grande de todos, se trataba de un kit con 'todo lo que puedas necesitar' que habían estado reuniendo desde hace meses, Jean saludó a Eren con emoción, Eren me dijo que realmente ahora no se llevaban tan mal como antes e incluso le entregó gran parte de los regalos.

Una porta bebé de color azul crema, un cambiador de pañales portátil, mi favorito fue el lote de productos de aseo con todo lo que el bebé pudiera necesitar por meses, un saco de dormir para el bebé, una pequeña bañera y el favorito de Eren.

— ¡Es enorme!

—No podrás sentarlo hasta que tenga como un año — le dijo Armin arrastrándola hasta la cocina.

— ¡Pero es una silla alta para comer! — gritó Eren emocionado y dejándola en un lugar ideal —. Te adoro, Armin, eres el mejor amigo del mundo.

—Gracias Armin — le dije —. De verdad acabas de complementar todo lo que nos hacía falta…

Armin abrió la boca para hablar, pero la voz de la loca lo interrumpió, carraspeando se abrió paso hasta nosotros.

—Aun no tienen todo —sonrió Hanji y nos extendió un sobre blanco.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Eren cuando tomé el sobre.

—Ya lo verán…

— ¿Vales de cuidado de Hanji? ¿Acaso no tienes dinero para un regalo mejor? — pregunté viendo el interior, Eren soltó una risita cómplice.

—No, no enano. Estas equivoco, según los científicos y muchos blogs de internet incluyendo Taringa, lo que más necesita una persona que acaba de tener un bebé es ayuda profesional así que pensé en mudarme aquí las primeras dos semanas para ayudar a Eren con el bebé…

— ¡Nada de mudarse!

—Está bien no me mudaré, pero ya quiero conocer a la bolita de arroz y pues… saben que pueden contar conmigo, Eren, Levi.

Eren la abrazó, le sonreí mientras mi pareja la apretaba con fuerza e inútilmente contenía algunas de sus lágrimas, estaba más sensible de lo normal, y agradeció mucho a Hanji por lo que lo había ayudado a cada instante desde que se había mudado en este lugar, ella lo había cuidado mucho y no lo había dejado solo. Era la persona indicada para ayudarnos a cuidar al bebé.

— ¡Ustedes dos ya parecen un verdadero matrimonio! — dijo Hanji abrazándonos a los dos al mismo tiempo. Eren se rio.

—0—0—0—

El día en que Eren me llamó con la voz temblorosa yo estaba en la estación de bomberos y él estaba en el teléfono público frente a nuestro departamento. Me dijo que estaba teniendo contracciones muy ligeras, me asusté demasiado y tomé la moto como un desquiciado, Eren me seguía esperando afuera del edificio, había llamado a Hanji y ella estaba ahora sacando la maleta del departamento. Estaba nervioso, pero no adolorido.

Maldije porque era 20 de diciembre, dos días antes de lo que teníamos planeado tener la cesárea, pero Eren ya estaba en labor.

Hanji llegó con las maletas. Tomamos un taxi, porque no podíamos irnos en la moto o en la bici holandesa de Hanji, después le recordaría a Hanji que llamara a Erwin para que nos recogiera en su automóvil y a Armin para que tuviera todo preparado en casa para cuando volviéramos, aunque las cosas estaban preparadas desde una semana antes. Ya adentro del automóvil Hanji se sentó a un lado de Eren y lo tomaba tranquilamente ayudándolo a respirar.

— ¿Él está bien? — preguntó el taxista — ¿Le dispararon o algo?

—Sólo conduzca —gruñí con molestia —. Hanji préstame tu teléfono celular…

La castaña me lo extendió y con dedos temblorosos saqué el papel que tenía en mi bolsillo y marque el número de la doctora Petra, para avisarle que Eren ya había entrado en trabajo de parto. Yo no tenía celular, ni teníamos teléfono fijo, Eren usaba celular antes, pero lo dejó en casa de sus padres cuando huimos, pero ahora que iba a nacer tenía que comprar un par de teléfonos, la comunicación era muy importante.

—Sí, doctora Rall. Es Eren, él… está teniendo contracciones ¿Qué tan fuertes son? Dice que no le duele mucho, son cada dos o tres minutos. Si, vamos camino al hospital. De acuerdo, gracias.

— ¿Qué dijo? — me cuestionó Eren cuando colgué el teléfono.

—Nos esperará en la entrada, van a preparar el quirófano para la cesárea y todo estará bien, primero tomaran tus signos en un consultorio ¿Qué tal te sientes?

Eren asintió y me sonrió, pero posaba sus manos en su vientre, después su cara se cruzaba con dolor y gemía, apretaba el asiento del conductor, el dolor volvía a pasar y su rostro se componía, pero aun así tenía problemas para respirar. Me impaciente por llegar al hospital lo más pronto posible.

De pronto la cara de Eren se contrajo de dolor.

—Están subiendo de intensidad… — murmuró con apenas un tono legible.

Le tomé de la mano.

—Calma, no tardaremos.

Cuando llegamos al hospital la doctora nos esperaba en la puerta. Bajamos las maletas y Eren fue recibido en una silla de ruedas, se sujetaba el estómago con fuerza y las enfermeras tomaban sus signos vitales mientras entrabamos por el hospital. No dejaron a Hanji subir al elevador así que se quedó abajo registrándonos.

— ¿Eren cada cuanto tienes contracciones? —preguntó Petra—. ¿Estás seguro que deseas hacer cesárea?

—Sí, si cesárea… son como cada dos minutos.

Para este punto, Eren decía que ya estaba listo, que no aguantaba un solo segundo más sin sacar al bebé, que las contracciones eran insoportables y cuando bajamos del elevador y lo llevaban hasta su nuevo cuarto, sus gritos eran desgarradores, el bebé quería salir, aunque según Petra no habría podido puesto que Eren no estaba dilatado. Así que comenzaron a ponerle la ropa de la cirugía y él apenas y podía ponerse en pie, dejé las maletas en la habitación que nos dieron y una enfermera ayudaba a Eren con sus respiraciones.

—Eren lo lamento, pero no podemos empezar la operación hasta que la anestesia te haga efecto así que debes aguardar un poco más.

—Está bien — gruñó acostado en la cama —. Esperare un poco más.

A Eren le pusieron una inyección en la columna vertebral, para que la anestesia surgiera efecto más rápidamente y de esta forma quedara inmóvil y adormecido, pero no inconsciente, seriamos parte del parto del bebé. Al principio creí que me dejarían entrar a la operación, pero después lo negaron, dijeron que me pusiera la ropa quirúrgica pero que sólo podría mirar todo a través de un cristal que separaba el quirófano con la sala de observación, junto con otra enfermera que revisaría a Eren desde las máquinas de la sala.

— ¿Ya estás dormido? — le preguntó Petra a Eren, él apenas asintió.

—Mi cerebro está congelado.

— Pues descongélalo porque estamos por ir al quirófano, ya está todo listo.

Trasladaron a Eren en una camilla, con un suero y oxígeno todo el tiempo, lo seguí a su lado, con mi bata estúpida y con unos nervioso creciendo a cada segundo, era obvio que Eren ya no sentía el dolor de las contracciones y estaba medio atontado, pero aun así se veía mucho más intranquilo.

—Suerte — dije cuando lo dejé en la puerta del quirófano —. Estaré detrás del cristal. Anda, trae a ese nuevo _**inquilino**_.

Eren me besó la mano y medio sonrió. Después entró al quirófano.

Yo me quedé mirando todo desde atrás de un cristal, separados por metros, por muchas cosas quirúrgicas y por Eren que estaba medio dormido sin prestar atención a nada. Los doctores comenzaron trabajar con su abdomen, él estaba separado del sangriento espectáculo por un pedazo de tela, en cambio yo estaba apreciando como objetos filosos atravesaban la piel abultada de Eren y cortaban los primeros pedazos, un escalofrió asqueroso me recorrió cuando vi como cortaban cada capa de piel y pellejo, y como a cada segundo limpiaban la sangre que brotaba de las heridas.

— ¿No está perdiendo sangre? — le pregunté a la enfermera a mi lado.

—No, señor. Es normal que haya un sangrado ¿Se siente bien? Se ve un poco pálido…

—Es realmente asqueroso — murmuré cubriéndome la boca.

La enfermera se me quedó viendo por unos eternos segundos, luego se rio bajito y sonrió cubriéndose los labios.

— ¡Para ser un parto tan excéntrico usted sí que tiene una reacción muy humana! Sólo por favor, no se desmaye.

No tenía planeado desmayarme y perderme el momento en el que sacaran al _**pichichi**_ del estómago de Eren, todo cubierto de sangre, placenta y otras asquerosas cosas que antes no me habían afectado en lo más mínimo, pero ahora que veía a Eren tan desmayado y a la doctora sacando el líquido del saco amniótico, tuve ansiedad y un poco de asco. Pero, más ansiedad.

— ¿Ya saben cómo se va a llamar el bebé? — me preguntó la enfermera, cuya placa de identificación se leía como 'Mina'

— ¿Nombre? —me pregunté a mí mismo —. No, creo que no lo hemos pensado…

Seguí mirando por el cristal, todo me parecía excesivamente lento y cansado, cuando miré el reloj ya había pasado una hora, una hora de haber cortado milímetro a milímetro la piel de Eren y de haber revisado exactamente en qué espacio estaba el bebé y cómo iban a sacarlo, pero cuando menos me di cuenta la doctora tenia literalmente sus manos adentro del estómago de Eren y cuidadosamente tanteaba al nuevo inquilino, buscando con suavidad su pequeña cabecita para sacarla por el orificio que habían abierto. Me pegué al cristal cuando vi la sangre, cuando vi las manos enguantadas sacar su cabeza.

—Lo veo, Lo veo — jadeé viendo como sacaban su cabeza lentamente y con mucho cuidado aspiraban cerca de su nariz.

Luego uno de sus brazos pequeños, y posteriormente el otro. No lloraba ni se movía, dudaba que supiera que ya había nacido, pero los doctores seguían extrayendo con lentitud su cuerpo dentro del cuerpo de Eren. Hasta que por fin quedó completamente afuera y lo dejaron recargado contra las piernas de Eren y rodeándolo y limpiándolo con suaves toallas calientes y utensilios expertos, en ese momento me percaté de que ya estaba comenzando a llorar.

— ¡Felicidades! —me dijo la enfermera —. ¡Nació su bebé! A las 7:45 del 20 de diciembre. ¡Vamos a verlo!

Oh dios, los escalofríos me recorrieron completamente cuando me percaté que la enfermera estaba abriendo la puerta que nos separaba con el quirófano, que ya le habían pasado el bebé a Eren, que lo estaba mirando con sus ojos adormilados y que sonreía aun con su máscara de oxígeno sobre la boca. Me acerqué junto con la enfermera y apreté la mano de Eren con suavidad, sólo quería que supiera que me encontraba justo a su lado y que estaba tan emocionado que seguro se alcanzaba a reflejar en mi rostro, en mis ojos. Eren me miró, sus pestañas se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Lo hiciste bien cariño — le dije dando un beso en su frente llena de sudor, mientras el bebé era acercado a él y después me lo pasaron.

Yo sin experiencia alguna, coloqué mis brazos en círculo para recibir al nuevo llorón, porque sus gritos eran insaciables, los doctores seguían mirándolo de arriba abajo para asegurarse de que estuviera perfecto. Por primera vez me tomé la molestia de admirar a la bolita, con su suave cabello coreando su pequeña cabeza, sus mejillas rechonchas y rosadas, sus ojos cerrados, su boca abierta, su piel rosada. No podía pensar en nada más que no fuera el hecho que se parecía mucho a mí.

—Es feo… — le dije a Eren y Eren sonrió ampliamente.

—Eren, ¿Sigues con la idea de retirar el útero? — dijo la doctora Petra a Eren.

Fue entonces cuando la tristeza volvió a invadirme, no quise decir nada, Eren tenia y podía decidir sobre su propio cuerpo de la mejor manera que quisiera, yo en mis brazos ya tenía a mi primer y único hijo, a la cosa que más había amado después de Eren y por la que mi vida cambió radicalmente, ya era mío. Ya era completamente mío, aun con sus chillidos ensordecedores y con su claro sobrepeso.

—Sí, ya no quiero más bebés— dijo Eren en un suspiro.

Luego me vio, no lo miré. Sólo seguía mirando al hermoso niño que tenía entre mis brazos, medio sonriéndole y procurando que dejara de llorar.

—Es un lechón.

Eren sonrió.

—Señor. Ackerman, tenemos que salir del quirófano, la operación de su esposo va a continuar ahora, así que nos llevaremos al bebé y después podrá usted verlo en el cunero, cuando su esposo esté listo para recibir al bebé en la habitación permanecerá con ellos.

Con mucho pesar le regresé al gordo pelinegro llorón y la enfermera se lo llevó, después de entregarlo a otro grupo de enfermeras ella y yo salimos del quirófano hasta la sala de observación, no dejé de mirarlos, angustiado por tener que dejar a las dos cosas que más me importaban y porque ahora sólo podría verlos desde lejos. La enfermera parloteaba a mi lado y nos quitamos la ropa quirúrgica antes de salir.

—Es grande — me dijo la enfermera abriendo la puerta —. Pesa 4,200kg. Espero que a su pareja no le cueste trabajo volver a su figura anterior, pero por lo que pude observar no tiene estrías ni nada, tome esto.

Extendió la mano cuando ya estábamos en el pasillo blanco, me entregó sobre la palma una cantidad considerable de objetos de metal que no supe reconocer en un primer lugar, pero después me di cuenta que se trataban de todos y cada uno de los piercings de Eren, desde los de la cintura hasta los de los pezones, al igual que sus aretes de la oreja y cualquier otro objeto de metal que hubiese tenido sobre el cuerpo. Ese mocoso malcriado, no se los había quitado hasta el momento del parto. Los guarde.

—Gracias.

—Permítame guiarlo con su familiar. Después ambos podrán ver al bebé en los cuneros.

Me llevó por el elevador hasta la planta principal del hospital, me sentía mal porque seguramente Hanji llevaba un buen rato esperándonos abajo, y tal vez estaba bastante aburrida y cansada, pero aun así lo hacía cuando no era su responsabilidad. La enfermera me dejó en la sala de espera y me dijo que cuando estuviera listo bajaría a buscarme. Hanji se tiró en mis brazos.

— ¿Cómo está? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Ya lo tuviste en brazos?

—Todo está bien, cuatro ojos — le dije en un siseo —. Eren sigue en quirófano y el bebé estará pronto en los cuneros, nos trasladaremos a un cuarto más tarde. Pronto podrás verlo.

Su emoción salió en forma de gritos, lloró y me abrazó, giró en la sala de espera hasta que algunas personas le dijeron que se callara, pero realmente estaba emocionada, gozosa de conocerlo y verlo. Eso me recordó que tenía que entregar la ropa del bebé a las enfermeras, sin embargo, Hanji me dijo que ella ya lo había hecho, que todo estaba listo y que en cuanto Eren saliera del hospital—probablemente una semana después—, Erwin vendría a recogernos. Pero que mientras tanto ya había un itinerario para que pasaran nuestras amistades a conocer al bebé.

—La única obligación que tienes Levi— me dijo Hanji cuando subíamos a los cuneros —. Es ir a registrarlo. Poner el nombre y colocarle tu apellido y el de Eren, puedes hacerlo mañana temprano.

—Tengo que hablar con Eren primero — le dije —. Aun no sabemos cómo llamarlo.

Hanji me miró como si estuviera loco, pero después la enfermera nos señaló el cunero en el que él se encontraba y pase a convertirme en un mueble para ella, su cara aplastada entra el vidrio y sus mejillas rojas de felicidad mientras sonreía y lo miraba. Yo también lo vi, estaba cubierto en cobijas azules, con sus manitas enguantadas y con sus cabellitos negros cubiertos por un gorrito, era tan lindo y abrazable, suspiré.

— ¿Qué? — me dijo Hanji—. ¿Te enamoraste?

—Definitivamente es como estar enamorado.

Así era, había nacido una copia exacta de la fusión entre Eren y yo, más pequeño, más adorable, más perfecto y de nuevo recalcaba que era mío, nuestro. Nos pertenecía, era nuestro amado hijo y ahora ya estaba aquí. Fruncí el ceño.

—Eres tan raro enano — me dijo Hanji—. Tu cara seria no se inmuta, pero hasta acá logro escuchar el palpitar agitado de tu corazón.

—Cierra el pico. Intento verlo sin fastidios.

—0—0—0—

—Hola — lo saludó Eren sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos, eran las diez de la noche —. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Por qué llora tanto? ¿Eso es normal?

—Debe tener hambre — dijo Petra—. Intenta darle pecho para que le quite la ansiedad y después introduciremos una mamila en su lugar.

Eren obedeció y se bajó la bata como si hubiese nacido para dar de mamar, el bebé desesperado buscaba con emoción parte de la leche que Eren podía darle, pero que jamás podría satisfacerlo, sin embargo, pareció feliz cuando atrapó el pezón de su progenitor. Eren se rio, por las extrañas cosquillas. Me quedé a su lado por un rato más, Hanji estaba un poco apartada moviendo las ropas del bebé y de Eren.

—Eren— lo llamé en voz baja —. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Cansado — admitió con culpa —. Adolorido, operado, tengo un mar de emociones, pero en lo demás me siento bien… es muy lindo ¿No? Jaja dijeron que sería gordo, pero nos timaron, este bebé no es gordo sólo tiene unas mejillas adorables.

—No es gordo, sólo es más grande que los bebés — dijo Petra introduciendo la mamila en la boca del bebé mientras Eren se cubría y se acomodaba para dejar de darle de lactar y ahora darle una mamila.

—Yo pensé enserio que sería gordo —admití—. Eren tenía un vientre enorme, pero ya veo que no… incluso podría considerarlo delgado y largo, aunque las mejillas…

—Son tan pellizcables — complementó Hanji.

—Eren te quedaras por una semana — explicó Petra—. En lo que te recuperas de la operación y aprendas a cuidar mejor al bebé, después tendrás cuarenta días de recuperación desde tu casa, espero que te cuiden bien.

— Si lo haremos — dije.

—Entonces los dejo para que disfruten a su bebé, y cuando vean que va a dormirse háganlo repetir para después dejarlo sobre el cunero.

Eren asintió prestando exceso de atención, ella siguió hablando no permitiéndose que cualquier detalle nos parecía extremadamente difícil e impredecible, puesto que sabía que teníamos muchas dudas y una lista de inquietudes que crecían, como que, si no abría los ojos, que si tiraba la leche, toda esa clase cosas y me di cuenta de que probablemente sería imposible que durmiera por las noches y no porque llorara, si no por tener que verificar cada tres minutos si estaba respirando.

—Eren— lo llamé de nuevo —. ¿Cómo lo vamos a llamar?

Eren se me quedó viendo con sus bonitos ojos verdes y cansados, sonrió con gentileza y luego se giró a ver al bebé, como si esperara que le revelara su nombre, Eren murmuró algo sobre que quería ver sus ojos, para saber cuál sería su nombre. No entendí completamente bien, pero el niño abrió los ojos de pronto, buscando los de su 'madre' con impaciencia, como si Eren hubiera adivinado que abriría los ojos en ese momento.

—Son grises — dijo Eren—. Como los tuyos, aunque ¿Es eso una pizca de azul? Gris azulado, creo yo. Que lastima no heredaste mi belleza amor.

— ¿Entonces qué clase de nombre quieres ponerle?

Eren me sonrió con amplitud.

—Levine.

— ¡Levine es un hermoso nombre, Eren! —le dijo Hanji acercándose —. Además significa amor y vino, eso define a este niño… bueno creo que no es momento de tomar el tema de su desliz dentro del mundo del alcohol ¿No quieres oír de eso verdad, cariño?

—Entonces Levine— murmuré acariciando su cabello suave —. Mañana iré a registrarlo.

—Bien…

Y así fue exactamente, al siguiente día me fui a registrar a mi hijo, juntando los papeles de Eren y los míos, buscando documentos científicos que certificaran que Eren era una persona que había dado a luz a un niño, para que nadie me juzgara ni me obligara a presentar más documentos de los necesarios, mientras que a Eren lo visitaron diferentes personas por el resto de la semana, el nombre de mi hijo quedó plasmado. El hijo de Eren y mío. Levine Ackerman Jäger.

—0—0—0—

Cuando volvimos a la casa después de una semana, yo tenía que regresar a mi rutina de trabajo, mientras que Hanji se encargaría muy bien de los cuidados del bebé y de Eren, nos dimos cuenta de que todo estaba en perfectas condiciones, así que simplemente llegamos y nos instalamos. Hanji se instaló en la sala, donde iba a dormir por los siguientes cuarenta días y después se iría.

Todo el mundo ya conocía a mi hijo, sabia su nombre y Eren estaba tan feliz y tan cuidadoso, era tan obsesivo de cada detalle, cuidándolo con mucho esmero, cosa que jamás imaginé que Eren sería capaz de hacer, pero lo cuidaba, alimentaba y mimaba con cariño, con devoción. Lo vestía con su mejor sentido de la moda, y el día en que salimos del hospital Eren le enfundó los calcetines blancos con bolitas rojas que yo le compré. La primera prenda que compre para el bebé.

— ¿Cómo es posible que haya tanta ropa que no pudo usar? — decía Hanji cuando entre por la puerta principal, estaba doblando la ropa del bebé en el sillón, desechando una cantidad considerable de ropa que Levine no había podido usar por carecer de las medidas necesarias —. ¡Todo porque tuvo que ser un niño gordo!

Lo decía como cariño, Levine estaba sobre una sillita mecedora encima del sillón, con Hanji frente a él. Sin hacer ruido alguno y con una cara de puchero como la que se cargaba todo el tiempo. Según Eren era un poco idéntica a la que yo tenía, constantemente mi ceño fruncido, y unas mejillas rechonchas con un puchero poco amigable. Mi hijo casi nunca sonreía ni se reía.

—En realidad, la doctora dice que no es tan gordo, que sólo fue un poco más grande que los demás niños — dijo Eren.

Estaba de espaldas, recargado sobre el lavaplatos con un montón de mamilas esterilizadas y llenando una de agua hervida y leche en polvo, cuando lo ataque por detrás, posando mis manos en sus caderas y besándole parte del cuello por detrás, Eren sonrió y se estremeció.

—Hola — gruñí como un saludo sin dejar de besarle el cuello y la oreja.

—Ew, chicos entren a la habitación, Levine y yo no queremos ver esto.

—Basta Levi— dijo Eren risueñamente y girando su cuerpo para encararme me dio un fuerte beso en la boca.

—Te traje lo que querías— dije extendiendo la bolsa de plástico que había dejado sobre la mesa y entregándosela, Eren sonrió y la tomó con ambas manos, luego me abrazó y me besó con fuerza.

— ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! En verdad que necesitaba esto — dijo dando vueltas felizmente.

—De verdad no entiendo porque quieres esa crema — le dije sentándome en el comedor y esperando a que Eren me sirviera un poco de la comida de hoy —. No me importa tu cicatriz.

—Si tengo esa cicatriz, no poder utilizar Cross tops de nuevo — me dijo Eren como excusa sirviendo un gran plato de sopa de carne y verduras —. Ni mostrar mis lindos piercings o mi tatuaje y cariño, tú _quieres_ que yo muestre ese tatuaje ¿No es así?

—Bueno chicos —Hanji terminó de doblar la ropa y la dejó toda en montones acomodados al otro lado del sillón, se levantó—. Ya que Levi acaba de volver y ya han pasado más de 40 días desde la operación, yo paso a retirarme.

— ¿Ya tienes listas tus cosas? — le pregunté sin dejar de comer.

—Maletas listas, todo listo. Sólo falta despedirme.

Eren se lanzó a sus brazos, lo admito, Hanji había sido una excelente ayuda para este mes y medio, yo no podía dejar de trabajar, pero ella cuidó muy bien a Eren y al huésped, los ayudó en todo lo que podía y Eren ya estaba más que recuperado de la cirugía, aunque a veces todavía tenía dolor, no sé qué hubiéramos hecho sin ella, además adoraba a mi hijo y Levine la quería como a una verdadera nana.

—No sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti Hanji— dijo Eren al separarse de ella —. De verdad que has sido como una hermana mayor para mí, te necesito tanto.

—Lo sé pequeño —lo consoló Hanji—. Pero, vendré lo más posible. Ahora que regresé al trabajo, después de estas vacaciones, vendré a verte lo más seguido que pueda ¿De acuerdo?

Eren asintió. Hanji se separó de él y fue hasta donde estaba Levine, lo cargó entre sus brazos y lo mimó por un rato mientras Eren los veía, recargado en una de las sillas del comedor, me quedé mirando las expresiones enternecedoras de mi clon y el cómo suspiraba y abría la boca en forma de puchero a cada dos segundos. Hanji le dio un beso en la frente y lo dejó de nuevo sobre la mecedora, encima del sillón.

—Hanji— la llamé—. Gracias por todo, no sé qué habríamos hecho sin ti.

Hanji me sonrió ampliamente, yo no era dado a agradecer nada de nadie, pero ahora precisamente me sentía benévolo, así que le hice una seña obscena que ella me regresó enviándome un beso y aprecié cuando tomó sus maletas de la sala, se despidió de todos y regresó las llevas con un gesto amistoso, después se puso una cazadora color verde y salió del departamento con una amplia sonrisa. Eren se tiró en el sillón donde estaba la ropa de bebé y comenzó a llevarla hasta el cuarto.

—Sí que voy a extrañarla — murmuraba Eren desde el cuarto.

Me levanté para dejar el plato en el lavaplatos y miré por la ventana del balcón, Hanji cruzaba la esquina de los departamentos con su maleta en la espalda y su bici holandesa, ya estaba bastante lejos. Desvié la mirada para seguir lavando los trastes cuando encontré la cajetilla de cigarrillos medio escondida entre los cajones debajo del horno de microondas. La tomé.

Estaba llena, no habían fumado ni uno solo. Pero, era la marca que Eren compraba. PalMall de menta y fresa, en lo particular me desagradaba un poco el sabor, no eran los cigarrillos que yo compraba y tampoco eran los cigarrillos que Hanji fumaba, ella prefería los Benson mentolados.

— ¿Qué es esto? — le pregunté a Eren recargado sobre el arco de la puerta de la habitación.

Eren dejó de guardar la ropa para mirarme, se quedó mirando mis manos por unos interminables segundos, después frunció el ceño y levantó sus pupilas hasta mi rostro.

—No son míos. — aseguró.

— ¿De quién son?

—Tal vez de Hanji, tal vez los dejo por accidente — dijo Eren encogiéndose de hombros y dándome la espalda, terminó de cerrar los cajones y me rodeó para salir a la sala.

—Hanji no fuma de esta marca — le dije a Eren.

— ¿A no? — dijo sin interés y guardando ahora las mamilas desinfectadas, terminando de preparar el próximo biberón que Levine consumiría, dándome la espalda.

—Eren si son tuy….

—No son míos, Levi. Lo juro. —me dijo molesto y bufando, seguía dándome la espalda —. Jamás me atrevería a fumar en el departamento y menos con Levine aquí.

— ¿Hanji fumaba en el departamento? — pregunté tirando la caja sobre la mesa

—Jamás la vi hacerlo — dijo con sinceridad.

— ¿Entonces de quien mierda es esta puta cajetilla con los cigarros que a ti te gustan?

Eren se giró, estaba molesto. Tenía la mamila en la mano, caliente y preparada para dársela al niño. Se veía en su desfigurado rostro que estaba por comenzar una pelea, pero era muy obvio que Eren presa de la ansiedad los había comprado, aunque posteriormente hubiese decidido no fumarlos, pero no con voluntad para tirar la cajetilla a la basura. Porque después de todo, eran los que le gustaban.

— ¿Me estas llamando mentiroso?

—Admite que compraste la cajetilla — le dije con firmeza —. Sé lo que se siente no fumar.

—No, no lo sabes. Tú fumas en el trabajo, yo me quedó en casa y no me fumo ni la mitad de uno, y sabes algo, no lo necesito porque estoy cuidando al niño y procurando que no respire el maldito humo de ninguna asquerosa droga.

—He intentado dejar de fumar — le dije —. Además tú sabes que tienes permitido fumar fuera del departamento, pero de verdad no entiendo porque mentir acerca de una cajetilla…

— ¡Que yo no la compre!

—No tiene puto sentido, Eren.

— ¡En esta casa hay gente todo el tiempo y yo soy el único culpable de esos cigarros! — me dijo con fuerza caminando hasta la sala, aun con el biberón en la mano —. Ya te dije que no son míos, yo no gasto el dinero en vicios…

— ¡Pero es que me mato todo el día trabajando para que tus vayas a la estúpida tienda a comprar una cajetilla! ¿O qué mierda? — arrojé la cajetilla a la mesa.

El bebé rompió en llanto tras el último grito que solté. Eren seguía furioso, se veía en su mirada, pero me ignoró completamente y se llevó el biberón hasta donde nuestro hijo se encontraba. Tomó a Levine de la mecedora y se lo puso sobre el pecho, luego insertó la mamila en su boca y se metió en la habitación sin decirme nada más.

Levine no dejaba de llorar, oficialmente había presenciado una pelea entre Eren y yo, una pelea con gritos y molestia, y él tenía hambre. Eren intentaba alimentarlo, y finalmente el niño dejó de llorar. Me quedé sentado sobre el sillón hasta que escuché que Eren arrullaba al bebé adentro de la habitación, me pasé el cabello atrás varias veces más y luego suspiré.

Tal vez los cigarros no eran de Eren, en realidad no había visto a Eren fumar ni una sola vez desde que cumplió los dos meses de embarazo, ya tenía bastante que había sucedido eso y Eren no fumaba más, ciertamente había dejado los vicios. Yo también había dejado todos y cada uno, salvo el cigarrillo, pero en comparación, había reducido el habito muchísimo, incluso planeaba reducirlo más y más, hasta dejar de hacerlo, pero realmente era muy complicado. Aunque jamás había fumado en el departamento, estaba limpio. Tal vez, los cigarros eran de Hanji.

O de alguien más que había venido de visita. Estaban completos, entonces no había ningún problema en que alguien los hubiera consumido.

No debí desconfiar de Eren ni gritarle.

Me levanté del sillón, mucho más calmado que antes y me dirigí hasta la habitación, en donde Eren mecía la cuna de nuestro hijo con su mano y le sujetaba el biberón ya medio vacío, pero parecía que él ya no tenía intenciones de seguir comiendo, porque Eren lo retiró de su boca y lo dejó entre sus manos, luego se limpió las lágrimas.

—Eren lo siento — dije entrando a la habitación —. En verdad lo lamento. No supe cómo reaccionar.

—Te dije que no eran míos— dijo Eren—.Estoy confundido también, no se de quien son, pero no son míos.

—Te creo — dije hincándome sobre la alfombra y tomando una de sus manos —. No te preocupes, Eren, confió en ti, sé que no los compraste tú… es sólo que era realmente confuso y no encontré a nadie a quien culpar. Fui un tonto.

—Fuiste un tonto…

Capturé a Eren entre mis brazos y dejamos la mamila sobre uno de los muebles, nos recostamos en la cama mientras lo abrazaba contra mi pecho, suspiré y acaricié su cabello, me sentía como un estúpido, jamás le había gritado por una razón tan tonta. Sólo era una cajetilla, no podía seguir desconfiando de esa persona que se encargaba de la seguridad de mi hijo, que lo había cuidado y cargado en su vientre, que ahora se encargaba de él hasta en el más mínimo detalle, él jamás dejaría que algo le pasara a su hijo, a nuestro hijo.

—Yo tengo mucha suerte de que Levine sea un bebé sano — dijo llorando —. Yo no era la persona correcta para tenerlo, pero lo tuve y él es sano y fuerte y jamás, haría nada para lastimarlo.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

—Yo siempre lo voy a cuidar, aunque mi vida dependa de ello — lloraba Eren sobre mi pecho —. Nunca voy a hacerle daño, lo juro, Levi.

—Descuida — dije besándole la frente —.Sé perfectamente que jamás le harías daño, yo tampoco se lo haré. Nunca. Te prometo que dejaré de fumar Eren, lo juro ya no habrá más cigarrillos míos, ningún olor ni mucho menos.

— ¿Enserio?

—Lo juro.

Eren se quedó recostado sobre mi pecho un buen rato más, hasta que se quitó los tenis con los pies y luego las calcetas, después el pantalón y la sudadera, luego la ropa interior y se quedó desnudo a mi lado, abracé su cuerpo desnudo por un buen rato y acaricie cada centímetro de su hermosa piel, admirando cada parte de su cuerpo, Eren me desvistió y nos metimos bajo las cobijas, nos besamos por un largo rato, los dos desnudos y cansados, porque Levine era de los que dormía dos horas y dos horas se despertaba.

Luego Eren se trepó encima de mí y comenzamos a follar bajo las cobijas, con un suave y delicado vaivén.

Realmente amaba permanecer a su lado, jamás desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

—0—0—0—

Levine tenía 4 meses y medio, cuando recibí la llamada, me sentí culpable, sentí mucha culpa recorrer cada fibra de mi cuerpo y mis músculos tensarse, porque realmente sabía que todo esto era mi culpa y que se debía a mí, y a mi estúpida discusión con Eren. No veía, estaba ciego, para encontrar otra opción y mi mundo se acababa de derrumbar con sólo una llamada. Todo por culpa de la última discusión que habíamos tenido, la segunda en toda nuestra relación y por la misma razón que la primera.

Una caja de cigarrillos.

Es que me había encontrado una caja de cigarrillos escondida entre los cajones del closet, en la ropa de Eren, de nuevo la marca que a Eren le gustaba y con dos o tres cigarrillos consumidos, si algo apuntaba a que hubiese un culpable, sin duda Eren era sospechoso, lo que más me jodía es que me lo ocultara, cuando bien podía decirme que había tenido problemas y no podía dejarlo, pero cuando lo enfrente él me juro de nuevo que no había sido él. Estaba preocupado porque se le hacía muy raro, y quería creerle enserio, pero no tenía pies ni cabeza ¿Si no eran suyos de quién? Era imposible que hubiese alguien más adentro de la casa que los consumiera, así que todo terminó en una desastrosa discusión, y yo me fui a los extremos. Como tenía trabajo me fui de la casa totalmente furioso dejando a Eren y al bebé, el segundo llorando.

Lo siguiente que supe fue mi celular sonando y a Hanji al otro lado de la línea.

—Oye Levi— dijo ella y sin dejarme contestar prosiguió —. No sé dónde está Eren, vine a verlo, pero nadie me abrió, se me hizo raro ya que no es normal que salga y entre al departamento pasando una tarjeta y no hay nadie, el departamento está básicamente destruido…

No pregunté si podía irme, tampoco avisé a nadie, sólo me di cuenta que Eren ya no estaba en la casa y el dolor estaba carcomiendo cada uno de mis huesos. Tomé la moto en un estado de excitación increíble y conduje como un verdadero condenado hasta que llegué al departamento. Hanji aún estaba plantada sobre el marco de la puerta del departamento, subí a zancadas los escalones, casi corriendo y cuando llegué a la puerta me desplomé.

No había en ese departamento si quiera un indicio de que Eren o Levine hubiesen vivido ahí. Me cubrí la boca.

— ¿Dónde está Eren? —me preguntó Hanji al verme tan destruido —. Hay una nota en la mesa, no quise leerla porque tiene tu nombre…

—No puede ser — jadeé—. Me abandonó….

—Levi tienes que calmarte. Es probable que sólo sea un berrinche, no debes preocuparte, Eren no es así…

— Él me abandonó— lloré con las manos en la cabeza, aun sin derramar ni una sola lagrima. Me levanté como pude y me encaminé tambaleándome hasta la mesa, donde había una gran hoja de cuaderno arrancada.

La tomé con las manos nerviosas y sudorosas, un frio sudor sobre mi nuca al ver que la letra de la carta si era la letra de Eren, mis sospechas se hacían cada vez más correctas y en vez de consolarme me mortificaba cada vez más, sólo imaginando lo que decía la carta ya me sentía una verdadera mierda, un perdedor. Tenía ganas de llorar y de suicidarme y ni siquiera había leído la carta todavía. La abrí con lentitud y miré las largas frases que Eren había escrito para mí.

Cuando terminé de leer la carta me caí sobre la silla, mis ojos estaban nublados de lágrimas, la carta de Eren había terminado nuevamente sobre la mesa y mi boca temblaba, no de ira si no de un profundo dolor tan difícil de detener que en cualquier momento sentí que me iba a morir, que si no hacía algo rápidamente me iba a morir, que mi corazón iba a dejar de funcionar y que mi cuerpo se iba a disolver.

— ¿Qué paso Levi? —me preguntó Hanji aun sin poder creer —. ¿A dónde fue?

—Me dejó, porque fui un estúpido, me enamore de él y él necesitaba a alguien que no lo amara… pero yo hice todo mal, lo cuidé, lo quise, lo adoré y lo procuré. Amarlo fue malo, él no es así y ahora lo perdí para siempre.

—No digas tonterías Levi— dijo Hanji sacudiéndome de los hombros —.Eren estaba feliz de ser amado por ti, no lo has perdido esto es sólo un desliz. Aun puedes recuperarlo. ¡Ve por él! Sabes en donde está…

—Es que se me hace increíble que después de todo por lo que pasamos él haya regresado a ese lugar de donde tanto me esforcé por sacarlo, no me cabe en la cabeza, que Eren haya decidido dejarme tan fríamente.

—Está bajo presión — murmuro Hanji dándole una hojeada a la carta —. El Eren que conozco no te dejaría por tan poco, han aguantado mucho… no puede ganarles hoy una simple discusión.

— ¡Sólo mira tu alrededor Hanji! — dije gritando y levantándome —. Él se llevó todo, cada cosa del niño se la llevó, no tiene intención de volver a verme y lo hizo porque sabe que no puedo acercarme a la casa de sus padres. No soy bien recibido ahí.

— ¡Y desde cuando tú sigues todas las malditas reglas del mundo!

Hanji me abofeteó.

Me quedé pasmado, sintiendo el hormiguear fuerte en mi piel, Hanji me había golpeado, un golpe de realidad. Es verdad, yo había sacado a Eren de ese lugar antes y podía volver a hacerlo si me lo proponía con intensidad, o por lo menos necesitaba que Eren me viera a la cara y me dijera toda la verdad, merecía una explicación, una real, necesitaba escuchar de su boca todo lo que en la carta me había comentado. No podía seguir aguardando un segundo más, desperdiciando el tiempo dentro de esta habitación, tenía que ir por Eren.

—Gracias cuatro ojos.

—Recupéralo.

Salí corriendo del departamento de nuevo.

—0—0—0—

Cuando Eren se despertó y no reconoció nada de lo que estaba a su alrededor tuvo un ataque de pánico, no sólo porque el gusto en cosas de bebé era nefasto, aunque al principio no se dio cuenta de que sus cosas estaban mezcladas con las cosas de la habitación, y de que se trataba de un cuarto infantil que él definitivamente no alcanzaba a identificar. Pero, no se detuvo mucho tiempo viendo si encontraba algo, su primer instinto fue buscar a su hijo.

No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, estaba durmiendo sobre un cunero que no era el suyo. Pacíficamente. Eren se aventó de la silla donde estaba durmiendo y corrió a tomarlo en brazos, apartándolo de la extraña cuna, mientras su mente se despejaba y poco a poco comenzaba a recordar todo lo que había acontecido ese día, justo después de la pelea que tuvo con Levi. Se había encerrado en su habitación, malcriado como el joven de 18 años que era.

La puerta se había abierto, pero estaba demasiado furioso como para ir a hablar con Levi de nuevo. Así que sólo se quedó en el cuarto esperando el momento en el que Levi se fuera para poder calmarse, pero Levi no se fue…

De pronto escuchó un gran alboroto en el departamento, muchas pisadas, gente hablando, hombres. Eren se asustó, su hijo estaba durmiendo sobre la cama de sus padres y comenzó a llorar cuando escuchó los ruidos fuertes que proveían de la sala. Eren se tambaleó hasta su teléfono celular, pero cuando intento marcarle a Levi, la puerta de la habitación se rompió, Levine comenzó a llorar con fuerza.

—Aquí está el niño — dijo un hombre alto vestido de negro —. Tómenlo rápido y guarden todas las cosas.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — gritó Eren corriendo hasta Levine—. No se atrevan a tocar a mi hijo, déjennos en paz.

—Él es Eren— dijo otro de los hombros, y le arrancó al bebé de las manos, Eren comenzó a patearlo y a soltar algunos puñetazos, pero de inmediato fue sometido por otros gorilas enormes.

—Si quieres ir en paz a donde nos llevaremos a tu llorón hijo, deberás cooperar, o si no verás como estrellamos el cráneo de tu hijo contra la pared…

Eren asustado, dejó de moverse, ahora esos desconocidos sujetaban el frágil cuerpo de su recién nacido y además estaban juntando todas sus pertenencias, metiéndolas en maletas y dejando destrucción en todos los lugares donde estaban, eran cuatro hombres. Todos sacando las cosas de su bebé y las suyas. Entonces lo sentaron en una silla y con Levine como rehén lo obligaron a escribir una carta despidiéndose de su pareja.

—Ya he hecho lo que me pidieron — dijo Eren con lágrimas en los ojos —.Ahora devuélvanme a mi bebé.

—Será mejor si lo dormimos — dijo un hombre doblando la carta y golpeando a Eren en la nuca.

Después de eso había perdido el conocimiento y ahora se encontraba en esta habitación para bebé. Eren sintió verdadero miedo, caminó hasta la puerta del cuarto y con mucho temor giró el pomo, que no tenía ningún tipo de seguro, lo cual lo puso mucho más alerta de lo que normalmente estaría. Entonces se dio cuenta de todo.

Estaba en la casa de su padre.

La puerta del cuarto era la misma que del cuarto de huéspedes, ahora había sido adaptado como un cuarto para bebé y el resto de la casa permanecía igual que antes. Eren supo entonces que su padre era el culpable de todo esto y se sintió con fuerza suficiente para encararlo, si es que se encontraba por aquí, no podía obligarlo a quedarse en esta casa. No podía y no quería. Corrió escaleras abajo sujetando a su pobre hijo y buscando con ojos furiosos al culpable de toda esta mierda.

Estaba en la puerta.

— ¡Que mierda significa esto! — gruñó Eren.

—Si gritas así de fuerte vas a despertar a tu _**cosa**_ … mi querido nieto, es decir.

— _Tienes_ que liberarme — exigió Eren—.No voy a permanecer en esta casa ni un solo segundo más, así que abre la maldita puerta y déjame salir.

— ¿Enserio crees que lo haré? — dijo mirando a Eren en todo momento —. Pasemos a mi oficina….

El hombre no esperó a que Eren lo siguiera pues sabía que así lo haría, caminó por la casa hasta llegar a la primera puerta que era un despacho muy lúgubre que Eren odiaba con fuerzas, el hombre entró y tomó asiento detrás del escritorio, Eren no se sentó, seguía arrullando a su bebé contra el pecho.

— ¿No escuchas el escándalo?

Eren se percató, afuera había bastante ruido.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Guardias — dijo Grisha —.Los he contratado para cuidar la casa de las visitas indeseables, también cuidaran de ti.

—No soy tu prisionero — le dijo Eren intentando escuchar mejor el ruido de afuera.

Levi.

— ¡Déjalo pasar! Él tiene que saber que está pasando.

—Mientras vivas aquí jamás volverás a ver a ese hombre ni a nadie que conozcas, se acabaron tus privilegios. Como fuiste terco y quisiste tener al niño te deje tenerlo, no me arrepiento es un lindo nieto, pero se terminó Eren. Fuiste una mierda, ahora pagarás las consecuencias de tus actos, tienes absolutamente prohibido abandonar la casa en cualquier instante y aunque lo intentaras no podrías, todas y cada una de las puertas están cerradas y con llave y cada que yo no me encuentre en la casa tendrás a un guardia que te vigile. No hay escapatoria, ya no más fines de semana siendo una puta o tu vida feliz jugando a la esposa obediente.

—Mi vida con Levi no es así…

— ¿A no? — preguntó Grisha levantándose —. Entonces porque discutían…

—Sólo lo hicimos dos veces.

—Ese sujeto no cree en ti — dijo Grisha —. Llevamos meses espiándolos, desde que fuiste tan estúpido como para quedarte en casa de Armin, encontramos la forma de infiltrarnos en tu casa y sembrar las semillas del problema en tu relación. Todo está planeado.

Las cajetillas.

Afuera el ruido se hacía cada vez más intenso, Levi gritaba su nombre y exigía que lo dejaran entrar, pero era frenado por un grupo de matones que jamás lo dejarían pasar, pero Levi estaba tan desesperado que no le importaría sufrir una golpiza con tal que lo dejara ver a su pareja y a su hijo. A Levi no le importaba nada, ni importunar a los vecinos.

—El niño está a su nombre — dijo Eren—. Tendrás que dejarlo ver a si no tomara acción legal.

— ¿Eso crees? La verdad yo no creo que él vaya a ser capaz de alejarte a ti de tu hijo… el piensa que lo abandonaste y si crees que te ama él no será capaz de separarte de tu hijo, ni interferirá en su felicidad. Y lo hará todo a costa de la suya, Qué triste ¿no?

Eren bajó la mirada. Todo por lo que habían trabajado, todo lo que habían logrado y ahora estaba enjaulado en esta casa de muñecas, como antes. Sólo que esta vez Levi no podría venir a salvarlo, porque si se acercaba lo retendrían. Las veces que fueran necesarias, y Eren no podía huir porque estaba completamente inútil ahí dentro.

— ¿Qué quieres de mi…? — dijo Eren llorando —. Porque no me dejas ser feliz.

—Porque tú eres mi hijo — dijo Grisha Jäger—.Y él es mi nieto, son parte de mi familia. Pero ese maldito sujeto no forma parte de mi… no lo necesitamos, nos convertiremos en una buena familia así, sin él.

—Estás loco — dijo Eren llorando —. Eres un verdadero loco. No soy tu hijo y mi bebé no es nada de ti, jamás dejaré que te vea como alguien de su familia.

—Es lo peor que puedes hacer — explicó—.Si no quieres formar parte de esta familia por las buenas, lo harás por las malas, y si no quieres hacerlo así, no te necesito Eren ya tienes un remplazo. ¿Verdad Ereni?

— ¡No le cambies el nombre a mi hijo!

—No quiero nada que lo vincule a ese sujeto…

— ¡Pues tendrás que deshacerte de su sangre, porque es su hijo!

Grisha Jäger se quedó callado por un largo rato, mirando a su nieto, el bebé que dormía con cierta tranquilidad, su hijo cuya cara roja y ojos llorosos le recordaba al rostro de la puta de su madre. Y todo de alguna manera le incomodaba, pero no se sentía con ánimos de perder.

—No me retes, porque puedo matártelo. Eren.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que Eren formara nuevamente parte de esa jaula de oro que habían construido para él desde el día de su nacimiento, pero que ya había desafiado muchas veces antes, sin embargo, esta vez era la definitiva, ya no iban a dejarlo salir y eso estaba confirmado.

—0—0—0—

La vida para mí, simplemente ya no era vida. Ya no era nada. Había construido mi mundo alrededor de Eren y de nuestras metas y esperanzas y ahora que lo había perdido simplemente la vida ya no valía nada, no podía dejar el trabajo porque una estúpida parte de mi creía que el algún día regresaría, que podríamos volver a ser la familia que éramos antes, pero cuando paso un mes y no pude verlo ni una sola vez, me di cuenta que era estúpido seguir trabajando.

Cuando llegué a renunciar mi jefe me vio con ojos juzgadores y me dijo que me daría una baja temporal por un año, que arreglara mi vida y luego volviera. De alguna forma sonreí, porque si algún día esto se arreglaba estaría feliz de que no me hubieran sacado permanentemente de mi trabajo, cuando habían sido tan buenos y permisivos conmigo, pero mientras tanto ya me podría en un mar de perdición. Hanji jamás pudo sacarme del hoyo que Eren cavó y donde yo me metí voluntariamente. En mi casa ya no había nada.

El único contacto que tuve con Eren fue cuando un mes después, todos los muebles de Levine aparecieron mágicamente en la puerta de la casa con una nota firmada por Eren 'Ya no los necesito' ese día lloré como nunca en mi vida había llorado y todo mientras metía los muebles a la casa y los dejaba todos en el mismo sitio en donde habían estado antes, como si con eso pudiera recuperar una milésima parte de lo que me producía tener una pareja o tener un hijo. Sin embargo, no hubo más contacto.

Hanji no volvió a saber nada de él, ni Armin, nadie más sabía nada de él, sólo sabíamos que había vuelto con sus padres y que ya nadie jamás lo había vuelto a ver, como si se hubiera evaporado, y se había llevado a mi hijo, mi pequeño hijo, eso único que yo realmente tenia y que me pertenecía ya no podía verlo crecer ni admirar ninguno de sus graciosos movimientos. No podría ni siquiera ver cuando sus cachetes comenzaran a desinflarse. No podría ver nada.

— ¿Por qué no vas con un abogado? —me dijo Erwin —. Eren te está privando de ver a tu hijo, esos son problemas legales.

—Si puedo volver a ver a Eren no quiero hacerlo en un tribunal.

Erwin rodó los ojos, pero tenía razón, yo tenía razón. Si Eren y yo algún día volvíamos a vernos, de verdad que no ería que nos viéramos debido a problemas legales, si algún día volvíamos a vernos quería de verdad que fuera porque él se hubiese arrepentido de dejarme y quisiera rehacer su vida a mi lado, entonces yo lo sacaría de este departamento y me lo llevaría a una hermosa casa muy muy lejos de la casa de sus padres y lo adoraría como a un santo, o fingiría que no lo quiero. Lo que él quisiera que yo hiciera, lo haría.

Necesitaba recuperarlo.

O al menos esa había sido mi mentalidad durante los primeros dos meses, los contaba con la vida de Levine y decía 'Ya tiene seis meses' y me torturaba imaginando todo lo que me estaba perdiendo, y el ver como los días seguían corriendo y yo no podía detenerlos. Y es que cuando tienes un hijo quieres que el tiempo se congele para que puedas verlo así pequeño todo el tiempo, sin que crezca, pero en mi situación parece que todo conspira en mi contra, porque el tiempo avanza y yo no puedo detenerlo en lo más mínimo y tampoco podía admirar el crecimiento de Levine.

Y Eren…

Que me había abandonado.

Me había dejado, a mí que di la vida por él. Que me maté trabajando, cada segundo de mi vida, cada fragmento lo había construido para que él y Levine tuvieran un lugar donde caer y ahora yo no tenía ni donde caerme muerto. Pero, es que de verdad no alcanzaba a comprender… como es que Eren me había dejado para volver con sus padres.

Me culpaba.

Pero a la vez lo culpaba a él.

Culpaba a cualquier que pudiese tener la culpa, a los vicios principalmente, porque de no existir los cigarrillos esta clase de problema jamás habría existido y él y yo hubiésemos seguido sin importunos ¿De verdad todo esto había sucedido por una caja de cigarrillos? ¿Cómo abandonas a alguien sólo por un tubo alargado de tabaco? Mi vida era así de triste y cruel, sólo de pensarlo.

Y los meses siguieron pasando, sin detenerse ni uno, mi vida se agotaba afrente a mí, aunque el departamento siguiera limpio, esperando amablemente que alguien llegara a habitarlo como se debía, ya que yo muy adentro estaba, pero aun así no me encontraba viviendo como Dios mandaba. La casa suspiraba mis lamentos y exhalaba el dolor de la pérdida.

¡Todo esto para nada!

Y pasaron cuatro largos meses sin tener ni una sola noticia y cuando menos me di cuenta, mi hijo ya debía tener ocho meses, Eren debía de cuidarlo con mucho esmero y probablemente Levine ni siquiera se acordará de mí, y eso me dolía como nunca nada me había dolido en el mundo.

¿Eren por qué la necesidad de romperme el corazón?

Y cuando murmuraba su nombre, me daba cuenta de que aún lo amaba, como el mismo día en el que me di cuenta de que estaba torpemente enamorado, como todas las veces en la que le dije que lo amaba y él solo me ignoraba y después cuando finalmente me lo dijo, que él también me amaba. Cuando los dos caímos en cuenta de que nos necesitábamos, que habíamos nacido el uno para el otro y que el niño había nacido por y sólo gracias a nosotros. Sin ninguna otra razón.

¿Dónde mierda había quedado todo eso?

—0—0—0—

Él no había bromeado durante los primeros meses, cuando dijo que no tendría forma de salir. Todas las puertas estaban selladas y cerradas, todas las ventanas con candados y seguros e incluso había rejas, nada que pudiera dejarme salir, todo lleno de barrotes y además estaba el hecho de que siempre que salía de la casa ponía la llave y un guardia entraba. Era un hombre extraño y callado, los dos nos sentábamos en la sala de la casa y yo le daba una taza de té, nunca habló conmigo, simplemente se sentaba a vigilarme el tiempo que fuese necesario, con Levine a mi lado comiendo o durmiendo o haciendo gracias.

Él simplemente nos miraba sin decir nada y luego cuando mi padre estaba a punto de volver, cinco o diez minutos antes él se paraba afuera de la puerta y aguardaba con paciencia hasta que mi padre regresara y entrara a la casa, después se iba y la casa volvía a quedar cerrada. Sin escapatoria alguna. Sin forma de salir ni de comunicarme con nadie, aunque al principio lo había intentado.

Ya no había internet, la línea estaba cortada y el único teléfono que funcionaba era el de su despacho —que siempre se encontraba cerrado—, y su celular, el cual escuchaba sonar de vez en cuando.

Al principio me pregunté por mi madre, por su condición ninfómana y como estaría llevando el vivir en esta verdadera cárcel, pues tiempo después descubrí que se la pasaba en su cuarto encerrada con su adicción al sexo sin tratamiento alguno y presa de unos terribles nervios. Por consiguiente, yo siempre aparte a Levine de ella, porque temía que pudiera hacerle daño a mi bebé.

Y aunque yo tenía habitación propia jamás la use. No me sentía con ánimos de regresar a mi cuarto, así que tomaba a Levine y lo dormía en su cuna mientras yo me dormía en una silla, por consiguiente, tenía mal sueño todo el tiempo y pesadillas siempre, aunque cerraba siempre la puerta con seguro, temía que alguien entrara una noche y se llevara a mi bebé.

Comencé a quedarme dormido durante el día.

Por eso me sorprendí de verdad cuando me di cuenta de cómo estábamos mi padre y yo sentados en el comedor, él tomando té y galletas y yo dándole el biberón a Levine, cuando sonó su celular. Él contesto apartándose de mi vista y luego tomó su abrigo de la silla.

—Tengo que salir.

Me levanté de la silla para irme a mi habitación y mientras lo vi partir, realmente me parecía increíble. Pensé que estaba medio dormido. Aún no terminaba de subir los escalones cuando él se fue. Sin dejar la llave y sin poner el seguro. Simplemente se había ido, tampoco me dijo cuanto tardaría.

Me quedé parado en las escaleras, esperando a que volviera. Que se diese cuenta que no había cerrado con llave, pero no lo hizo. Bajé un escalón y caí en cuenta, que en cualquier momento por la puerta iba a entrar el guardia a vigilarme, pero no lo hacía. Yo tenía a Levine en brazos, y el guardia no se aparecía. Espere cinco minutos y nadie entro.

Era mi oportunidad. Mi oportunidad para escapar.

Corrí hasta mi habitación, rápidamente tome una mochila y la llené de cosas para Levine, unos impermeables amarillos y una cobija con la cual ponerme al bebé sobre el pecho, a cada segundo mi cerebro me jugaba bromas pesadas, de mi padre entrando y viéndome preparándome para escapar. Cuando baje de nuevo hasta la puerta me quedé plantado enfrente, imaginando que era una vil prueba, que en cuanto saliera él estaría afuera esperando y mirándome negativamente.

Que me golpearía y mataría a mi hijo.

— No puedo retractarme…

Abrí la puerta. No había nadie afuera, no estaba el auto ni había guardias. Caminé con inseguridad saliendo por primera vez después de cuatro meses. Levine dormía sobre mis brazos cuando salí lentamente, una parte de mi quería correr, pero tenía mucho miedo, muchísimo miedo… comencé a caminar por la acera, y cada auto que se postraba afrente a mí me dejaba una sensación de miedo terrible.

'Nos atraparan' pensaba a cada segundo mientras caminaba.

Cuando vi la esquina de la casa y noté que estaba tan pronto a salir del vecindario, no me contuve más y comencé a correr. Sujetando a mi bebé y a la maleta, sujetando todo, saliendo lo más pronto posible de esta calle, ya llorando de ansiedad porque estaba a punto de huir y de verdad no quería ser encontrado, no quería ser recapturado, porque me iría mucho peor. No me detuve jamás, jamás dejé de correr. Ni de llorar.

No podía volver con Levi.

Cuando se enterarán de que escape sería el primer lugar en el que me buscarían y podrían hacernos daño a los tres, no podía arriesgarlo de esa manera.

Tomé el autobús. Tenía un par de monedas en mi impermeable y salí del circuito de mi casa. Me quedé afuera de la colonia rica y mientras pensaba en un lugar a donde ir, miré por la ventana con miedo y nostalgia, ya bastante lejos del barrio rico y un poco lejos del departamento de Levi también, vi la bicicleta que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Me bajé del autobús corriendo, ella estaba estacionando la bicicleta en un edificio viejo. Y subía los escalones hacia su departamento.

— ¡Hanji! — le grité.

Ella reconoció mi voz al instante y se giró para verme. Cargando al bebé, con el rostro descompuesto a más no poder, era yo una imagen aterrorizadora, realmente horrible. Ella me vio de arriba abajo, como si fuese un espejismo y luego dejó que me lanzara a sus brazos y comenzara a llorar con desenfreno. Rogándole que me dejara entrar a su departamento y ella simplemente me llevó casi en brazos. Probablemente fue en ese momento cuando Hanji se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.

Y cuando los dos nos quedamos adentro del departamento, sentados en la sala, con tazas humeantes de café y a Levine durmiendo cómodamente por primera vez en algo que era suya, un viejo bambineto que Hanji conservaba para él. Yo pude desahogarme completamente, contándole cada detalle del cómo nos habían secuestrado, llorando sin parar por el miedo y la desesperación, incluso le pedí que cerrara la puerta y las ventanas. Tenía pánico.

— Siento que en cualquier momento va a volver y nos encerrara de nuevo, Hanji no puedo vivir así…

— Eren, Levi esta…. destruido. De verdad pensó que lo habías abandonado y ahora él se abandonó a sí mismo — me contó Hanji—. Debes ir a verlo.

— No puedo Hanji, no tengo la cara ¿crees que él me crea? Aun así, no puedo, porque mi padre lo sabrá, irá a robarme de ahí inmediatamente.

Hanji lo sopesó por un largo rato, mirando tendidamente al miembro más joven, buscando una solución en su cabeza para el problema, cuando una luz se apareció en sus ojos y tomó ambas de mis manos, intentando darle alguna especie de consuelo, ella murmuró en voz baja.

— Debes ir con los medios y la policía — me dijo Hanji—. Es la única forma de que tu padre entre a prisión y además derrumbaras su imperio.

Eso era lo que mi padre más temía en el mundo, la difamación. Tragué saliva. Hanji me extendió el teléfono y me sonrió.

— Levi te va a proteger y yo también.

—0—0—0—

Fue esa misma noche cuando vi el anuncio por accidente en la televisión. Me pareció realmente increíble, porque yo ya ni siquiera prestaba atención a las noticias, pero cuando escuché su nombre, fue como si todo el mundo se hubiera vuelto a levantar, cuando miré la pantalla y vi su descompuesto y lloroso rostro, sus lágrimas, nuestro bebé y la forma en la que muchos camarógrafos lo interrogaban. Y justo en la esquina de la pantalla un en vivo de como un monto de patrullas se llevaban a Grisha Jäger.

Un gran artículo del pobre joven que había sido secuestrado dentro de su propia casa, que había sufrido abuso y encierro, amenazas constantes de la muerte de su hijo y la vida que tuvo desde pequeño, cuando fue alterado químicamente y de la clase de vida que llevaba con su madre, del como lo habían noqueado y lo habían enjaulado en ese lugar. De todo.

Y mi corazón palpitaba con rapidez intensa, con fuerza. Con amor, con necesidad, me sentí estúpido.

¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta antes?

¿Eren me perdonará por no haberlo rescatado de ese lugar?

Aún temblando, salí del departamento, corriendo con intensa necesidad y cerrando la puerta sin apagar la televisión. Terminé bajando las escaleras a tropezones y atravesando el estacionamiento del edificio, mirando mi moto y el cómo había olvidado las llaves de mi moto, cuando las luces intensas azules y rojas me llamaron. Giré el rostro hasta la calle y vi la patrulla detenida enfrente del departamento. Unos lentes y una melena castaña, de una vil loca que cargaba con maletas y cosas que habían extraído de ropa de la casa de Grisha.

Y lo vi a él.

Bajando de la patrulla y cargando a un bebé ya grande. Me miró.

Corrí hasta donde él se encontraba, era un reflejo, un impulso. Algo que hice sin poder siquiera detenerme, ninguno de mis movimientos respondía a mi cerebro, sólo a los impulsos cardiacos de mi corazón y terminé por lanzarme contra sus brazos, como un niño pequeño. Lo envolví entre mis brazos procurando no ponerme a llorar, apretando los dientes con fuerza, sentí como me abrazaba con todas sus ganas y como el bebé quedaba entre nosotros dos, me sentí como una persona completa de nuevo.

— Perdóname, perdóname por no salvarte… perdóname por ser más débil que tú. Por no darme cuenta, fui un tonto.

— Eres un tonto… — volvió a decir Eren llorando contra mi hombro —. No vuelvas a dejarme ir.

— No lo volveré a hacer, ya nunca más, nunca más Eren. Te lo prometo mi amor, jamás.

En ese momento toda la felicidad se consumió, se hizo intensa y la comenzamos a respirar mientras Hanji comenzaba a subir las maletas y los dos nos habíamos quedado abrazados en el estacionamiento del edificio, Eren me pasó al bebé en los brazos y yo lo abracé con fuerza, a ese que era mi hijo, ese individuo despierto de ojos gris azulados, con el ceño fruncido. Abrazando a Eren los tres regresamos a nuestro hogar y departamento, aquel que seguía limpio y esperando que los tres volviéramos para poder conformar la familia que habíamos construido muy lentamente desde un principio.

Eren se tiró a llorar sobre el marco de la puerta, era débil. Yo no quería llorar, me sentía tan feliz y nostálgico, era como si todo el tiempo hubiera vuelto a fluir correctamente, cuando Levine volvió a su cuna, cuando Eren se quitó los zapatos y comenzó a andar descalzo por el departamento. Cuando los dos nos besamos sobre los sillones, cuando Hanji como buena amiga ya estaba guardando la ropa nuevamente en los cajones.

— Se siente, correcto.

Esa era una buena palabra.

—Si —me dijo Eren—. Se siente correcto.

—0—0—0—

La habitación a oscuras no reflejaba la realidad del día afuera, aun así, era época de lluvias y el cielo estaba nublado, realmente a oscuras. Las cortinas cerradas, las cobijas revueltas y las piernas desnudas de Eren alrededor de mi cintura, como un cinturón, resistente a los daños. Sus manos danzando sobre mis hombros, sujetándose con fuerza de la piel y su boca sobre mi mentón. Sintiendo la fuerza de mis embestidas en la piel.

Admiré las uñas de Eren, tan perfectas y largas, clavé mis manos en sus oblicuos y con gentileza lo masturbé en un ritmo constante y firme, sintiendo mis dedos pegajosos, bañados en sus fluidos, en su saliva y en su liquido preseminal, sintiendo lo mojado de nuestras partes íntimas y un delicioso sonido de chapoteo. Eso junto con los rechinidos del colchón daba un hermoso sonido de sexo por la tarde.

Jadeaba y gimoteaba sin detenerse ni un segundo, acalorado, sus mejillas rojas y su frente llena de sudor. Me ardía la espalda llena de sudor, la espalda baja donde tenía mi nuevo tatuaje con el nombre de mi hijo, el tatuaje de Eren también sangraba un poco, pero no me detuve, estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, dentro de Eren. Sin preocuparme por embarazarlo de nuevo, o por alguna enfermedad.

Le di tres caladas al cigarrillo y lancé el humo directamente en su boca, Eren lo recibió con gusto y me dejó fumar tranquilamente mientras me ponía sus piernas como aretes y él tomaba otro cigarrillo y se lo metía a la boca. Después tomé la botella que teníamos a un lado de la cama y le di un ligero sorbo, Eren me miró con reprobación, pero nos besamos sintiendo el alcohol suave.

— Alcohol familiar…

Sólo era sidra.

Me vine adentro de él, justo como me gustaba, fuerte y escandalosamente, escuchándolo gritar que ya no aguantaba más, y con electricidad recorriendo cada una de mis extremidades, mi estómago comprimiéndose y su agujero apretando mi entrepierna con mucha fuerza. Pero ya era hora de que termináramos nuestra sesión de sexo. Lo llené completamente y luego caí sobre su pecho.

— Se sintió bien — halagó aún sin recuperar la respiración —. El sexo contigo es tan ardiente.

— Eres tan flexible, nadie creería que ya tienes un hijo.

— ¡Oye mis méritos tengo! — dijo burlándose y subiéndose el bóxer. Tirando la ceniza de cigarrillo en el cenicero y apagando nuestros indicios de vicios. Dejando todo en el bote de basura.

Me estiré para abrir la ventana de la habitación y dejar que el aire de la ventana entrara a la habitación y los olores se alejaran, pero tendría que asegurarme de que no entraran mosquitos porque si no la noche podía llegar a ser muy tormentosa. Eren se levantó de la cama sin ni siquiera limpiarse y se puso una larga camiseta gris con la inscripción ''Smile at the camera'' que compró en mi honor, pero que ahora usaba como pijama o ropa postsexo. Y además tenía la costumbre de dejarla tirada en el piso. Una muy mala costumbre.

— Mis uñas están tan maltratadas, ya levántate — me regañó Eren de un momento a otro —. No van a tardar en llegar.

Con muchísima pereza me deslicé de la cama hasta donde se encontraban mis boxers, Eren comenzó a prender todas las luces del departamento, dejando la estancia más iluminada y a ponerse sus bonitas pantuflas de conejo. Me puse los bóxers negro con rayitas rojas y me quité el sudor de la frente con una toallita húmeda. Me di cuenta que Eren acababa de entrar a la habitación, para arreglar todo, tender la cama y ponerse un poco de desodorante. Se escucharon ruidos en las escaleras.

—…Ya, ya tranquilo. Si ahorita te lo quito ¿Qué? ¿De verdad quieres que yo lo cargue? Ahhh….

— Oh, ya volvieron — dijo Eren acercándose a la puerta del departamento.

Acertó, efectivamente la puerta del departamento se abrió unos segundos después. Lo primero que vi desde donde estaba era a Hanji con una cara roja y exhausta, cargando una andadera de color verde y un enorme peluche de dinosaurio con un gran moño rojo en la cabeza. Después bajé mis orbes para ver a Levine con su ceño fruncido y sujetándose con mucha fuerza del marco de la puerta, sus minúsculas botas de agua y su impermeable de Catarina y sus mejillas rojitas, llorando por ser independiente en sus primeros pasos.

— ¿Quién es? — dijo Eren con una cara mimable para su pequeño.

Levine se alteró al verlo y se soltó del barandal de la puerta, provocando que su pequeña frente se impactara contra el piso. Una caída como tabla, me cubrí la boca para evitar reír, Levine se tiró en el piso con furia y luego comenzó con una pataleta de molestia, llorando de coraje por haberse caído. Eren casi corre hasta donde él estaba, pero lo sujeté de la mano. Hanji si se lanzó para cargarlo, pero el simple hecho de tocarlo provocó que Levine gritara más fuerte…

— Está bien, está bien hazlo tú.

Levine se enojaba consigo mismo por haberse caído y nos hacía participes de sus ya conocidas pataletas y gritos.

Hanji rodó los ojos. Y Levine intentó levantarse, sujetándose del marco de la puerta de nuevo y luego tiró sus botas de agua, levantando la pierna y arrojándola al aire mientras que ambas cosas caían en el piso. Y él quedaba en calcetines y luego exigía que su madrina le entregara el dinosaurio gigante, su regalo de cumpleaños.

— ¿Cómo fue que te convención para que le regalaras eso? — le dije a Hanji.

— De la misma forma en la que me convenció para subir las escaleras sin andadera…

Hanji sonrió y le entregó el peluche enorme, el niño tenía una pequeña marca roja en la frente por haberse caído al piso, pero sin dudarlo se arrojó hasta el gran peluche y lo abrazó con fuerza. Luego miro a su 'madre' y comenzó a gritarle para que Eren le prestara atención. Sus gritos de bebé que exige y no pide, y luego sus risitas tontas cuando ve como Eren camina con cuidado hasta donde él esta y extendió los brazos suplicando que le dé más y más atención.

— Chicos, ¿Estuvieron teniendo sexo mientras Levine y yo íbamos de compras? — preguntó Hanji guardando la andadera que era demasiado estorbosa para nuestro pequeño departamento.

— ¡No Levine! — gruñó Eren cuando Levine peleaba por bajarle la camiseta gris a Eren y recibir su comida —. Levi, prepara una mamila ¿de acuerdo? Este niño no se llena…

— ¿Quieres leche Levine? — le pregunté extendiéndole los brazos, él se arrojó hasta mis brazos y Eren rodó los ojos, se fue a la cocina a preparar la mamila y yo me quedé cargando al niño por un buen rato más.

— ¡No puedo creer que ya casi cumpla un año! — dijo Hanji emocionada y ayudando a Eren con el biberón —. Este departamento es demasiado pequeño para un niño tan grandote, ¿Verdad mi vida?

'Bababa bababa' las palabras textuales de Levine contestándole a los cuatro ojos, pero realmente ella tenía mucha razón. Ahora que vivíamos en la casa formalmente los tres, que era bombero de tiempo completo y pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, el departamento me parecía cada vez más apretado. Principal razón por la que decidí que cuando Levine cumpliera los dos años tendríamos que mudarnos, y otra de las razones por las que convencí a Eren de quedarse con la fortuna de su familia.

Él al principio se negó, diciendo que realmente no quería ni un quinto del dinero de su padre, sin embargo, lo convencí de que tomara toda esa fortuna porque lo que nos deparaba el destino era incierto, y por más que quisiera tener seguridad, Levine siempre tenía que ir a la universidad, y que aun teníamos mucho que trabajar y buscar. Finalmente accedió y nos quedamos con todo el dinero de su padre, que era demasiado y mucho, aunque finalmente la compañía de hospitales y laboratorios se fue a quiebra, nosotros guardamos todo el dinero para cuando Levine fuera a la universidad. Sin embargo, tenía planeado utilizar parte del dinero para un automóvil y una casa.

Cuando Levine cumplió un año y medio, Eren decidió estudiar una licenciatura desde casa. A distancia, cuidaba al bebé en la casa y estudiaba al mismo tiempo, Armin le ayudaba ya que los dos habían elegido la misma carrera. 'Turismo' me daba miedo pensar que Eren fuera a viajar mucho, pero dijo que en realidad quería la carrera para trabajar en una agencia de viajes cuando Levine fuera mayor.

Cuando fue que lo decidí, entré al departamento, todo planeado. Levine a punto de cumplir los dos años y apenas aprendiendo lo que era comer papillas de todo lo que Eren le daba, sentado en una sillita alta sobre la mesa donde Eren tenia extendidos sus cuadernos como si fueran flores, pero no les prestaba atención ya que estaba pintándose las uñas con experiencia.

— Levine comete las papás — le pedía Eren cuando colgué mi chamarra en el perchero.

—No quero — gruñía él aventando el tenedor.

— Si vuelves a aventar el tenedor hare que lo recojas y lo laves — lo amenazó Eren —. ¿Qué tal tu día amor? Puedes decirle a tu hijo que se coma las papas…

—No te comas las papas, Levine. Es un truco para engordarte y que nunca tengas novia…

Levine miró a Eren cuando este le extendió de nuevo su tenedor y esta vez fue con reproche, exigiéndole que se comiera todo lo que estaba en el plato y que de preferencia lo hiciera sin que Eren se arruinara sus recién pintadas uñas, de un hermoso y adorable color lila. Eso era lo único que mi pareja pedía. Yo lo entendía, Levine era un poco berrinchudo y muy quisquilloso, pero adoraba a Eren y no le gustaba que lo riñeran, así que siempre terminaba por comer todo lo que estaba en su plato mientras que su mamá le daba un beso de felicitaciones.

— Tengo algo que decirles — dije en voz alta tomando asiento en la mesa, Eren me miró con extrañeza y siguió ayudado a Levine con su comida, que descubrió que las papas le gustaban mucho.

— ¿Qué pasa? — me preguntó Eren con los ojos preocupados.

—He comprado una casa… y un automóvil.

Eren se quedó quieto por un par de segundos, con la cuchara en el aire, con la boca abierta y con el ceño frunciéndose con lentitud hasta que casi se quedó junto, como si se tratara de dos animalitos encontrándose, una sonrisa extrañada se posó en sus labios, sin saber muy bien por donde comenzar.

— Un patrimonio — dije extendiendo la mano por encima de la mesa, para poder tocar la suya.

Eren lo analizó por un segundo. Pero después, se levantó de la silla y gritó con fuerza, como una niña emocionada, empezó a gritar y a preguntar ¿Es enserio? ¿Es enserio Levi? ¿Es real? Yo me levanté y lo tomé entre mis brazos, claro que estaba hablando enserio, nos mudaríamos del departamento, tendríamos nuestra propia casa y nuestro auto para trasladarnos, con un lindo jardín donde Levine pudiera vivir y correr por los jardines, tal vez con un perro, tal vez con dos o tres o con los que quisiera.

— ¡Estoy feliz Levi! — dijo Eren llorando en mi hombro —. Realmente nunca creí que llegaríamos a esto, estoy realmente feliz. En verdad.

— Nuestra familia seguirá creciendo, tenemos mucho que aprender, como personas, como pareja y como padres.

— ¡Pero es que me haces la persona más feliz del mundo! — y plantó un beso en mis labios.

Con eso me bastaba y me sobraba.

—0—0—0—

La casa nueva no estaba muy lejos de la estación de bomberos, en realidad estaba dentro del mismo barrio sólo que un poco más alejada y parecía que eso le daba un aire más tranquilo, incluso estaba cerca del departamento de Hanji. No teníamos más que tomar el autobús para llegar a cualquier lado que quisiéramos, pero ahora ya teníamos un auto así que no habría necesidad de hacer eso.

Era una casa grande, no gigante, pero si grande, tenía cuatro recámaras y tres baños. Un vestidor completo para Eren y estaba rodeada de un hermoso jardín con una linda piscina inflable que Levine adoraba. Y aunque al final no quiso tener perros porque 'tiraban mucho pelo', fue cuando me di cuenta que era compulsivo igual que yo, le compramos un hurón de mascota. Lo adoraba con toda su alma y el hurón tenía casi su propia casa. Dentro de la nuestra.

Levine entro al kínder como Dios manda a los tres años, casi al mismo tiempo en el que Eren recibió su licenciatura por internet e hizo una linda fiesta en nuestra casa, donde nos reunimos con nuestros amigos que casi resultaron ser unos verdaderos familiares. Una verdadera familia.

— Levine — le llamó Eren la atención mientras guardaba todos sus útiles de la mesa —. Tu padre ya está aquí, así que por favor haz caso.

— Es que no puedo — dijo Levine con un puchero en la cara —. No puedo hacer la tarea del kínder.

— Claro que si puedes mi niño, tú eres muy listo igual que tu papá.

Me senté sobre la mesa, el gran comedor que ahora teníamos no era nada comparado con el pequeño que había en el departamento, departamento que aun conservábamos, pero teníamos guardado y limpio, como parte de nuestro patrimonio o por si algún día alguien lo necesitaba y teníamos que brindarle nuestro apoyo.

— ¿Ahora qué Levine? — le pregunté tronándome los dedos —. ¿Necesitas ayuda con la tarea?

— Es que me dejaron una tarea de escribir mucho…

— Tú eres bueno escribiendo — lo alenté —. ¿De qué debes escribir?

— De mis papás…

Eren se acercó a rodearme el cuello con los brazos y plantarme de besos en la cabeza, una sonrisa bobalicona se posó en mis labios, mientras mi novio me mimaba y me acariciaba, Levine simplemente nos ignoró para hacer puchero frente a las hojas de su tarea y sus manos pequeñas para sostener un lápiz.

— Pues escribe de nosotros —Eren se sentó en mis piernas y yo lo cargué como si se tratara de mi otro hijo, uno enorme.

— ¿Cómo se conocieron? — preguntó Levine empuñando el lápiz acusadoramente en nuestra dirección.

Eren soltó risas nerviosas y luego escondió su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, como si fuera el fin del mundo, me dio un beso corto y entre risas que no podía detener me susurró.

—Tu cuéntale Levi— luego levantó la cabeza, mientras lo miraba me sacó la lengua —. Papá te contará como nos conocimos ¿Verdad?

— Bueno, verás Levine— dije carraspeando —. Tu papá y yo nos conocimos, un poco ebrios…

Eren me cubrió la boca con ambas manos y se retorció de risa mientras evitaba a toda costa que le contara la historia a nuestro pequeño hijo de tres años.

— Él quiso decir, cuando tuvimos nuestra boda… —corrigió Eren—. Sí, nos conocimos en nuestra boda.

— Qué raro no me acuerdo de eso — dije tomando las muñecas de Eren y apartándolas de mi boca —. Creo que vas a tener que recordarme de cómo nos conocimos en nuestra boda.

— ¿Ah no te acuerdas? Pues que mala memoria tienes —Eren se intentó levantar de la silla, pero no lo dejé, atrapándolo entre mis brazos.

— Anda refréscame la memoria — le supliqué jugando.

— Pues… cuando nos casamos ¿Cómo no te acuerdas Levi?

— Tal vez nos tenemos que casar de nuevo — le dije con un beso sobre la mejilla —. ¿No crees?

— Pues, si… a lo mejor. Pero por ahora todavía no.

— Mejor que lo decida Levine ¿No Levine? Para que saques 10 en tu tarea, tu papá debe refrescarnos la memoria, ¿no crees? Por eso es mejor que nos casemos ¿verdad?

Eren me vio con una mueca amistosa, y rodó los ojos. Intentando levantarse de mis piernas. Nuestro hijo pequeño nos vio con su particular ceño fruncido y sus ojos grises azulados, su lápiz cayó sobre el papel y luego sonriendo con amplia felicidad.

— ¡Si, deberían casarse!

El silencio nos abrumó por un segundo, pero luego obligué a Eren a que me mirara nuevamente.

— Mi hijo ha hablado… — le dije con una sonrisa amplia y juguetona.

— Je, pues que se le va a hacer. —Eren me correspondió el beso y sonriendo le apreté las manos.

* * *

N/A: Si esto lograse llegar a 50 reviews, me sentiría la más honrada del planeta, y actualizaría Arabian Nights y Unforgiven, para aquellas personas que siguen esos fics muy pronto habrá actu y para los que no, los invito a que pasen a leer no se arrepentirán.

¡Así que lleguemos a esa meta!

Como se habran dado cuenta Eren y Levi llaman al bebe de varias maneras antes de que nazca, esta todo señalado en cursivas, incluido la palabra Pichichi, un pichichi es un pajarito de la familia de los patos, es gordito cuando nace. Quería aclararlo.

Gracias por haber leído este two-shot, realmente largo, espero que haya llenado sus expectativas y que lo haya disfrutado con igual de intensidad que el primero. Y por último, no sé si Eren haya cedido a la propuesta de matrimonio de Levi, probablemente lo haya hecho mucho después… cuando Levine tuviera más de 6 años, así que pobre Levi. Pero hay que respetar las decisiones del uke.

¡Gracias a todas por leerme y me seguiré esforzando mucho para ustedes!

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
